


Sliding diagonally

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, Teakany



Series: Wrong Direction [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s more embarrassing than being saved by an Omega from getting your ass kicked by the other Alphas? Not much…  luckily Feli has always been a pretty cheery Alpha. Ludwig suddenly finds his hands full with this Alpha... Though he may have bigger problems to worry  about once his brother goes off to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics are german_

Ludwig was out of the house walking around the neighborhood with three leashes attached to his arm a large dog on the other end of each. He was enjoying the silence, unable to cope with being at that house when his older brother and father, both Alphas, were arguing. The stench of aggression would fill the whole house well before they were done bickering. It didn’t really matter how many weights Ludwig lifted either, aggression that strong would affect him, hell it had dropped him before, just like it would any Omega.

He did feel a little bad for leaving the pair alone to duke it out. Especially when the fight was, once again, over him. Ludwig’s father was less than impressed with the training he had received from Gilbert over the years, taking him from small and helpless to built and strong. His Alpha big brother had decided to toss the thought of traditional roles out the window in concern. It was born out of the only thing his brother and father seemed to agree on for him, that his blonde haired, blue eyed look would be popular among the Alphas. It made Gilbert worry for his safety, while it made his father prideful.

Ludwig didn’t see where it was such a big deal either way. Even before Gilbert's insane training regimen there was no long line of Alpha’s at the door. Granted he was only seventeen, but there still hadn’t been a lot of interest in school. He'd been asked out all of twice and said no to both without issue. Not that that bothered him either! He was just fine the way he was, he preferred dogs to Alpha’s anyway… Loyal, smart, protective and, well... cute, but that was besides the point! Dogs he could train, Alphas would want to train him, and that wasn’t an overly appealing idea…

He was just rounding a corner, lost in thoughts, when he stumbled upon a less than pleasant scene. A small brunette, he was guessing an Omega, maybe a small Beta, and a towering Alpha, aggression oozing off of him that he could smell easily from this distance. Ludwig growled lightly hanging the leashes loosely over a fence post, enough so they would be reminded not to wander off, but they could still come if need be. "Stay." He said firmly as all three of them planted their backsides on the grass. He turned back to the people in front of him, Jogging the half distance down the block with a stern look on his face.

He didn't hesitate for a moment after he got a better look at the nervousness on the others face. Ludwig moved quickly, sweeping a leg out and knocking the large Alpha to his knees, grabbing his hair tightly to hold it as he glared down, "What the hell are you doing to this kid dummkopf?"

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Snapped the Alpha, glaring at him. Ludwig pulled up on the hair getting in nice and close, sure his orientation would be clear at this point... adding a deeper level of shame over having his ass handed to him, while making it less likely he would get hit himself.

"Because I don't like Alphas stinking up the streets when i go for a walk." He jerked the guys head to the side letting go, "Get lost before I call my dogs."

The Alpha took off, tail figuratively between his legs, shame on his face. Ludwig watched him go before turning to the smaller boy in the road. The Brunette sighed, looking relieved, "Ve, thanks for your help, I wasn’t sure how I was going to-a get out of that without a fight.” Ludwig smiled and was about to tell him it was no problem when he continued with a light chuckle and a small smile, “Even though I’m an Alpha I’ve never really been good with that kind of thing.” Smiling wider, he held out a hand, “I’m Feliciano Vargas, and-a what’s your name?”

Ludwig's smile dropped. An Alpha? He had just broken up an Alpha fight that was over god knows what... verdammt... He tried to stay out of that kind of thing! Still... The guy must have been a pretty young one with his size. So, maybe it was fine, "Yeah... I uh... You're welcome." He wasn't entirely sure why he was blushing, but it could have been the smell he was only just noticing in the air... "I'm Ludwig, and I have to get going. I have a schedule to keep" He turned from the Alpha abruptly, leaving the poor guys hand out waiting for a shake, a he moved back to the three wagging tails. Ludwig thought he’d be clear of the Alpha, but he was so wrong...

“Hey, why don’t-a I go with you?" Feliciano said cheerfully as he appeared just beside Ludwig, "We can learn more about each other since you seem really nice! Plus I’ve never met an Omega who was tough like you are before!”

"I... I uhm..." His head spun a bit from the strangely warm scent, like spices and home... he could have drowned in it if he weren't so hell bent on _not_ being that kind of Omega. Still it affected his brain enough to not argue, "Y-yeah okay... whatever." He said clenching his jaw and trying to get his bearings as he grabbed the leashes, "Come." He said simply, the dogs getting up and following as he continued walking.

By the time they had reached Ludwig’s house again, and he had taken the shortcut, he swore he knew half of the Italian's life story... as it turned out, it wasn't some young Alpha, he was almost twenty, so older then Ludwig himself. He had a brother, a cat, a bunch of stories from his childhood. He was a talented painter, loved cooking Italian cuisine… the list went on. Ludwig soaked it all in, despite the headache he was getting from the constant talking, he couldn't help but be endeared to it. 'it's the scent' he told himself 'a biological function set to show the success rate of mating in a couple... nothing more!' but the flushing of his face when the Alpha smiled brightly at him told a different story.

"This is my house." he said stiffly as he started up the driveway, expecting the Italian to say his goodbyes and leave... It wasn't the case when the sound of continued fighting went right through the door.

"Ve, What's going on in there?" The Alpha looked at the house, and then to Ludwig, who was slightly pink. He heaved a sigh. How could those two still be at it?

"It's my father and brother... " He said miserably looking away from the Alpha, God knows what the two inside would make of this one. By his father's standards, Alphas were suppose to be big, tough and stoic. Certainly not the overly cheerful type who talked too much.

Ludwig moved away from the front door to go around the side of the house. It was better not to have the dogs in that mess... he would put them in the back and call them in when things settled. Feliciano had followed and spoke up in concern, "Do they always fight...?" Ludwig opened up the back gate, clipping leashes from collars one by one to let them into the back yard.

"Ja," He said simply, standing to close the gate and fold the leashes up neatly, "It's what happens when two Alpha live in a house for too long." He said with a shrug moving back up to the front door, "It's nothing. Not like they're yelling at me." This time... he added silently with a sigh.

His father's voice came through the door, "Look what you've done to him! You think that's okay?! He's not even a damn Omega anymore!"

“Oh yeah?! Well if you had it YOUR way he’d be a quivering mess at the first sight of an Alpha! Personally, I think it’s awesome that Ludwig can protect himself instead of having to rely on others all the time!” He heard Gilbert yell back. Ludwig cringed. Great. Just great. Maybe they would shut up if he went in, especially since it looked like his newest tag along wasn't going anywhere anytime soon...

He pushed the door open and said loudly over the continued yelling, "I'm home." The smell of a calm Alpha should have been easy enough to pick up as soon as he entered the house, if he entered the house with the aggression that was making Ludwig's brain prickle. There were no other strange people around to mix the scent up with and it was an enclosed space. Who knows, maybe it would earn him some quiet from his father for all of ten minutes.

The yelling stopped, thankfully Ludwig looked over his shoulder and sighed, kicking his shoes off onto the mat by the door, "Your shoes go there if you're staying." He said simply before turning to climb the small staircase that lead to the main house floor, the Italian following suit quickly after.

"Is someone with you?" His father called, from the kitchen apparently.

"Yes." He heaved another sigh as he heard scuffling. For gods sake, it wasn't like he never brought people over. Anneliese came by once in awhile... granted she wasn't an Alpha, and she was his cousin but...

Both his father and Gilbert came out of the kitchen with curiosity. Before he could even make a single introduction the small Alpha spoke again, “Oh wow, you’re an Albino! I’ve never met someone with Albinism before, you’re really cool looking!” Feliciano smiled brightly.

Gilbert grinned back in a similar fashion and chuckled, “I prefer awesome myself, but thanks! I’m Gilbert, what’s your name?”

“I’m Feliciano Vargas, it’s nice to meet you Gilbert.” he said happily.

Both Ludwig and his father wore the same pained look for a moment at the exchange. Despite Gilbert’s efforts to help him become stronger, he was still nowhere near as laid back as his Alpha brother and the ease between them seemed… out of place. However within a second the look passed for his father, and now he was eyeing the new Alpha critically. He turned a silently questioning look to Ludwig who shrugged.

"Where did he find you then?" The eldest Alpha asked. Ludwig prayed, all though he felt it was probably uselessly, that Feliciano would have an ounce of Alpha pride and lie.

His prayers went unanswered.... the small Italian launching into a high speed retelling of the quote 'funny story' he kept catching faint smells of disapproval, not entirely sure from who... probably both... He wasn't even looking, by the end of it, he was leaned against a wall, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other crossed over his chest.

Gilbert was the first to say anything, “Luddy, I’m proud of you for not backing down from a challenge, but at the same time, are you out of your mind?! What if you had gotten hurt?!” he looked up at his panicked brother, but wasn't saying a damn thing until... 

"Proud?! Sheer stupidity is something to be proud of?!" His father's face had gone red, "I don't care how much he lifts he's a damned Omega! He's not suppose to be chasing off random Alphas!" His father rounded on him next, "You could have gotten hurt! You probably have damaged your reputation further! How on earth are you suppose to find a suitable mate at this rate?!"

So much for Ludwig’s claim of 'they don't yell at me.'

"I had the dogs." He grumbled ducking his head a bit as disapproval intensified, stinging sharply, "I was fine." His cheeks flushed red as he cast a quick apologetic look at the forgotten Alpha...

“Well, I thought that he was really cool earlier, and he’s nice too. A lot of Omegas are usually turned off by how, well, not Alpha I-a am, but Ludwig doesn’t seem to mind.” Feliciano gave him gentle smile. Ludwig couldn't help but let his features soften slightly at it. His mouth may have even twitched up a bit, but that didn't last long.

"Great..." He said and Ludwig looked up to see him looking between the two before turning on Gilbert again, _"Now he's brought home a broken Alpha. Perfect match, Happy yet Gilbert?!"_ Ludwig flinched at the angry german words. At least it was likely Feliciano didn't understand it but...

He wanted to argue... but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out, so he simply tightened his jaw and looked away again. Gilbert yelled back angrily in the same tongue instead, _"Oh why don't you lay off it for once old man?! Not everyone's gonna fit into what you think a 'perfect' Omega or Alpha is!"_

"Better my mold then no mold." he spat, Ludwig looked up in time to watch him turning for the door, "I'm going out, don't expect me for dinner." He paused turning to look at Ludwig critically but spoke with a softer tone than he had with Gilbert... his attempt at soothing the distressed Omega who was violently trying to shove his discomfort from being scolded away. "Don't do anything else dangerous while I'm gone." he looked back over at Feliciano suspiciously, "No closed doors" he grumbled. Ludwig's eyes went wide and a bright red taking over his face as his father pushed past Feliciano, grabbing his keys off the ring and went out the door.

Gilbert groaned and facepalmed as the door closed, “Sorry about him Feliciano, he’s an asshole by nature…”

Feliciano nodded slightly, “It’s-a okay, I didn’t really understand what you guys were-a saying most of the time anyway.”

Ludwig was still leaned against the wall, firsts opening and closing as he breathed deeply. He hated the Omega reflexes... right now they were pushing him to seek out comforting. Normally that was embarrassing enough, but in front of this Alpha? The one that smelled so good he was already feeling like the Omega his father pushed him towards being? No... He shoved off the wall frowning, "You're welcome to stay for dinner. I'm going to go get it started."

“Oh, I can-a help if you’d like! I cook at home all the time, and besides, it does seem like I caused a bit of trouble by being here in the first place, so let me make it-a up to you!” Feliciano smiled brightly. Ludwig was about to refuse the help, it was his house, Feliciano was a guest... guests didn't cook. Plus, he feared what condition his kitchen would end up in... But then Gilbert grinned and pulled the Italian into a hug.

“I don’t care if you’re an Alpha or not, you’re just so freaking cute!” That caused Feliciano to blush, and Ludwig to frown.

“U-Um, thanks?” Feliciano chuckled slightly and gave an awkward smile at the albino Alpha, squirming slightly. Ludwig felt strangely jealous at the contact between the two, how easy Gilbert made it look and how little Feliciano fought it.

"Come on." Ludwig said sternly grabbing Feliciano's hand and dragging him away from his over-zealous brother and into the kitchen. He heard Gilbert huff, but he didn't care, this was his- wait, no. Stop that thought right there! He turned more red, releasing the Italian's hand to lean over the sink trying to calm himself and gain a fraction of his usual control.

“So, what should we make?” The question startled him, he hadn't actually considered that... what on earth could they... He had said he liked pasta... didn't they have some sort of noodle in this kitchen? maybe something with wurst?

"Uh... I'm not sure..." He said as he straightened up, "I usually stick to potatoes, sausages, that kind of thing... unless it's baking..."

Feliciano smiled, “Well I’m-a sure we can find some nice juicy sausages around here somewhere!”

Gilbert's roaring laughter broke through from the living room, Feliciano looking perplexed towards the sound, while Ludwig turned red... again. The Italian shrugged it off, looking around the kitchen, but Ludwig growled, moving to the doorway and hanging out of it, looking towards the living room to yell at his brother in German, _"If you don't shut the hell up, Gilbert, I swear I will kill you!"_

 _"Oh don't worry Luddy, I'll be quiet while you two enjoy some nice juicy sausages!"_ Gilbert said laughing louder.

Ludwig took a moment to think of all the horrible ways he could kill him in that moment... but turned his back, going back into the kitchen settling on the thought that he'd be hiding some of the dogs deposits somewhere in Gilbert's room... maybe the heater...

He was suffering a temporary mind melt a second later however when he had blindly walked into the kitchen and straight into the tiny Alpha, grabbing him to stop him from falling and successfully dosing himself in the scent he was already fighting to resist. He was frozen for a second, but thankfully Feliciano spoke, chuckling, "Whoa! That was a close one huh Ludwig?" The Alpha was smiling up at him and he swallowed dryly.

"Uh... yeah... sorry..." He let go, stepping back and running his fingers over his slicked back hair. God... could he get more awkward? "What do you want me to do... for dinner, w-what did you want to make?"

Feliciano smiled more, “I found pasta!” He held up the package of, now slightly broken, spaghetti he had found in the cupboard, “I also saw some sausages in the freezer. We’ll have to heat them up, but you said that you cook them a lot so that shouldn’t be hard for you to do right?” Gilbert broke out laughing again. Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed, vowing his revenge was going in Gilbert's pillow case too, before nodding.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of food cooking. the sausages were sliced up and frying. as Ludwig watched them, making sure they didn't burn. He was use to being in the kitchen. Being the only Omega around anymore, he took over the cleaning and cooking. He kept the house spotless and the three of them fed... Along with his dogs, who were all now laying in various places in the kitchen.

He had let them in shortly after starting the frying pan, he was also used to picking over them as he moved around. He wasn't certain How Feliciano was going to handle it though. As it turned out, the Alpha handled working around the dogs just fine.

Ludwig however...

Not use to having someone else in the kitchen on top of his past embarrassments for the day had him a bit distracted. So when he turned to grab the onion from the counter by the fridge, he tripped over a dog, crashing directly into the Alpha again. Only this time taking him down as well.

They landed with a hard thud on the ground, Ludwig cringing, as pain shot through his elbow. He opened his eyes, and turned pink as he realized he was looking down on Feliciano's shirt under his cheek.

"Vee, are you alright Luddy...?" Feliciano asked.

"y-yeah... I..." Ludwig looked up, noticing the Alpha rubbing his head and opened his mouth to apologize words getting caught in his throat as he looked up, into the other's brown eyes. Feliciano's eyes locked on his, and a blush spread across the Italian's face. he could feel the Alpha’s heart beating faster, and he was sure his was matching it. Now he felt every bit an Omega, stuck in that spot, completely unwilling to leave that look or scent...

Gilbert’s voice broke the spell, “Hey, is everything alright in here? I heard a crash.” Ludwig was frozen in embarrassment, as there was a brief pause, “Uh, am I interrupting something here…?”

"I just fell," Ludwig said simply, getting up while trying not to scramble. He didn't need another thing for Gilbert to pick on later... He held out a hand to help Feliciano up, other hand on his hip as he looked away from both Alpha's trying to compose himself, recovering from the smell by breathing through his mouth.

The Alpha took it, letting himself be pulled up, “Ve, thanks.” He replied, dusting himself off.

Gilbert smiled, “So, how much longer until dinner? I’m starving!” He chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. Ludwig turned back to the pan, busying himself thankfully.

"It takes as long as it take Gilbert." He sighed looking at the food that was going, "But it shouldn't be too much longer... You'll survive I'm sure."

Gilbert sighed, “Alright, let me know when it’s done.”

Feliciano answered with a bubbly, "Okay!" and the pair returned to the meal.

When it was done, everyone sat at the table enjoying the food. It wasn't half bad. Not exactly the kind of thing he would generally eat, it was a bit overly seasoned... but good non-the-less. He looked over at the small Alpha, having sat across from him rather than beside. He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't a very talkative person, but he attempted anyway, "It's good." he said before taking another bite.

Feliciano smiled brightly, “Yeah! I’ve never made pasta with sausage before, so I’m glad it turned out so good!” Ludwig gave a smile smile, but it faded into slight exhaustion as his brother smiled and spoke again.

“It’s pretty awesome, and that’s saying a lot coming from the awesome me!” He laughed happily, “So Feli, do you live in the area?”

Feliciano looked over at him and nodded with a smile, “Si, I live with my grandpa at the moment, but I’m looking for my own place. My big brother Romano moved out a while ago to live with his mate, Antonio. He’s really nice, and he’s learning how to be a cook!”

Ludwig of course had heard all this on their walk earlier... then again it was hard to pick out much of what he had said when he spoke so fast, "They sound nice" Ludwig said, taking a drink of his water. He'd mentioned Lovino, his twin, was an Omega. Ludwig's head filled with images of a Feliciano double and he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy at how easy that Omega must fit into his orientation...

Gilbert nodded in agreement and smirked, “Yeah, though don’t get any ideas of running off with Feli just yet Luddy, you’ve still got your high school exams coming up!”

Feliciano choked, and Ludwig fought to keep the water in his mouth, swallowing painfully his cheeks flaring red as he gasped and coughed, "Huh?!" He said looking over at Gilbert with eyes full shock of promises of pain.

Gilbert chuckled, the smirk on his face widening, “What, you two look cute together, I could so see you guys being a couple!”

Ludwig's eye were wide and his face was on fire. He risked a brief glance at the similarly red Alpha across from him. His hands went to cover his face, elbow's leaned against the table as he grumbled, "I hate you so much east..." The images of that were in his brain now! They weren't exactly bad... but that also made it worse!

Gilbert laughed, "I love you too, West!" Suddenly Ludwig was pulled into a hold, a fist against his hair, messing it up. He grunted, trying to pull away, when he did Feliciano spoke.

“Ve, I should-a head home before nonno starts to worry about me.” He stood up and offered a smile to Gilbert and Ludwig, “It was-a nice meeting you two, feel free to-a come over any time!”

Ludwig stood and nodded, hair now falling in his eyes, "I'll walk you out" He said ignoring whatever smug look he was sure Gilbert was probably wearing as he walked with the brunette to the front door trying to brush it back into place, "Thank you for... uh..." He had intended on saying coming, but really the Italian had just... followed him home... "Dinner" He finished.

“Thank you for having me, even if I-a did kinda just follow you here.” Feliciano chuckled lightly gave an apologetic smile, before going for a more cheerful smile, “Still, I really do mean it, feel free to-a come over and visit me any time, okay?”

Ludwig's mouth twitched up and he nodded "Yeah, for sure."

Ludwig watched the Alpha head down the driveway before going back inside. Part of him was glad to be free of whatever instinct driven web he’d been caught in… The other was a little disappointed that he’d neglected to ask where exactly Feliciano lived. But it was probably all for the best, he didn't need to get caught up in whatever that was until he was finished with school at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano was chasing after his pet cat again, which had gotten out of the house. If his big brother Lovino was there, he’d get an ear full from him about letting it happen again. The Italian had just been in the backyard painting, when he’d noticed that the screen door was open and his fuzzy little friend had gotten out. He had tried to shoo her back in to the house, but it appeared that that wasn’t happening so here they were once again.

Despite almost being twenty, the Alpha wasn’t in a rush to find a mate. He was a bit of an odd Alpha anyway, as for one reason or another he wasn’t as good with his aggression as other Alphas his age. Typically he’d try to get out of a fight as fast as possible, unless his brother, who was an Omega, or someone he cared for was in trouble, then he’d let out more aggression than normal. It was tough at times, with other Alphas having made fun of him growing up, but Feliciano didn’t let it get him down and was still a very cheerful and happy person.

Now, if only he could get his pet to stop running away!

“Get back here kitty! You could get hurt!” He called after her, gasping when he bumped in to someone.

Looking up, he saw that it was another Alpha, and a pretty pissed off one at that, “Hey, watch were you’re going!”

Feliciano gulped and backed down slightly as the other Alpha growled at him, “S-Sorry, I was just chasing my pet and-!”

“Does it look like I care?!” At that Feli let out a quiet yelp and backed up slightly. The other was letting off quite a bit of aggression, and he wasn’t sure how well he’d do in a fight…

Fortunately, he didn’t have to worry about a fight, as a guy who looked to be an Alpha, but wasn’t letting off any aggression so maybe he was a Beta, came over, moving quickly as he swept a leg out and knocked the other Alpha on to his knees.

The blonde grabbed his hair tightly and glared down at him, “What the hell are you doing to this kid dummkopf?” First off, being called a kid just reminded Feli of how he was short for his age and orientation, and second, that accent the blonde had was kinda hot in his opinion.

The Alpha who Feliciano had bumped into glared at the other and grunted as his hair was gripped, “Why don’t you mind your own business?”

The blonde got in close to the other, “Because I don’t like Alphas stinking up the streets when I go for a walk.” He jerked the guy’s head to the side, letting go, “Get lost before I call my dogs.” With a grumble, and for some reason a bit of shame appearing on his face, the large Alpha did just that, leaving fairly quickly.

Feliciano sighed in relief and looked at the blonde who had just saved him, “Ve, thanks for your help, I wasn’t sure how I was going to-a get out of that without a fight.” With a light chuckle and a small smile he added, “Even though I’m an Alpha I’ve never really been good with that kind of thing.” Smiling wider, he held out a hand, “I’m Feliciano Vargas, and-a what’s your name?”

“Yeah… I uh… you’re welcome. I’m Ludwig, and I have to get going. I have a schedule to keep.” Ludwig turned away, which caused Feliciano to frown a bit, before smiling again and following after him.

“Hey, why don’t-a I go with you? We can learn more about each other since you seem really nice! Plus I’ve never met an Omega who was tough like you are before!” Feliciano had only noticed the other’s scent a moment ago, but he didn’t really mind the fact that he had just been saved by an Omega, it was perfectly fine with him!

“I… I uhm… Y-Yeah, okay… Whatever.” Ludwig agreed, getting his dogs as the two of them started walking. Feliciano smiled brightly and started telling Ludwig about himself, what he liked to do in his spare time, his family, his friends, as well as a few little things he had found funny that happened growing up.

Although they had just met, he already liked the Omega. He was nice, and had a very nice scent too. It was like home cooking and beer, maybe not the best combination for an Omega some might say, but Feliciano thought that it fit him pretty well.

“This is my house.” Ludwig said stiffly as they walked up the driveway towards a nice looking two-story building. Feliciano was about to say his goodbyes, when they suddenly heard arguing coming from inside.

“Ve, what’s going on in there?” Feliciano looked at the house, then at his new friend. Even if he was really strong, Ludwig was still an Omega, and it was still his duty as an Alpha to protect him! Though, realistically, he'd probably end up being protected by him more than being the protector if they were a couple…

“It’s my father and brother…” Miserably looking away from him, Ludwig made his way to the side of the house, Feliciano following like one of the dogs.

With concern in his voice, Feliciano couldn’t help but ask, “Do they always fight…?” He didn’t like the idea of Ludwig, or anyone really, being in such a negative environment…

“Ja,” Ludwig said simply as he unclasped his three dogs from their leashes, letting them run around the backyard, “It’s what happens when two Alphas live in a house for too long,” He shrugged, heading back towards the front door, “It’s nothing. Not like they’re yelling at me.”

Feliciano was about to say something when the voice of an older Alpha came through the door, “Look what you’ve done to him! You think that’s okay?! He’s not even a damn Omega anymore!”

Another one, younger but not by too huge of a margin, yelled back, “Oh yeah?! Well if you had it YOUR way he’d be a quivering mess at the first sight of an Alpha! Personally, I think it’s awesome that Ludwig can protect himself instead of having to rely on others all the time!”

Feliciano frowned. What on earth were they talking about…?

With a cringe, Ludwig opened the door, speaking loudly over the yelling, “I’m home…” He walked inside, and Feliciano followed him in, not really sure what else to do, and wanting to help calm the situation down if he could.

The yelling stopped as Ludwig took off his shoes. His father and brother must have picked up Feliciano’s scent, which was a little surprising. Due to his size, sometimes it would take a little while for people to realize the Italian was an Alpha, or notice that he was there if he wasn’t in plain sight.

“Your shoes go there if you’re staying.” Ludwig directed to the mat by the door before climbing a small staircase that lead into the house. Feliciano quickly took his shoes off, then followed him up, curious about his brother and father in all honesty.

“Is someone with you?” His father called, Ludwig replying simply yes with a sigh as the two of them heard scuffling. A moment later, two Alphas walked in to the room from the kitchen. One of them had blonde hair like Ludwig, but the other had white hair and red eyes. Feliciano smiled as he recognized the reasoning for that from a text book his grandpa had shown him.

“Oh wow, you’re an Albino! I’ve never met someone with Albinism before, you’re really cool looking!” Feliciano smiled brightly, just being his friendly self.

The white haired Alpha grinned brightly and chuckled, “I prefer awesome myself, but thanks! I’m Gilbert, what’s your name?”

“I’m Feliciano Vargas, it’s nice to meet you Gilbert.” Feliciano smiled brightly at the other, glad that so far everything was going smoothly between the two of them at least.

“Where did he find you then?” The other Alpha, who must have been Ludwig’s father, asked him. Well, Feliciano wasn’t one to lie unless he had to, that was just rude!

“Well, it’s actually kind of funny how we met! You see, I was chasing after my cat, she had gotten out of the house again, when I ran right in to another Alpha.” Feliciano went on to tell Ludwig’s brother and father about how he had saved him from the other Alpha, sparing no detail in the recollection of the events that had led them to where they were currently standing.

By the end of the story, Gilbert and their father had… not so happy looks. Gilbert was the first to speak up though.

“Luddy, I’m proud of you for not backing down from a challenge, but at the same time, are you out of your mind?! What if you had gotten hurt?!” The albino’s eyes were slightly wide with panic and concern.

“Proud?! Sheer stupidity is something to be proud of?!” Ludwig’s father’s face had gone red, “I don’t care how much he lifts he’s a damned Omega! He's not supposed to be chasing off random Alphas!” He then turned to Ludwig, “You could have gotten hurt! You probably have damaged your reputation further! How on Earth are you supposed to find a suitable mate at this rate?!”

“I had the dogs.” Ludwig grumbled, head ducking slightly as the disapproval grew, “I was fine…” He looked over at Feliciano, face flushed and apologetic. The Alpha didn’t like how Ludwig’s father was talking to him, in all honesty.

“Well, I thought that he was really cool earlier, and he’s nice too. A lot of Omegas are usually turned off by how, well, not Alpha I-a am, but Ludwig doesn’t seem to mind.” Feliciano gave a gentle smile to the Omega, hoping that it would calm him a little, though he was speaking the truth, he really did think the other was cool. Ludwig’s features softened at that, his mouth even twitching up in to a smile a bit, but that didn’t last long unfortunately.

“Great…” Feliciano blinked and looked at Ludwig’s father, who turned to Gilbert and started speaking in German angrily.

Gilbert glared angrily at the other Alpha and yelled back in German. Their argument got worse and worse, all of it in German, which just left Feliciano all the more confused and worried.

“Better my mold then no mold.” The older Alpha spat, Feliciano watching as he made his way out the door, “I’m going out, don’t expect me for dinner.” He paused, looking at Ludwig judgmentally but speaking softer than he had with Gilbert, “Don’t do anything else dangerous while I’m gone.” He then turned to Feliciano, “No closed doors.” Ludwig’s eyes went wide and he started blushing deeply as his father pushed Feliciano out of the way as he grabbed his keys and left.

Gilbert groaned and face palmed once he was gone, “Sorry about him Feliciano, he’s an asshole by nature…”

Feliciano nodded slightly, “It’s-a okay, I didn’t really understand what you guys were-a saying most of the time anyway.”

Ludwig pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against, trying to calm himself down, with a frown, “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, I’m going to go get it started.”

“Oh, I can-a help if you’d like! I cook at home all the time, and besides, it does seem like I caused a bit of trouble by being here in the first place, so let me make it-a up to you!” Feliciano smiled brightly. He really did enjoy cooking, and was good at it too, especially if it was Italian cuisine.

Gilbert grinned and pulled the Italian into a hug, “I don’t care if you’re an Alpha or not, you’re just so freaking cute!” That caused Feliciano to blush, not used to being called cute by another Alpha with the exception of his grandpa.

“U-Um, thanks?” Feliciano chuckled slightly and gave an awkward smile at the albino Alpha, squirming slightly.

“Come on.” Ludwig said sternly grabbing Feliciano’s hand and dragging him away from his over-zealous brother and into the kitchen. Feliciano sighed softly in relief and Gilbert huffed but let it go, going in to the living room to watch TV.

Once in the kitchen, Feliciano looked around, “So, what should we make?” He asked, already getting a few ideas in mind. Ludwig was leaning over the sink for some reason, but Feliciano’s question got him to snap out of it.

“Uh… I'm not sure…” He said as he straightened up, “I usually stick to potatoes, sausages, that kind of thing… unless it's baking…”

Feliciano smiled, “Well I’m-a sure we can find some nice juicy sausages around here somewhere!” He blinked in surprise as the two of them heard Gilbert’s loud laughing from the living room. The brunette Alpha had no idea why he was laughing so much, it must’ve been something in the show he was watching. Shrugging, Feli started looking around the kitchen for ingredients.

While he was doing so, Ludwig growled, moving towards the doorway and hanging out of it, looking towards the living room and yelling in German, Gilbert replying in the same language and laughing louder. Feliciano smiled as he found some spaghetti, but before he could turn around Ludwig walked straight in to him, grabbing him to prevent him from falling.

“Whoa! That was a close one huh Ludwig?” Feliciano chuckled and looked back at the Omega, smiling up at him.

Ludwig swallowed dryly, “Uh… yeah… sorry…” The blonde let go, stepping back and running his hand over his slicked back hair, “What do you want me to do… for dinner, w-what did you want me to make?”

Feliciano smiled more, “I found pasta!” He held up the package of, now slightly broken, spaghetti he had found in the cupboard, “I also saw some sausages in the freezer. We’ll have to heat them up, but you said that you cook them a lot so that shouldn’t be hard for you to do right?” Gilbert broke out laughing again. Whatever he was watching must have been REALLY funny to get such a repeated response out of him! Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed.

Not much later, the kitchen was filled with the smells of food cooking. Ludwig was frying up the sausages, which he had sliced up, and Feliciano was cooking the pasta and tomato sauce he had made. The Alpha had learned how to cook from his grandparents when he was young, and still enjoyed doing it even now.

The three dogs were laying around the kitchen now in various locations. It was kinda like how his cat would constantly rub against his legs as he tried to cook so it wasn’t that bad.

It caught Feliciano by surprise when, all of a sudden, Ludwig tripped over one of the dogs and crashed in to him which sent the two of them tumbling to the floor. They landed with a hard thud, Feliciano briefly crying out in pain as his head hit the hard flooring. Groaning, he looked down and saw that Ludwig had landed on top of him, his head on his chest.

“Vee, are you alright Luddy…?” Feliciano asked, rubbing his head which was now throbbing slightly from the impact.

“Y-yeah… I…” Ludwig looked up, staring in to Feliciano’s eyes. Feliciano also found himself staring in to the blonde’s clear blue eyes, blushing slightly. He wasn’t going to deny that the other was certainly attractive, but did that really account for why his heart was beating so fast already…?

Gilbert entered the room before either of them could move away from each other, “Hey, is everything alright in here? I heard a crash.” He looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow in question, “Uh, am I interrupting something here…?”

“I just fell.” Ludwig said simply and quickly, getting up off of Feliciano. Looking away from both him and Gilbert, the blonde held a hand out for the Alpha, who took it and stood up, “Ve, thanks.” Feliciano replied, dusting himself off.

Gilbert smiled, “So, how much longer until dinner? I’m starving!” He chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

Ludwig turned back to the pan, busying himself, “It takes as long as it takes Gilbert.” He sighed looking at the food that was going, the albino pouting, “But it shouldn't be too much longer… You'll survive I'm sure.”

Gilbert sighed, “Alright, let me know when it’s done.” Feliciano smiled and nodded, “Okay!” And returned to cooking. When the food was done, and it looked pretty tasty in Feliciano’s opinion, the three of them sat down and started eating happily.

“It's good.” Ludwig said from across the table. Feliciano smiled brightly, “Yeah! I’ve never made pasta with sausage before, so I’m glad it turned out so good!” He replied happily before taking another mouthful.

Gilbert smiled brightly, “It’s pretty awesome, and that’s saying a lot coming from the awesome me!” He laughed happily, “So Feli, do you live in the area?”

Feliciano looked over at him and nodded with a smile, “Si, I live with my grandpa at the moment, but I’m looking for my own place. My big brother Romano moved out a while ago to live with his mate, Antonio. Antonio’s really nice, and he’s learning how to be a cook!”

“They sound nice.” Ludwig replied. Gilbert nodded in agreement and smirked, “Yeah, though don’t get any ideas of running off with Feli just yet Luddy, you’ve still got your high school exams coming up!”

Feliciano choked a little on the food in his mouth. He hadn’t realized that Ludwig was that much younger than him! Then again, he certainly didn’t look it with how muscular he was…

Ludwig fought to keep from spitting his drink out and swallowed, cheeks turning red as he gasped and coughed, “Huh?!” He looked at Gilbert, who chuckled and smirked more, “What, you two look cute together, I could so see you guys being a couple!”

Feliciano blushed as he thought about that. What would it be like if they were dating, or even mated for that matter? It was both harder and easier to imagine than you’d think it would be…

Ludwig’s face turned a darker shade of red, and he glanced at Feliciano, who was similarly red, before covering his face with his hands, elbows on the table and grumbling, “I hate you so much East…”

Gilbert laughed, “I love you too West!” he reached over and pulled the blonde into a hug, giving him a noogie. Feliciano looked at the time, and seeing that it was getting late he decided that he should probably get going.

“Ve, I should-a head home before nonno starts to worry about me.” He stood up and offered a smile to Gilbert and Ludwig, “It was-a nice meeting you two, feel free to-a come over any time!”

Ludwig stood and nodded, his hair all messy now, “I’ll walk you out.” Feliciano nodded, noting the smug look on Gilbert’s face, and followed him to the door, “Thank you for… uh… dinner.” He said.

“Thank you for having me, even if I-a did kinda just follow you here.” Feli chuckled lightly and smiled apologetically, before going for a more cheerful smile, “Still, I really do mean it, feel free to-a come over and visit me any time, okay?”

Ludwig's mouth twitched up and he nodded, “Yeah, for sure.” And with that, the Alpha headed home, glad to have made a new… friend? Potential love interest? One of the two.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since the bouncy little Alpha had followed him home and woken something Omega-ish in him. Not that he was acting more like it. No no he was purposefully trying to ignore it... It did have him on edge with irritation however. Of course, he couldn't nail down which was worse, the lack of the scent he'd enjoyed around him, the fact that he had enjoyed it in the first place... or that Gilbert wouldn't stop bugging him about any of it...

The brothers were in the living room, cooling down. They'd finished training for the day and all he wanted was peace and quiet… but his brother was around, so that was an unrealistic expectation.

Gilbert sighed happily and picked up a water bottle, "That was a good workout." He took a gulp before turning to Ludwig with a smirk, "I bet Feli would've liked to watch you, all sweaty and stuff~" He chuckled and smirked more.

Ludwig shot him a look, rolling his eyes “I hardly think that would be the case.” He said looking away somewhat perturbed. Between how fast the Italian had run off, and the fact he’d left no address with his invitation… Ludwig wasn’t stupid, he knew he wasn’t exactly an appealing Omega for most Alphas, never mind a smaller than average one. Besides, why should he want to be appealing to someone he barely knew!? “I don’t know where you get these Ideas” he huffed.

Gilbert grinned more, "Oh come on West, even I could tell how much chemistry you two have got, and let me tell you, it's a lot."

Ludwig grunted, irritated and stood up, "It's called being polite." He grumbled before moving towards the kitchen to grab another bottle, talking a little louder over his shoulder, "If he had been interested, East, he would have left his address."

He reached the fridge, taking water out, opening it and drinking deeply. Ludwig had just tipped down the water bottle as the doorbell rang, a little splashing him, not that it would be noticed... he was kinda grossly covered in sweat anyway. Putting the lid on he walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, "I got it." He called, bouncing down them and pulling the door open, eyes going wide with surprise as he found himself looking at Feliciano. "H-Hey." He said, a little awkwardly, hair falling in his eyes that he desperately pushed back with one hand. The Alpha looked somewhat nervous as he gulped quietly, then smiled.

“Ciao Luddy, how are you? I would’ve come by sooner, but I had-a only just realized today that I never gave you my cell number or my address.” he said with a weak chuckle. Ludwig cringed internally... Feliciano had come over here and now Ludwig was all gross.

"Oh... yeah, I'm good," He chuckled a little uneasily himself, arms crossing over his chest a bit self consciously, "I was wondering about that, with the number." He said a little more steady nodding, somewhat red as the other's scent hit him. It was embarrassing how happy he was about that, and how horribly awkward he sounded. He wasn't good at this.

Gilbert appeared behind him. walking down and smiling, "Hey Feli, good to see ya again, come on in!” He smirked at Ludwig and the Omega was sorely tempted to try and put his head through the drywall... but before he knew it, Feliciano was following him into the house and taking off his shoes.

Ludwig shut the door, "Make yourself at home" He added. He went up the stairs and shot Gilbert a look between warning and pleading. Just not to be embarrassed again, that was his only desperate request…

Gilbert however, ignored his silent plea... why did he expect any different?

“Too bad you didn’t get here sooner, you could’ve joined us in our work-out! I bet some of West’s old clothes might’ve fit you!” He said cheerfully.

“Ve, Luddy was really as thin as I was at one point?” Feliciano tilted his head in mild surprise, Ludwig’s face paling slightly as Gilbert continued,

“Oh yeah, totally! I’ve got some pictures too if you want proof, kesese!”

"I'm sure he doesn't want to see those!" Ludwig insisted hopefully. He hadn't always been the size he was obviously. Until about fifteen he'd been regular Omega sized, if not a little tall. Soft, willowy, some fat deposits that were now mostly replaced with hard muscle, save a few stubborn patches on his hips and lower stomach... He also may have gone through a few... questionable fashion phases...

Sadly, at the same time as he did, Feliciano spoke, "I'd love to!"

Gilbert laughed "Awesome! You two go to the couch and I'll go get the photo album!" With that, the traitor jogged off. He watched after him murderously until the small Alpha spoke again.

"Hehe, he's really energetic!" Ludwig looked over as the Alpha sat and it left Ludwig with a problem... did he sit right beside Feliciano, or off to the side... He gulped. If he sat off to the side it meant Gilbert got to sit beside Feliciano. He didn't read much into why that bothered him, sitting down beside Feliciano with a light sigh, arguing in his head it was so he had a fighting chance of hiding really embarrassing photos...

"He's definitely not still very often..." he grumbled.

Gilbert returned a few minutes later, album in hand. Ludwig bit back a groan as he announced, "Alright, I've got pictures!" It was all he could do not to sink into the couch and hide. He did shoot his brother one last look before sighing in defeat.

Gilbert sat in the empty seat next to him and opened the book. Well, at least with Gilbert’s familial scent it distracted a bit from Feliciano's... He opened the book to the first page, it was him as a baby, laying on the carpet on his stomach.

"Awwww~! He's so tiny~!" the Alpha exclaimed, causing Ludwig to blush a little.

"Yeah, I know right? Even than he was stubborn as hell though, trying to get his toys and such on his own. Well, that’s what dad told us anyway.” Gilbert pointed to the next picture, “Here’s one of Ludwig as a baby in the bath.” In this picture, Ludwig was splashing water at their dad as he tried to wash him in the bathroom sink. At least it wasn't anything too embarrassing yet, though if the angling on the bath picture had been different...

"Fascinating" He said flatly, reaching to turn the page and get away from nakedness. The next picture one of him and Gilbert, both on the floor on a blanket Gilbert sitting and knocking blocks together, while Ludwig just laid on his stomach and gnawed on them, drooling from teething.

The Italian giggled, "Looks like someone was getting teeth in this picture." Feliciano smiled. Ludwig hummed in affirmation, before looking to the next picture with dread. Him in a frilly pink _thing_.

“That’s Luddy in an outfit an aunt got for him. Pretty cute right?” Gilbert said with a smirk, Feliciano nodding. The blonde just groaned,

"That aunt was certain I was an Omega..." he added. She sent so many frilly outfits, and when she'd been proven right when he was seven, a whole box of them had come. Ludwig had hidden in the empty box.

he looked below it, "There's one of Gilbert in a sailor suit." He said with a slight smirk of his own. "Same aunt, but she thought he was going to be a Beta."

Gilbert blushed and flipped to the next page. Gilbert's look softened and Ludwig looked at the picture as he was set forth on the playground, “This was Ludwig’s first visit to a playground. He was so excited he didn’t know what to do first.” this had the Omega smiling. Obviously he couldn't remember being a toddler, but he could remember later in his childhood, the fun that came from swings and slides.

Feliciano smiled at that one, then flipped to the next page and snorted. Ludwig’s eyes went wide, oh god, the Album hadn't been put in order! Scrawny little Ludwig stood dressed in black and plaid torn clothing way too big on him, black eyeliner and his hair gelled up into an attempt at a fohawk... even a spiked collar, all while trying to look cool.

Gilbert had less grace than Feli and burst out laughing, “Oh god, I’d almost forgotten about Ludwig’s punk phase!” He laughed loudly. Ludwig shoved his hands over the picture and was red.

"shut up! It was just a phase! I was fourteen!" He insisted tensely. Why wasn't that picture burned!?

Feliciano chuckled and Ludwig felt like he was going to die, “Don’t worry, everyone has-a gone through a phase like this at one time!”

He grunted, glaring at his brother again and turning the page, on this one there was two normal high school photo's on the one page, one with just him, and one with him standing next to Gilbert, the size difference from then to now was impressive in Ludwig's option. the other page had pictures of Gil, Ludwig and two other boys, but he ignored them for the moment.

"I was fifteen here... right before Gilbert dragged me to train." he supplied, pointing.

“Wow, you’re so much different now, it’s amazing!” Feliciano looked at the picture with slightly wide eyes as Gilbert chuckled, and Ludwig pinked, “Yep, and it’s all thanks to me! I didn’t want some not-awesome asshole taking advantage of my little brother, so I put him on a strict physical regimen, and boy has it paid off am I right West?” The albino Alpha grinned widely and patted the Omega on the back.

Ludwig hummed, "I suppose it has, though I did do the work." He answered with a slight look. It was true, he didn't get harassed nearly as much as the other Omegas his age... but he also had to deal with their father's disapproval. Not to mention the only Alphas going after him now were just looking to prove something with a challenge, hence why he tended to find them irritating all around. He didn't need someone to 'conquer' him and then make him into a whimpering house Omega. Especially not someone whose ass he could kick, if scents weren't a part of it that is.

The pictures on the next page were gathered together in a cluster, the page was a little different from the rest in the binder photo album, his mother had glued these ones together in the other book, so the whole page had to be transferred. Front and back of the page had a mix of the four little boys, blonde Ludwig, white haired Gilbert and two brunette boys whose names he didn't remember. Some friends of his grandfather's grand kids or something…

"That's-a me and-a fratello as kids..." Feliciano said pointing to the picture and sounding a little lost.

"What? Really?" He blinked, looking down at the pictures. Sure enough he could see the resemblance. It felt a little surreal... Sure they lived close to one another, but what were the chances? He looked at the other ratty, orange edged pages quickly that hosted more and more pictures of them in different places, adults sometimes present, freezing on one page that had him blushing. The first picture had Feliciano handing him a dandelion, followed by one of tiny Ludwig kissing Feliciano's cheek.

“Dude, this is…” Gilbert grinned brightly, “This is awesome! It’s like fate brought you two back together after all this time!” Ludwig was suddenly coughing, having gone to gasp and tell his brother off for the comment, when he wound up choking himself instead. He was thankful for the excuse for a red face, and a little hopeful he'd pass out.

Feliciano reached over, patting his back, the contact sending a jolt through him, but after a moment, he recovered. He snapped the book shut, “Right, I think that’s enough pictures for today.” He said face still a deep red.

Gilbert smirked, “Aw, what’s the matter Luddy, don’t want Feli to see you two being all lovey and cute together~?” He chuckled, causing both Alpha and Omega to go red.

“They’re fine,” He grumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms, shooting Gilbert a look, “I’m just sick of listening to your stupid comments.”

“Pfft, I’m awesome and you know it!” Gilbert laughed confidently, grinning brightly.

Ludwig scrubbed his face with his hands, "I'm sorry about my dummkopf brother... " He sighed from his place further back than them.

Feliciano chuckled lightly "It’s okay Luddy, I don’t-a mind him." Ludwig gave a hum. Not jealous... Even if he had a reason to have any feeling of jealousy over Feliciano, which he didn't, his brother was an Alpha so that was never going to happen!

Feliciano suddenly spoke up with excitement, “Oh, I just remember, I wanted to invite you two over for-a dinner tonight!” Ludwig looked over in interest and Gilbert smiled, 

“That sounds awesome, at what time? Dad’s not gonna be home tonight, I checked, so we’re good whenever.”

The small Alpha checked his watch, “At eight PM, does-a that work?” He asked, looking up at Ludwig.

"Y-Yeah, Eight should be good." He nodded, agreeing quickly. Instantly he got hit with unfamiliar nerves, that only got worse when Gilbert clicked his tongue.

"Dammit, looks like I can't," Ludwig looked over at Gilbert who was looking at his phone, slight fear in his eyes, though none escaping in more noticeable ways, "I’d completely forgotten that I’d already made plans with a buddy of mine and I’m supposed to meet him at seven. Sorry Feli, I gotta rain check on that but West is still totally up for it.”

Ludwig blinked and looked back to Feliciano with a small smile "yeah, of course. if you're okay with that." He said he lived with his grandfather... so at least it was only going to be one person to mistake him for an Alpha this time right?

Feliciano gave a wide smile, “That’s-a perfectly fine! Come on, let’s-a go over there now so that we can-a help out with dinner!” The bubbly Alpha stood, attempting to pulled Ludwig up, but he was a little heavier than the other anticipated, causing the other to pout. A small jab of self doubt hit him for not being Omega-ish enough... but he merely stood, pushing the thought aside.

"Would I have time to grab a shower and change first?" he asked, looking away and blushing a little. He was sure he probably didn't smell great. His Omega scent strong enough that even he could smell it on himself.

“Oh sure, go right ahead!”

Ludwig nodded "I won't take long" He promised, heading towards the hall "Behave East" He cautioned on his way.

"whatever" the voice followed him down the hall from Gilbert, and he rolled his eyes. 

He took a little longer than normal in the shower, nervously scrubbing himself down, but fifteen minutes later he was out. It was then he realized in his haste he'd forgotten to grab fresh clothes and his styling products from his room... He sighed and wrapped a towel firmly around his waist and walked into the hall, pushing wet strands back and out of his face on his way to his room. Quickly he searched his room for an outfit. Did he go button down? T-shirt? Jeans or shorts? God… he hadn’t been so confused about what to wear since he was fourteen… 

In the end he settled on jeans and a well fitted t-shirt with an opened button down over top. Quickly he dried and gelled his hair back in it’s usual harsh slick fashion to keep it out of his eyes. He always felt he looked too young and soft if it hung in his eyes, only heats an excuse not to style it. He skipped body sprays, not wanting to cover the Omega scent too much for once, and walked out of his room, 

“I’m ready, sorry for making you wait” he got into the living room, putting his hands in his pockets, 

Feliciano stood up and smiled at him “That’s okay, there’s still plenty of-a time to get to my place! Are you-a ready to go?” He asked as he rocked on the balls of his feet. 

"Yeah, all set" He said with a nod as he grabbed his cellphone off the end table, tucking it into his back pocket. "Feed the dogs before you leave please East?" He asked moving towards the steps down to the front door, Feliciano right behind him. 

Gilbert flashed a thumbs up from his spot on the couch, "Sure, leave it to the awesome me to take care of our dogs!"

Ludwig nodded and walked down the steps to the front door, bending over to grab and slip on his shoes. "So how far away did you say you were?" He asked out of curiosity.

Feliciano put on his on shoes “Just two blocks over, not that far from here.” he finished and held the door open for them. Ludwig nodded as he moved through it and down the front steps onto the driveway. Well, If nothing else, this would be an interesting dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Feliciano had first met Ludwig and had gone over to his place. He was painting outside, as per usual unless it was raining, and humming to himself. Today’s painting was a still-life of the backyard, just something simple to pass the time.

Feliciano was also trying to distract himself while he waited for Ludwig to call him, or to even come over unannounced. Ever since they met, the Alpha couldn’t stop thinking about the unique Omega he had met, and how handsome he had looked as well. He didn’t mind saying that about an Omega, especially when it was true. He also wished that the other would contact him, sure he had forgotten to get the other’s phone number, but he HAD given him his-!

Wait… Had he given Ludwig his number?

He put down his paint brush and pulled out his cellphone. If he had given Ludwig his number, than he would have made a note of it so he wouldn’t forget. Lo and behold, there was no note. He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead, how could he be such an idiot?!

The Italian brought his supplies inside, putting it away and cleaning his brushes off, before heading back downstairs and grabbing his coat. He wrote a note for his grandpa when he got home explaining where he had gone, and then headed out to go to Ludwig’s house. Feliciano remembered where it was, and smiled brightly as his memory proved him right and he saw the house.

Happily, he jogged up to the door and rang the bell, waiting patiently for it to be answered. When Ludwig opened the door, he was first hit by the wave of scent coming from the other, than a second later with the realization that the other must’ve just finished working out judging by his clothes and the sweat on his body. God he wished he could have been there to see it, the other building up that sweat and just mmmm~! No, focus, you are not Antonio’s friend Francis for crying out loud!

Ludwig looked at him in surprise, “H-Hey.” He greeted a little awkwardly, pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

Feliciano gulped quietly and smiled, “Ciao Luddy, how are you? I would’ve come by sooner, but I had-a only just realized today that I never gave you my cell number or my address.” He chuckled weakly and smiled apologetically.

“Oh… yeah, I’m good.” Ludwig chuckled uneasily as he crossed his arms over his chest, “I was wondering about that, with the number.” He nodded.

Gilbert, in the living room, walked over and smiled brightly, “Hey Feli, good to see ya again, come on in!” He smirked at Ludwig briefly as they walked back inside, though Feliciano had no idea why, but gladly followed the other Alpha in and take his shoes off.

Ludwig shut the door behind him, “Make yourself at home.” The blonde added. He went up the stairs, and Feliciano followed him and Gilbert.

The albino looked back at him, “Too bad you didn’t get here sooner, you could’ve joined us in our work-out! I bet some of West’s old clothes might’ve fit you!” He said cheerfully.

“Ve, Luddy was really as thin as I was at one point?” Feliciano tilted his head in mild surprise as Gilbert continued, “Oh yeah, totally! I’ve got some pictures too if you want proof, kesese!”

“I'm sure he doesn't want to see those!” Ludwig insisted, even as Feliciano smiled, “I’d love to!” He spoke practically at the same time as the Omega, causing Gilbert to laugh, “Awesome! You two go to the couch and I’ll go get the photo album!” With that, he jogged upstairs to go get it.

“Hehe, he’s really energetic!” Feliciano commented as he sat down on the couch, wiggling slightly to get comfortable. Ludwig sat next to him, in the middle of the couch, and grumbled, “He's definitely not still very often…”

A few minutes later, Gilbert returned, “Alright, I’ve got pictures!” He cheered. Gilbert sat down on the couch to the left of Ludwig and opened up the old album. On the very first page was a picture of Ludwig as a baby, lying on his stomach in a diaper.

“Aaaaawww~! He’s so tiny~!” Feliciano cooed, finding the picture absolutely adorable.

“Yeah, I know right? Even than he was stubborn as hell though, trying to get his toys and such on his own. Well, that’s what dad told us anyway.” Gilbert pointed to the next picture, “Here’s one of Ludwig as a baby in the bath.” In this picture, Ludwig was splashing water at their dad as he tried to wash him in the bathroom sink.

“Fascinating.” Ludwig said flatly, turning the page. The next picture was of him and Gilbert sitting on a blanket. Gilbert was sitting and hitting blocks together, and Ludwig was lying on his stomach gnawing on them.

The Italian Alpha giggled, “Looks like someone was teething in this picture.” Feliciano smiled and looked at the next one, which was of Ludwig dressed in a frilly baby outfit.

Gilbert smirked, “That’s Luddy in an outfit an aunt got for him. Pretty cute right?” Feli nodded in agreement.

“There’s one of Gilbert in a sailor suit.” Ludwig pointed out the picture below his own with a slight smirk, “Same aunt, but she thought he was going to be a Beta.” The Albino German blushed slightly and flipped to the next page.

The Alpha smiled softly at the picture of a toddler sized Ludwig running around a playground, “This was Ludwig’s first visit to a playground. He was so excited he didn’t know what to do first.”

Feliciano smiled at that one, thinking that Ludwig looked adorable, then flipped to the next page and snorted. In this one, Ludwig was dressed in all punk clothing, with black eyeliner and everything.

Gilbert had less grace than Feli and burst out laughing, “Oh god, I’d almost forgotten about Ludwig’s punk phase!” He laughed loudly.

Ludwig shoved his hands over the picture and was red, “Shut up! It was just a phase! I was fourteen!” He insisted tensely.

Feliciano smiled over at Ludwig with a chuckle, “Don’t worry, everyone has-a gone through a phase like this at one time!” That being said, he wasn’t going to show any pictures of him from his phase any time soon.

Ludwig grunted, glaring at Gilbert before turning the page. From the looks of it, it was Ludwig and Gilbert in high school. The difference between what he looked like back then and what he looked like now was surprising.

“I was fifteen here... right before Gilbert dragged me to train.” the blonde explained, pointing to the picture.

“Wow, you’re so much different now, it’s amazing!” Feliciano looked at the picture with slightly wide eyes as Gilbert chuckled, “Yep, and it’s all thanks to me! I didn’t want some not awesome asshole taking advantage of my little brother, so I put him on a strict physical regiment, and boy has it paid off am I right West?” The albino Alpha grinned widely and patted the Omega on the back.

Ludwig hummed in agreement, “I suppose it has, though I did do the work.” He flipped to the next page, which was a cluster of photos all glued to the page. Feliciano blinked in confusion as he looked at the pictures of Ludwig and Gilbert as children, and…

“That’s-a me and-a fratello as kids…” Feliciano said dumbfounded as he pointed to one of the pictures of all four of them together.

“What? Really?” Ludwig blinked and looked down at the pictures. He started flipping through the other, older pages which were full of pictures of the four of them. The blonde froze on one page that made both him and Feliciano blush though, with two pictures on it. The first was of Feliciano handing Ludwig a dandelion, and the second was of Ludwig kissing him on the cheek.

“Dude, this is…” Gilbert grinned brightly, “This is awesome! It’s like fate brought you two back together after all this time!” Ludwig started coughing, going to say something but then ended up choking himself instead. Feliciano reached over and patted him on the back to try and help him through it, his face still red from the picture.

Ludwig recovered after a moment and snapped the book shut, “Right, I think that’s enough pictures for today.” He said with a deep blush as he put the album down with a deep blush.

Gilbert smirked, “Aw, what’s the matter Luddy, don’t want Feli to see you two being all lovey and cute together~?” He chuckled. Feliciano blushed deeper. He, honestly, liked the pictures of them, though it _was_ still kind of embarrassing to actually see them…

The blonde Omega sighed, “They’re fine,” He grumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms, shooting Gilbert a look, “I’m just sick of listening to your stupid comments.”

“Pfft, I’m awesome and you know it!” Gilbert laughed confidently, grinning brightly.

Ludwig scrubbed his face with his hands, “I'm sorry about my dummkopf brother…” He sighed from his place further back than them.

Feliciano chuckled slightly, “It’s okay Luddy, I don’t-a mind him.” He’s still calmer then Lovino, not that that was saying much. Plus, he was a bit distracted by the slight show of childbearing hips being shown from the blonde’s riding up shirt. It was an odd combination of muscle and softness, that you wouldn’t really expect to see, but there it was anyway.

Ludwig hummed in reply and Feliciano smiled more, “Oh, I just remember, I wanted to invite you two over for-a dinner tonight!” Gilbert smiled, “That sounds awesome, at what time? Dad’s not gonna be home tonight, I checked, so we’re good whenever.”

The small Alpha checked his watch, “At eight PM, does-a that work?” He asked, looking up at Ludwig.

“Y-Yeah, Eight should be good.” Ludwig nodded in agreement as Gilbert checked his phone, then clicked his tongue, “Damnit, looks like I can’t, I’d completely forgotten that I’d already made plans with a buddy of mine and I’m supposed to meet him at seven. Sorry Feli, I gotta rain check on that but West is still totally up for it.” Ludwig blinked, then looked at Feli again with a small smile, “Yeah, of course. If you’re okay with that.”

Feliciano couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, “That’s-a perfectly fine! Come on, let’s-a go over there now so that we can-a help out with dinner!” He got up and attempted, but failed, to pull Ludwig up with him, pouting slightly at the sheer difference in strength.

Regardless, the blonde Omega stood up, “Would I have time to grab a shower and change first?” He asked, looking away with a slight blush, “Oh sure, go right ahead!” Feliciano mentally slapped himself for that one, of course Ludwig would want to get ready first, he had just done a work out and was all sweaty! Though it was a good look for him, Feliciano had to say…

Ludwig nodded, “I won't take long.” He promised, heading towards the hall, “Behave East.” He cautioned on his way.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” Once Ludwig was gone, the albino Alpha leaned forward towards Feliciano, “So, what are your intentions with my little brother?” He asked, clearly suspicious though honestly, Feliciano didn’t know why.

The shorter Alpha tilted his head, “Ve, what are you talking about?” He asked in return with a slight frown.

The conversation continued for about fifteen minutes, getting nowhere, when Feliciano was distracted by the sight of Ludwig coming out of the bathroom. He was dripping wet with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was in strands, dripping water on to his face and hand as he pushed it away.

Ludwig didn’t seem to notice them however, and once he was out of the room Gilbert laughed loudly, “Well I guess I don’t have to worry about anything after all!” Feliciano’s confusion only grew, but he didn’t comment on it.

About ten minutes later, Ludwig, now dressed in jeans and a well fitted t-shirt with an opened button down over top of it, “I’m ready, sorry for making you wait.” The blonde got into the living room, putting his hands in his pockets.

Feliciano stood up and smiled at him, “That’s okay, there’s still plenty of-a time to get to my place! Are you-a ready to go?” He asked politely, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah, all set.” Ludwig nodded as he grabbed his cellphone off the end table, tucking it into his back pocket, “Feed the dogs before you leave please East?” He asked moving towards the steps down to the front door, Feliciano following close behind.

Gilbert gave a thumbs up from the couch, “Sure, leave it to the awesome me to take care of our dogs!”

Ludwig nodded and walked down the steps to the front door, bending over to grab and slip on his shoes, “So how far away did you say you were?” The Omega asked.

Feliciano grabbed his shoes, pulling them on as well, “Just two blocks over, not that far from here.” He finished tying his shoes and opened the door, waiting for the other. Ludwig nodded as he moved through it and down the front steps onto the drive way.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig found the walk to Feliciano’s relatively short, getting to the house in only a few minutes. He was baffled at how close they were actually as he took the few steps up to get to the front door. They had to have gone to the same school at some point right? Then again, the age difference, and it was a really big high school. His attention was drawn as Feliciano opened the door and smiled brightly, "Grandpa, I'm home!" He called as Ludwig followed him inside, taking off his shoes, nerves twisting his stomach.

"I'm in the kitchen, but my hands are a little full," came the cheerful voice "Come give grandpa a hug~!"

Feliciano smiled and lead the way into the kitchen. A man, Ludwig guessed was Feliciano's father, was sliding a cake into the fridge as they got there. "I brought my friend Ludwig over. You know the guy I told you saved me from-a that other Alpha the other day?" Ludwig went slightly pink as the older man smiled at him.

"Hello sir, It's nice to meet you" He said formally.

"Very nice to meet you too! You can call me Rome, or Grandpa, just not Romulus it's a long name and takes too much to say~" He said cheerfully, before turning to confusingly hug Feliciano close, "Thank you for saving my cute little Grandson~ Not many Alphas would get involved with a debate between two others. You must be very brave, it's a good thing to be!"

Ludwig cringed, "Uh... well..." he went a little pinker, embarrassed at the common mistake.

Feliciano chuckled, “Grandpa, Ludwig’s an Omega, which just makes it all the more impressive if-a you ask me!” he said beaming brightly.

"An Omega?" Rome frowned in confusion, sniffing the air towards Ludwig and raising his eyebrows in surprise. "So he is, that is very impressive!" he exclaimed.

Ludwig just cleared his throat, looking away, "It was nothing..." he murmured, Grandpa Rome ignored this and continued turning to his grandson,

"So is that why you brought him over? Introduce your future mate to all of us once your brother and Antonio get here?" Ludwig's eyes popped open and his head twisted around, going so much redder.

"U-Um, well, I-I-I...!" Feliciano stuttered, and Ludwig only got increasingly flustered himself at the lack of answer, now questioning it himself. Future what? and what did he mean his brother was coming? This was seeming like a bad idea...

"He invited my brother as well, but he was busy" He said lamely trying to distract from the outright question.There was a loud knock at the door and Ludwig felt relief at the distraction, followed by anxiety.

"Oh, that must be Lovi and Antonio!" Feliciano said as he looked towards it. Great... now another Alpha and an Omega who was going to be so much more Omega than him! Not that he was trying to be... right?

"I'll get it" Rome said, giving Feliciano a final squeeze and heading for the door, leaving the two alone.

Ludwig looked over, "You're sure I'm not intruding?" He asked, considering Feliciano's brother and brother-in-law had come, hearing the muffled talking from the front door.

Feliciano smiled softly “Don’t-a worry, you’re not intruding at all, I promise.” Ludwig nodded still feeling a touch out of place, but trying not to make it noticeable.

A smaller man who did hold a similarity to Feliciano came through the kitchen door suddenly, wine in hand as he put it on the counter. He didn't even glance at them, bending to slip the bottles into the wine cooler. He was obviously an Omega from the smell of him. He also looked the part, Small, curved, and soft with a claim mark on his neck. A good picture of what an Omega should be, until he opened his mouth, "Fucking Antonio," He started, sounding irritated, "What the hell is it with you Alphas!? Just can't keep your damn hands to yourself and you know what else-?" He cut off turning and spotting Ludwig, "Oh great... another one of you lot. Who the fuck is this asshole than?"

Feliciano huffed and pouted, "Lovi, Language!" He scolded before continuing, "Lovino, this is my friend Ludwig. Ludwig, this is my brother Lovino and his mate Antonio." 

Antonio smiled at him brightly, having come into the kitchen closely after, "Hola, it's nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully extending a hand for Ludwig to shake. Ludwig took it, giving a good shake.

"Nice to meet you too" He said with a small smile.

"Okay, whatever, but why is he here?" Lovino started again, "Why bring another Alpha to a family thing? Don't tell me you're swinging that way now." Ludwig sighed, not sure if he should be tired by the assumption he was an Alpha or embarrassed by the fact that he'd been brought to a family function and everyone seemed to assume it was a date. 

"I'm not an Alpha" He said, slightly irritated.

“You’re not?” Antonio blinked in surprise before sniffing the air, getting a whiff of Ludwig’s scent, “Wow, I’ve never met such a buff looking Omega before!” He exclaimed in slight shock.

Ludwig nodded, and luckily before Lovino could open his mouth again, Grandpa Rome came back into the kitchen “Lovino, try and not scare away Feliciano’s new innamorato the first time you meet him mmm?” He said ruffling the smaller Omega’s hair. 

“His what?!-” Lovino exclaimed, as Ludwig look on in confusion, not understanding the word…

“Who’s gonna help me make the pasta?” Feli’s Grandpa interrupted cheerfully.

Feliciano gave a bright smile, "Me!" and jogged over towards his Grandfather, Ludwig gave the other two a weary look, and Followed Feliciano deciding learning about making Pasta might be interesting.... 

 

The day had been… A day… He’d helped in any way he could, but mostly he observed. Lovino, whom he’d thought would be a good fit for his orientation, turned out to be the most argumentative unpleasant Omega he’d seen. In contrast, his Alpha was patient and kind. Which was a good thing, since Ludwig felt like he was being glared at the whole day, and he was certain the Italian grumblings hadn’t all been nice.

Finally dinner was ready and everyone was sat around the table. Ludwig thankfully beside Feliciano and across from Antonio. The boys Grandfather at the head of the table with his grandsons at each side. 

“Well, this all looks fantastic! Antonio, could you grab the wine? I forgot to get it on my way out” He requested with a smile that crinkled at his eyes.

"The stuff we brought is on the middle shelf" Lovino called over his shoulder and into the kitchen as Antonio got up to get it.

Ludwig cringed a little at the glass in front of him. Yes, he'd had a beer on very rare occasions at home... but he was still under age in British Columbia for a year and a half. He really wasn't sure the best way to bring it up, "Would you mind if I just got some water?" he asked awkwardly. Rome tilted his head, 

"Do you not like wine?" the older Alpha asked with a small frown.

"It's not that, I've never had it honestly" He explained, "I'm just, underage still..." There was an uncomfortable quiet over the table.

"How underage exactly?" Rome finally asked. 

"I'll be eighteen in October." heavier silence as he felt the looks of disbelief hit him.

Ludwig stared at his plate, hoping someone would speak. 

Antonio smiled as he returned to the dining room, bottle of wine in hand, when he noticed the silence and looked around, “Did something happen while I was gone?” He asked, confused.

"My brother's a pedophile," Lovino quipped finally looking away and holding out his glass to his mate. 

Ludwig turned a scowl of his own on the other Omega "Besides the fact that we just met a few days ago so there's nothing happening, I'll Legally be an adult in four months, I'm not a child..." he said with a deep sigh. He never wished he'd had Gilbert around more than right now, the pressure of the situation a little heavy on him. he turned redder, "Age of consent is sixteen anyway" He grumbled, praying someone would save him from his continued digging of his own grave, 

"Well! Nothing wrong with youth is there!" Rome suddenly piped up with a smile. "Let's pour the wine, Feliciano, get your guest some water, and we'll eat!" 

Feliciano smiled and nodded "Yes Nonno!" he got up to get the water, and Ludwig felt himself relax a little. He still felt embarrassment, and nerves over what effect his age had on the small Alpha's thoughts of him, but at least he seemed happy. His age shouldn't have been a big issue... plenty of Omega's were younger than their Alpha's right?

"Thank you" Ludwig said quietly as the wine was poured for everyone else and he started eating. It took a few minutes, but tension seemed to clear, 

"So. How did you find him then? trolling playgrounds?" Lovino asked his brother with a raised eyebrow. Ludwig was liking him less and less... 

Ludwig looked down at the cat, mouth full of food. He chewed, swallowed, then bent over petting the animal who had apparently caused Feliciano's issue with the other Alpha in the first place.

Lovino rolled his eyes "Idiota... I've told you before to be careful" Lovino grumbled and then continued speaking in Italian Ludwig knew from experience he probably didn't want to know what Feliciano's brother was saying, focusing on the cat for the moment instead.

Feliciano said something back in Italian with a huff, and he glanced up at the table, watching the other Omega go red. It must have been somewhat funny, Antonio had his mouth covered, obviously trying not to laugh, and their Grandfather was grinning down at his food, attempting not to choke on it. 

"You touched my brother asshole!?" Lovino snapped. Ludwig's eyes opening wide,

"W-What? no I-" He stumbled. 

"You save him so you think he owes you something or some shit-" the Omega continued standing at his place. Ludwig sat straight up, a small amount of fear breaking through from the aggressiveness of the other Omega. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation when it was an Omega getting aggressive and it was making him nervous... "Is it a think you do cause you can't get any real Alpha's to look at you shit head?!"

"Lovino calm down" their grandfather said sternly, but the green eyed Omega continued to glare Ludwig down.

Feliciano spoke up, confused, “I just said that the sausages he made when we had dinner at-a his place were good, why are you getting mad fratello?!”

Ludwig watched as something dawned on Lovino, causing him to look less like he wanted some sort of fight, and more like he was irritated with his brother. The smaller Omega's hands went to his face as he sat down and tried to process whatever it was, bright red with occasional sobs. 

"well," Rome cut into the tension again, "At least dinner has not been boring, right?" He said cheerfully, reaching over and patting Lovino's shoulder. Feliciano chuckled beside him, nodding as everyone simply resumed eating. 

The rest of dinner went well. a few loud outbursts, but Feliciano seems very relaxed. It was strange for Ludwig to watch really. he had always assumed His brother and father both being Alpha's is what drove them to fight, but Feliciano and his grandfather seemed fine, and there wasn't even a tension around Antonio. The most aggressive force in the house was the only other Omega! Slowly, he relaxed into it, happy to be around the atmosphere of happy Alpha's for once. 

Eventually however, he looked at his phone and cringed a little, quarter to eleven and his father would be home between eleven and midnight. He stood up from the couch in the living room where they had gathered "Uh... Thank you for having me, but I should get home before my family starts to worry" 

Rome stood and smiled "It was nice to have you Ludwig, I hope we haven't scared you away" 

"No sir, It was nice to meet you too. thank you for having me over" he said formally

Antonio stood up as well, “Do you want me and Lovi to drive you home?” He offered. Lovino looking like the might try and drown Antonio for the suggestion before Feli smiled brightly,

“I’ll-a walk him home! His house isn’t that-a far from here, and you and fratello live in the opposite direction so it would mean less driving for you two!” Various eyes under raised eyebrows turned to Feliciano.

"You wanna walk him home... alone.. in the dark?" Lovino questioned with a dry chuckle of disbelief. "You realize you have to come back without him right?"

"I'm fine to walk myself... it's only a few blocks..." Ludwig offered, drawing a frown from the eldest Alpha,

"A few blocks or not it's too late for any Omega to be out alone, let alone one your age but..." He turned to his grandson "Are you sure you want to Feliciano? it's uh... pretty late" Ludwig was getting uneasy with the lack of confidence people seemed to have for the Alpha in question. He’d be fine on his own, even if it did earn an unhappy look from Gilbert…. 

“Don’t-a worry, I can-a take care of both myself and Luddy!” Feliciano said cheerfully, standing and grabbing his arm, he pulled and got pulled back a bit before Ludwig could even react, feeling bad at the small look of defeat that temporarily passed. He allowed himself to be pulled, better late than never. 

"uh... okay, thank you..." He said quietly, a little more embarrassed by the group watching him be pulled towards the door... alright and the fact that the alpha was holding his arm. 

They got on their shoes and coats and started to head back. There was a strange tenseness to the situation. It hadn't been there when they walked in the light, but in the light Feliciano didn't know he was seventeen, and neither of them had been the butt of too many couple jokes... Now however.

He was about to open his mouth and say god knows what, when there was a bang of a cat jumping over a trash can near by. Feliciano cried out in surprise and suddenly was behind Ludwig, clinging and trembling. Ludwig had to take a moment to compose himself and not laugh. It would be seen as cruel to, even if he didn't mean it to be. It was just a bit of relief in the tension he'd built up himself really. When he was sure he was fine he turned his head "It's fine, it was just a cat" he explained "I saw it run past."

Feliciano looked up and chuckled weakly, Ludwig frowned as he was still trembling "Heheh,sorry, I guess that wasn’t very Alpha of me to hide behind you…" He let go and backed up a step, looking down and away, “I’ve-a always been a coward, so Omegas aren’t really interested in me beyond being a friend. I don’t-a want to be mean and scary, but it seems like those are the only kinds of Alphas that Omegas go for…”

Ludwig turned and stared for a moment, blinking, then blushed, clearing his throat awkwardly and looking away "I don't mind if you hide behind me. I uh..." He set his face in a serious look, trying to cover any emotions he felt "I've never like bossy Alpha's myself..." He admitted "I find the cruelty and overly controlling attitudes irritating. Omega's who go for that are..." He trailed off with a shrug "Well, I guess I've never been like other Omega's so, those types of Alpha's just don't interest me." He sighed blushing a little further, 

Feliciano was quiet for what felt like ages. Ludwig glanced at him just before a bright smile lit his face. “I guess we’re-a both different than the norm then aren’t we? I like that!” He giggled and smiled more, Ludwig blushing deeper with a small smile as he continued to look away. Suddenly the smile faded, replaced by minor shock as Feliciano grabbed his hand, “Come on, lets’-a get you home.” Ludwig nodded stiffly and grunted in agreement, following the small Alpha back towards his house. 

They reached it, walking all the way to the door. Ludwig wasn't exactly sure how to take his hand back or say goodbye.. he was still a little flustered from the conversation if he was being honest. "Thank you for walking me home... and inviting me. It was... nice" excluding your brother, he added on silently. Not that he could say much with Gilbert on his side. 

Feliciano nodded, “Si, it was. I hope that we can do it again some time, you’re-a always welcomed to come and visit, we love having guests over.” The small Alpha smiled up at him softly. 

"Thanks, I will" He said with an awkward nod and a soft smile. He stood for a second longer before looking at the door then back at Feliciano, reluctantly taking his hand back, "So, goodnight then" He said with a nod, starting to turn towards the door.

"W-Wait!" Feliciano said quickly, Ludwig turned back to see the blush on he face and tilted his head a bit in question, waiting. His confusion only grew from there and Feliciano looked up at him and gulped, "U-Um, can you take a step down...?" 

"uh, sure?" Ludwig answered frowning slightly, bewildered as he walked to the steps and took a step down, "Is this good?" 

Feliciano nodded and blushed when suddenly Ludwig was being grabbed and kissed. He suffered a half a second of shock, hands landing on Feliciano's arms, eyes flying open and face burning before he eased them closed and returned the kiss. It felt almost overwhelming, the Omega quivering just slightly from it. Ignoring the time line, it just felt right, like little pieces of a puzzle coming together. No matter how embarrassing that comparison was, it was true. 

There was a scent in the air calming him as the kiss continued, Ludwig felt himself melting to it. A tingle over his body as the natural submission took hold, his Omega scent becoming stronger as his head clouded pleasantly. Ludwig could have lost himself in it... but the irritation of reason and realization bugged in his head. He pulled back, a little breathless. "I should get in..." He muttered, not moving his hands away, still feeling heady.

Feliciano whined quietly, but nodded, “Okay, I understand…” He then blushed a little, “Can… Can I see you again tomorrow?” His tone was hopeful and honestly... the request had the Omega in Ludwig rolling over already, the scent too much.

"yeah... I-" He cleared his throat, trying to think through the haze "I'd like that" He said more firmly,

Feliciano smiled at that, "Then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ludwig, I'll see you then." Ludwig blushed further as Feliciano kissed his cheek and left him on the steps to try and calm himself down before going in to where his brother most likely was... 

It took him a minute but the cool air helped him calm himself and clear his head, though he still smelled strongly of Omega, and had the tiniest of blushes across his cheek.. Ludwig took a deep breath and went in the house, taking off his shoes and walking quietly, and hopeful, up the stairs. He jumped a bit as Gilbert walked out of the kitchen with a smirk, "Hey Luddy, welcome home. Have a good time with Feli~?" it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated... but then again, he'd only just started. 

"It was fine" Ludwig answered sitting on the arm of the couch, trying to control he features and losing. His older brother smiled, sitting down on the couch next to him 

"And what was Feli's family like, were they all like him?" He asked curiously. 

"Mostly" Ludwig said after a moment of thinking. "His Grandfather and brother-in-law seemed more like him." He explained before frowning "His brother wasn't really what I expected though." That was putting it nicely. Sure he was small and soft, but he was also harsh tempered... maybe even less Omega like than Ludwig himself.

Gilbert tilted his head, "What do you-?" Before he could finish, the door slammed open and their father walked in. Ludwig could smell the aggression coming in ahead before he even heard the boots on the steps, a clear sign he was pissed... He froze in his spot, fear starting to bubble as any happy glow faded quickly. 

"What the hell was the meaning of that Ludwig!" Their father growled as he reached the top of the steps, turning and glaring at the Omega. 

"What do you-" Ludwig tried, seeing if he could figure out exactly what made him this upset, but that was answered soon after. 

"Don't play dumb! first you do this" he gestured at Ludwig's body "to yourself, and then I see you locked onto the mouth of some pathetic excuse for a Alpha?! Befriending him was bad enough, but I won't stand for this!" Ludwig was shaking, though his face was set and serious as he stared at his fathers feet, refusing to let himself cower or hide, no matter how much he wanted to.

Gilbert glared at their father and got in between the Alpha and the Omega, Ludwig feeling a wash of relief, be stiffening his fingers on the couch so he didn't wind up embarrassingly clinging to his brother. "Why can't you just be happy for him? You were so worried that he wouldn't find someone at all, and Feli is an awesome guy too!" He defended, "Sure he's not that strong, but so what?! What one 'lacks' the other makes up for, shouldn't that be enough for you?!" Gilbert growled, letting off his own aggression.

"You damn well stay out of it for once! You've done enough damage and now he needs to start fixing it!" He shouted, voice and aggression rising above Gilberts. Ludwig could already sense the battle starting... 

Gilbert growled angrily, "The only one who needs fixing around here is you and your fucking stupid ways!" He yelled at the older Alpha.

"If you don't like it, there is the door!" Their father roared in return. It was a line he'd been using for the past year since Gilbert graduated, and frankly Ludwig was worried for the day he listened... right now though Ludwig found himself cowering under his father glare despite his best efforts, "As for you! You will not see that boy and that's final" There was heavy command in the voice, but Ludwig fought it and luckily it seemed as if their father was done for the moment, shoving past Gilbert to the hall, down to his room and slamming the door. leaving Ludwig a mess, glaring at the floor with fear pouring off him as he tried to maintain composure. 

"Sorry, are you okay?" Gilbert asked softly after a moment, a comforting scent reaching Ludwig, allowing him to breath, but also allowing tears to sting his eyes. He stood suddenly,

"I'm fine." He said shortly, then flinched. "Thank you..." He murmured softer. His head dropped to his hands, grinding the heel of his hands into his eyes, working to try and keep himself steady, not sure if he should embrace the comforting scent, or deal with the aggressive scent. Sadly, after being around Feliciano all day, and with the kiss, his first kiss from an Alpha, he was vulnerable and soon started to shake. 

Gilbert walked forward, pulling Ludwig into a hug and holding him closely, "If you want, I can help you sneak off with Feli. You two can be happy together, and I won't tell a soul where you've gone, promise..." 

Ludwig leaned into the hug, done with how he felt for the night, but he shook his head. The thought of explaining any other what was going on with the small Alpha was beyond what he could handle. "I just... I just have to be careful about seeing him" He said in a small, shaky voice that, twistedly, would have made his father proud. "It'll be fine" He was already considering hikes, places to hide away, excuses for not going to Ludwig's house... If he was careful, his father wouldn't have to know until he was old enough to move out...


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them walked side by side to Feliciano’s house. It was in a nice neighbourhood filled with mostly older folks and young couples just starting out. His house was the third from the left, and had a few little steps up to the door. He opened it and smiled brightly, “Grandpa, I’m home!” He called out, letting Ludwig inside as he took off his shoes.

“I'm in the kitchen, but my hands are a little full,” came the cheerful voice from the kitchen, “Come give grandpa a hug!”

Feliciano smiled and led Ludwig to the kitchen, where they could see his grandfather, an Alpha, placing dessert in the fridge for everyone for after dinner, “I brought my friend Ludwig over. You know, the guy I told you saved me from-a that other Alpha the other day?”

Rome smiled over at them as Ludwig gave a formal greeting, “Hello sir, It's nice to meet you.”

“Very nice to meet you too! You can call me Rome, or Grandpa, just not Romulus it's a long name and takes too much to say~” He said cheerfully, before turning to hug Feliciano close, like he had done many times in the past and would probably continue to do until the day he died, “Thank you for saving my cute little Grandson~ Not many Alphas would get involved with a debate between two others. You must be very brave, it's a good thing to be!”

Ludwig cringed, “Uh… well…” his face turned pink, and Feliciano chuckled at both the misunderstanding and at how cute Ludwig looked when he blushed, “Grandpa, Ludwig’s an Omega, which just makes it all the more impressive if-a you ask me!” He beamed brightly, not even attempting to fight the embrace. He liked his grandpa’s hugs, they were soft and warm and made him think of when he was little again.

“An Omega?” Rome frowned in confusion, then sniffed the air in Ludwig’s direction before raising his eyebrows in surprise, “So he is, that is very impressive!” He exclaimed.

Ludwig cleared his throat and looked away, “It was nothing…” He murmured as Rome turned to Feliciano again, continuing.

“So is that why you brought him over? Introduce your future mate to all of us once your brother and Antonio get here?” Feliciano blushed deeply at that, his eyes widening slightly.

“U-Um, well, I-I-I…!” Normally he always had something to say, but Rome was the one person so far who had the ability to render him speechless.

“He invited my brother as well, but he was busy.” Ludwig explained, just as a loud knock came from the door.

Feliciano looked over at it, “Oh, that must be Lovi and Antonio!”

“I'll get it!” Rome said, giving Feliciano a final squeeze and heading for the door, leaving the two alone.

Ludwig looked over at Feliciano, “You're sure I'm not intruding?” He asked.

The small Alpha smiled softly, “Don’t-a worry, you’re not intruding at all, I promise.” Ludwig nodded in response.

Lovino and Antonio entered the kitchen, Lovino putting some wine bottles into the cooler, “Fucking Antonio,” He sounded irritated, as per usual as the Alpha entered the kitchen after him, “What the hell is it with you Alphas?! Just can’t keep your damn hands to yourself and you know what else-?” He stopped when he noticed Ludwig, turning around to look at him, “Oh great… another one of you lot. Who the fuck is this asshole then?”

Feliciano huffed and pouted, “Lovi, language!” He continued with introductions any way, “Lovino, this is my friend Ludwig. Ludwig, this is my brother Lovino and his mate Antonio.”

Antonio, a Spanish Alpha that they had known since they were kids, smiled brightly at Ludwig, “Hola, it’s nice to meet you!” He said cheerfully as he held a hand out to Ludwig.

Ludwig took his hand, giving a good shake, “Nice to meet you too.” He said with a small smile.

“Okay, whatever, but why is he here?” Lovino started again, “Why bring another Alpha to a family thing? Don't tell me you're swinging that way now.”

“I'm not an Alpha.” Ludwig sighed, sounding slightly irritated.

“You’re not?” Antonio blinked in surprise before sniffing the air, getting a whiff of Ludwig’s scent, “Wow, I’ve never met such a buff looking Omega before!” He exclaimed in slight shock.

Ludwig nodded, and, fortunately, before Lovino could get a word in Rome returned to the kitchen, “Lovino, try and not scare away Feliciano’s new innamorato the first time you meet him mmm?” He ruffled the Omega’s hair as Feliciano blushed slightly at that.

“His what?!” Lovino exclaimed. Feliciano was glad that Ludwig didn’t seem to know what that meant, otherwise it could have been embarrassing.

“Who’s gonna help me make the pasta?” Grandpa Rome interrupted cheerfully, to which Feliciano smiled brightly, “Me!” He said cheerfully, jogging over, leaving Ludwig with Antonio and Lovino, who quickly followed after them.

Having an extra helping hand in Ludwig while Antonio and Lovino set up the table was nice, even if most of the cooking was left to the two Alphas. Feliciano had grown up cooking with his brother and grandfather pretty much all of his life, especially after their grandmother had passed on. It was a pleasant memory for him, and when painting didn’t calm him, cooking usually would.

Dinner was served a while later with Rome at the head of the table, Feliciano and Lovino on either side of him. Antonio sat next to Lovino and Ludwig sat across from him next to Feliciano.

“Well, this all looks fantastic! Antonio, could you grab the wine? I forgot to get it on my way out.” Rome requested with a smile that crinkled at his eyes.

Antonio smiled, “Sure, no problem!” The Alpha got up and made his way to the kitchen, looking through the wine for a good selection for the five of them.

“The stuff we brought is on the middle shelf.” Lovino called over his shoulder and into the kitchen.

Feli noticed Ludwig cringing slightly before asking, “Would you mind if I just got some water?”

Rome tilted his head, “Do you not like wine?” the older Alpha asked with a small frown.

“It's not that, I've never had it honestly.” He explained, “I'm just, underage still…” The two Alphas and remaining Omega looked at him. Feliciano had an inkling as to why he was saying no to the wine, but…

“How underage exactly?” Rome finally asked.

“I'll be eighteen in October.” Somehow the silence got heavier. Feliciano had known that Ludwig was still in high school, but he had thought that he was nineteen, not seventeen! His large, muscular frame and his mature attitude had fooled Feliciano into thinking he was older…

Antonio smiled as he returned to the dining room, bottle of wine in hand, when he noticed the silence and looked around, “Did something happen while I was gone?” He asked, confused.

“My brother's a pedophile.” Lovino quipped finally looking away and holding out his glass to his mate. Antonio flinched slightly in surprise, then poured a glass for Lovino before sitting down and pouring one for himself.

Ludwig turned a scowl of his own on the other Omega, “Besides the fact that we just met a few days ago, I'll legally be an adult in four months, I'm not a child…” he said with a deep sigh, turning redder, “Age of consent is sixteen anyway.” He grumbled.

“Well! Nothing wrong with youth is there!” Rome suddenly piped up with a smile, “Let's pour the wine, Feliciano, get your guest some water, and we'll eat!”

Feliciano smiled and nodded, “Yes Nonno!” He got up, glad that Rome hadn’t had a problem with Ludwig’s age, and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Ludwig and returning a minute later with it, sitting down again.

“Thank you.” Ludwig replied quietly as everyone else poured a glass of wine. They started eating in a comfortable silence, then Lovino opened his mouth.

“So. How did you find him then? Trolling playgrounds?” Lovino asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t happy about his teasing, but the Italian Alpha went in to telling everyone how he and Ludwig had met as his pet cat walked up next to the table, meowing up at Ludwig and batting at his leg playfully. The Omega chewed and swallowed the food that was in his mouth and bent over to pet the cat, who purred loudly in response, already liking the blonde.

After Feliciano had finished his story, Lovino rolled his eyes, “Idiota… I’ve told you before to be careful.” Lovino grumbled then continued in Italian, “ _Bad enough to have an Omega save your ass, but some jerk-off, muscle headed kid?_ ”

“ _Luddy’s not a muscle-headed jerk! He’s really nice and friendly, and we even made dinner together and his sausage wasn’t half bad!_ ” The brunette Alpha tried to defend Ludwig, giving a huff and pouting childishly. Antonio had his hands over his mouth, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at Feliciano’s comment.

Lovino turned red and looked over at Ludwig, “You touched my brother asshole!?” Lovino snapped. Ludwig's eyes opening wide.

“W-What? No I-” He stumbled.

“You save him so you think he owes you something or some shit-” the Omega continued standing at his place, “Is it a think you do cause you can't get any real Alpha's to look at you shit head?!”

“Lovino calm down.” their grandfather said sternly, but the green eyed Omega continued to glare Ludwig down.

Feliciano looked at the scene in pure confusion, “I just said that the sausages he made when we had dinner at-a his place were good, why are you getting mad fratello?!”

Lovi’s face changed from being angry with Ludwig, to looking irritated at him. Feliciano tilted his head as his brother’s hands went to his face as he sat down, bright red with the occasional sob. Antonio gave an apologetic shrug to Ludwig and patted Lovino’s shoulder, smiling gently at his mate.

“Well,” Rome cut into the tension again, “At least dinner has not been boring, right?” He said cheerfully, reaching over and patting Lovino's shoulder. Feliciano chuckled and smiled, nodding in agreement before returning to eating dinner.

The rest of the meal went fantastic, aside from a few loud outbursts. Ludwig seemed to be having a good time, and he got along well with Rome and Antonio too which was great!

Time just flew by, and after what only felt like minutes but was really a few hours, Ludwig cringed as he looked at his phone, then stood up from the living room couch where they had all gathered to chat and catch-up after dinner, “Uh… Thank you for having me, but I should get home before my family starts to worry.” 

Rome stood and smiled, “It was nice to have you Ludwig, I hope we haven't scared you away.”

“No sir, it was nice to meet you too. Thank you for having me over.” he said formally.

Antonio stood up as well, “Do you want me and Lovi to drive you home?” He offered.

Feli smiled brightly, “I’ll-a walk him home! His house isn’t that-a far from here!”

Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “You wanna walk him home… alone… in the dark?” Lovino questioned with a dry chuckle, “You realize you have to come back without him right?”

“I'm fine to walk myself… it's only a few blocks…” Ludwig offered, drawing a frown from the eldest Alpha.

“A few blocks or not it's too late for any Omega to be out alone, let alone one your age but…” He turned to his grandson, “Are you sure you want to Feliciano? It's uh… pretty late.” Feliciano could smell Ludwig’s unease, and did his best to be confident, even though the idea scared him when he was reminded of the dark and the walking home alone part.

“Don’t-a worry, I can-a take care of both myself and Luddy!” He stood up, grabbing Ludwig’s arm and attempted to pull him over to the door, but found himself getting tugged back due to the difference in size and strength. Okay, that did hurt his pride a little bit to be honest.

“Uh… okay, thank you…” Ludwig said quietly as he let Feliciano pull him over to the door. The two got their shoes and jackets on, and started making their way back to Ludwig’s house.

Things seemed to be going fine, until suddenly there was a loud bang. Feliciano cried out in surprise and hid behind Ludwig, clinging to the back of the muscular blonde’s shirt and trembling in fright.

After a moment, Ludwig turned his head back to look at him, “It's fine, it was just a cat.” he explained, “I saw it run past.”

Feliciano looked up at him, chuckling weakly and still trembling a bit, “Heheh, sorry, I guess that wasn’t very Alpha of me to hide behind you…” He let go and backed up a step, looking down and away, “I’ve-a always been a coward, so Omegas aren’t really interested in me beyond being a friend. I don’t-a want to be mean and scary, but it seems like those are the only kinds of Alphas that Omegas go for…” He frowned, absolutely positive that Ludwig was going to laugh and call him weak, like so many other Omegas had done before hand…

Ludwig’s silence scared Feliciano as it dragged on, but was broken when he cleared his throat, “I don’t mind if you hide behind me. I uh…” Feliciano looked at his serious, yet slightly blushing, face, “I’ve never liked bossy Alphas myself…” He admitted, “I find the cruelty and overly controlling attitudes irritating. Omegas who go for that are…” He trailed off with a shrug, “Well, I guess I've never been like other Omegas so, those types of Alphas just don't interest me.” He sighed blushing a little further.

Feliciano blushed, his turn to stare for a while, then smiled brightly, “I guess we’re-a both different then the norm than aren’t we? I like that!” He giggled, then smiled more and held Ludwig’s hand, partially for Ludwig’s safety and partially for his own safety, “Come on, lets’-a get you home.” Ludwig nodded stiffly and grunted in agreement, following the small Alpha back towards his house.

They got there not too long after, walking all the way to the door. Feliciano almost didn’t want to say goodbye, or let go of his hand really… He _liked_ being with someone who wasn’t like everyone else, “Thank you for walking me home… and for inviting me. It was… nice.”

The small Alpha nodded, “Si, it was. I hope that we can do it again some time, you’re-a always welcomed to come and visit, we love having guests over.” Feliciano smiled softly up at Ludwig.

“Thanks, I will.” Ludwig said with an awkward nod and a soft smile. He looked between the door and him before taking his hand back, “So, goodnight then.” The Omega said with a nod, starting to turn towards the door.

“W-Wait!” Feliciano said quickly, blushing. Ludwig turned back to face him, tilting his head in question. Feliciano gulped slightly at the height difference, “U-Um, can you take a step down…?” He asked.

“Uh, sure?” Ludwig answered frowning slightly, bewildered as he walked to the steps and took a step down, “Is this good?”

Feliciano nodded, the height difference more manageable now. Blushing deeply, the Alpha gripped on to the blonde, muscular Omega and kissed him, his face burning at the action. They had only just met a few days ago, and yet that scent, and the pictures of them together as children, and Ludwig’s acceptance of him despite not being a typical Alpha… If all of that wasn’t a sign of some kind, then what was? Feliciano relaxed when he felt Ludwig’s hands on his arms and the kiss being returned, letting off a loving scent as they embraced like this.

The kiss continued, Ludwig’s alluring scent mingling with Feliciano’s own, as the two relaxed in each other’s embrace, letting everything fall in to place as it all just felt so right.

After a bit, Ludwig pulled back breathlessly, “I should get in…” He muttered.

Feliciano whined slightly, but nodded, “Okay, I understand…” He then blushed a little, “Can… Can I see you again tomorrow?” He asked hopefully, feeling a little overwhelmed by their scents.

“Yeah… I-” Ludwig cleared his throat, “I'd like that.” He said more firmly.

The Alpha smiled at that, happily and lovingly, “Then, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Ludwig, I’ll see you then.” He was tempted to go in for another kiss, but he knew that if he did he’d just end up staying longer and delaying Ludwig, so, with just a kiss to the cheek, Feliciano made his way home, so happy that he didn’t even remember that he was walking home alone at night.

When he got home, he closed the door behind him, leaned against it, and sighed dreamily with a dopey smile plastered on to his face, the feeling of his and Ludwig’s first kiss lingering on Feliciano’s lips.

Grandpa Rome was leaning against the wall with a smirk, “I take that it was a good walk?” He asked with a knowing tone.

Feliciano just sighed happily, “I think I’m-a in love~” He said dreamily, taking off his shoes and jacket. Lovino and Antonio’s shoes were gone, so they must have already left. Too bad, Feli had wanted to give them a proper good bye. Oh well, there was always next time, right now he was too happy to care.

Rome raise an eyebrow, “A very good walk then.” He chuckled, moving forward and putting an arm around his grandson’s shoulder, “Come sit, I'll get us something to drink and we'll chat huh?”

The young Alpha smiled brightly and nodded, “Si, that sounds great!” He made his way to the kitchen with Rome and sat at the table. Once he was, he started telling his grandpa about the walk, how Ludwig was so accepting of him, and of their magical kiss on his front porch, “And-a he said that I can come visit him again tomorrow!” He finished off.

Rome was leaning his chin against his hand with a soft smile, nodding, “Well, I won't say there aren't going to be bumps for the pair of you,” he said gently, “but I'm happy for you.” he smiled, and then his face grew somewhat serious, “Just remember, physical affection needs to wait until he's of age.” He scolded lightly, adding a dramatic flair to his words, “No matter how badly you want to take him and lay him down in a field of flowers, blonde hair shining and the heavens watching as you both express your love openly. None of it will look good if handcuffs become involved from an outside party.”

Feliciano nodded at that, “Yes Grandpa.” Honestly, having grown up with him Feli was pretty much used to Rome’s… descriptive use of words. It was still awkward, but he was used to it.

Suddenly Rome sighed heavily, “My little Feliciano, growing up. Soon you'll be off like your brother. I will be lonely, but your mother would be proud.” He said with a soft smile, reaching over and ruffling the small Alpha's hair, “You just let Grandpa know if there's anything I can do. Even if you're mated with babies, Grandpa is still here for you yes?”

Feliciano smiled and hugged Rome tightly, “I know nonno, and-a I’ll be here for you too, even when I’m-a mated with kids. After all, I’m-a sure your great-grandkids would love to see you.” He giggled and smiled more, happy that everything, for once, seemed to be going amazingly.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since the first kiss on the steps and Ludwig was getting tired. Not tired of Feliciano, in that respect he was becoming more and more interested. But other things had been less exciting... like trying to juggle studying for his finals (which had thankfully ended the day before), and keep his meetings with Feliciano a secret.

He hadn't exactly told the Alpha they were a secret either. Gilbert knew and was happy to help, but his father hadn't let up on his obvious disapproval of Ludwig's choice of potential mate... So, he'd been making any excuse to go anywhere but his own house... Today, anywhere was a trail head for a hike. He pulled up to Feliciano's house in the truck, his backpack full of supplies in the back, packed full with the assumption that Feliciano would bring none. Preparedness wasn't his strong suit...

Ludwig opened the truck door, getting out and walking up towards the front door. He was walking slowly, guessing Feliciano already heard him pull up from the happy shouting inside, not wanting to get hit with the door. Feliciano, as predicted, opened the door, a bright smile on his face as he started jogging over. He hugging Ludwig happily when he reached him, "Hi Ludwig!" He said cheerfully. Ludwig, having gotten someone use to affection... sort of, smiled a small smile and sighed affectionately, "Hello Feliciano, are you all ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question. At least he seemed to have dressed decently.

 

"Yep, I'm all good to go!" The Alpha let go and just as Ludwig turned to watch him head towards the truck, he stepped on a shoe lace, falling right onto his face with a cry.

"Feli!" Ludwig moved towards him and sighed, helping him up, "You have to watch where you step!" He insisted, "Are you okay?"

Feliciano groaned slightly and rubbed his face, “Si, I’m okay, though that hurt…” He looked down at his shoes, Ludwig followed his gaze and unshockingly, the laces were completely undone. He looked back up and grabbed Feliciano’s chin gently, turning his face with a sigh.

"We haven't even gone anywhere yet and you're already hurt." He murmured, looking closer at a scrape across Feliciano's cheek, It wasn't too bad... but he wanted to clean it up and patch it. First though... Ludwig knelt down in front of him and started tying his shoes for him, "Double knot them and then they won't come undone on you." he scolded.

“Ve, thanks Luddy, I’ve-a always had trouble with shoe laces.” Ludwig nodded, moving to the second one when feliciano whined, "Oww..." He looked up.

"Don't rub it! you'll make it worse." He said sternly, finishing the lace then standing, "Come here" He took his arm, not trusting him to not fall down again just yet, and guided him towards the truck, opening the door he reached in, grabbing his bag then motioned to the seat, "Sit." before starting to rummage for his first aid kit.

Feliciano sat, swinging his legs, "It's-a not that bad, really."

Ludwig hummed, "Regardless, it needs cleaning at least." He stated, pulling out an alcohol cleansing wipe. It was going to sting for a minute... He sighed, wiping it across the raw area, and a breath later, caught the Alpha in a kiss to distract him from it.

It took a second but it seemed to work, Feliciano returned the kiss, wrapping arms around Ludwig's neck. The Omega hummed, shuffling a little closer, arms wrapping around the other. He could feel the Alpha's mouth turn up at the corners before he was pulled a little closer. He started to melt into the kiss a bit, relaxing into it and deepening it before he caught himself and pulled his head back with a slight blush, though remaining in the embrace, "How does it feel?" he asked clearing his throat when it came out quietly.

The Alpha smiled, "Magnifico~" He replied, ducking in to Kiss Ludwig again, though it was much shorter this time. He blinked feeling slightly light headed then smiled and nodded.

"Good," He said moving his hand to once again look at his cheek, it looked a little painful, but if he didn't feel it... then it would be fine. "I'm glad it's not bad then." He blushed a little further, placing a quick kiss on the damaged cheek before pulling right away and going around the truck to his side, tossing his bag into the back again. He backed out of the drive and headed out.

They pulled into the parking lot at the head of the trail, "Alright, this is it." He paused, "Did you put on bug spray or sunscreen?" He asked, not picking up the smell of either chemical.

Feliciano smiled, head tilted, “Ve, I forgot. Do you have some?” Ludwig nodded, pulling himself away form the other's un-altered smell. He got out of the truck and grabbed his bag, "Come on out here, I'll spray you down." He opened the bag and pulled out two cans to cover the small Italian with.

Feliciano hopped out, waking over and holding out his arms while Ludwig proceeded to cover his exposed skin in sunscreen, rubbing it in, "Cover you nose and mouth with your shirt for the next one. It doesn't taste or smell very good going on." Ludwig cautioned as he shook the bug spray can.

"Got it." Feliciano pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, shutting his eyes, and Ludwig blushed a little. A small flash of skin was showing between Feliciano's pants and shirt now. Somehow he'd expected him to be soft like an Omega, but he wasn't. Not that he was built or anything... but by that flash, he was respectfully toned.

Ludwig shook his head to clear it and got to spraying him, covering his clothing as well. He tucked it away in his bag and picked it up, moving them both out of the chemical cloud, "There, you're all good now."

"Thanks! Do you need me to-a spray you?" Feliciano offered as he straightened his shirt. Ludwig was hesitant, He did need bug spray. He hadn't wanted to put it on inside the house around the dogs, so he'd waited. He took a deep breath and took the can back out.

"Sure." He handed the can over and pulled his own shirt up over most of his face, not fully trusting Feliciano's aim with his eyes. Ludwig stepped back away from the cloud when the spraying stopped and cleared his throat, cringing. God that stuff smelled horrible. Feliciano had used a lot too... but at least he'd be good against the bugs. "Alright," He took back the can and slipped it back into it's pace, hoisting the bag onto his back, "All set?"

Feliciano smiled brightly, making Ludwig's heart skip momentarily, "Si, all set! Let's-a go!" he said cheerfully heading towards the trail. Ludwig smiled and followed behind, happy to be able to relax.

They made their way along the path, it was an easy hike, beautiful scenery. There was even a stream. He looked over his shoulder at Feliciano with a warm smile, "You doing alright back there?"

“Y-Yeah, I’m-a fine, how are you?” Feliciano stuttered, Ludwig was about to answer... When Feliciano tripped over a root, landing face first in the dirt. Ludwig turned around and went to help him.

"Verdammt... You okay?" He asked, as he knelt down, offering help up so he could make sure he hadn't damaged his face again, he caught the Alpha's scent and felt a shudder, shaking it off and focusing on the task in front of him.

Feliciano nodded, sitting and taking Ludwig hand, the Omega pulling him to his feet easily, "Si, I'm fine." He pulled his shirt up again, wiping dirt off his fact and Ludwig was drawn back down to the flash of stomach, "Maybe we should-a take a break though, I’m-a getting tired…”

The Omega blushed, looking back up, "Yeah, sure. let's just walk a bit off trail so we're out of the sun." He suggested, pointing and headed just within the trees. He focused on what he was doing, pulling out a pocket blanket and spread it out for them to sit on, taking out water bottles, putting them down before sitting down himself.

Feliciano joined him, sitting in the space across form him. Ludwig watched, taking a few sips of his own, while Feliciano downed half a bottle in one shot, "That's-a much better." He smiled and chuckled.

"Good." He said with another soft smile, leaning back on his hands and stretching his body to curve out, groaning as he did, "A rest was a good call." He said one he finished his stretch, "It's warm out there." he was just about to leave it at that with a nod when he looked down at his hand, screaming and flailing his hand, scrambling to cling to the Alpha. The, now angry, wolf spider that had flown off his hand was sitting on the blanket. He was embarrassed but at the same time, he had a thing about spiders since he'd accidentally pulled a jar down from a shelf as a child and wound up covered in them.

Feliciano held him and glared at the spider, "Shoo, shoo, you're-a scaring Ludwig!" The Alpha grabbed a stick swatting at the spider and eventually it darted off away form the blanket and towards a near bye log. The Omega took a deep breath and let himself calm, fear thinning in the air around them.

"T-Thank you." He said, turning bright red and letting his hands drop, "I uhm... They're just creepy, with the legs... and they bite." he tried to explain, clearing his throat.

Feliciano nodded, “Si, spiders are really scary. To be honest, I was-a scare just now too, but…” He blushed and looked down at his lap a bit shyly, “I wanted to-a be brave for you, you make-a me want to be stronger then I really am, even if-a just for a little bit.” Ludwig felt his face heat up while he watched Feliciano's darken.

Normally, a statement like this might just make him blush, smile and then awkwardly find a way to change the subject... but right now he felt something stirring. A mixture of their closeness, the sweetness of the statement and the amazing smell of the alpha was effecting him. Ludwig stared at him for a moment, hesitating before moving forwards and kissing the Alpha deeply and lovingly, arms wrapping around his neck. Feliciano, after a second of shock, wrapped arms around his waist kissing back and relaxing into it with a hum.

Ludwig felt a current run through him, and he pulled himself closer, straddling one of the Alpha's legs in an effort to get close. "Luddy~" Feliciano hummed softly, kissing him deeper and pulling a soft mewl from Ludwig. The Omega moved his hands down over feliciano's chest, holding onto the material under his fingers as he melted into it. He felt a pleasant shudder when Feliciano's hands crept up under his shirt, if his mouth hadn't been preoccupied he would have sighed pleasantly at the feeling. Sadly, a second later, Feliciano pulled back and looked up at him.

“L-Ludwig, wait, I-I think you’re starting to go into your heat!” Ludwig blushed but the gravity of the words weren't really sinking in. he shifted himself moving so he was leaning against the Alpha, pressing his face against the others neck and breathing in his scent with a soft whine.

"Don't stop then~" He murmured, nuzzling in. His own scent getting stronger.

"Luddy, please, w-we have to get you home, so you can nest a-and your family can-a take care of you!" Ludwig felt hands pushing on him and caught a small amount of dominance from the other, he whined a little louder in response and argued.

"But I want you to take care of me~" His heat was inching closer, faster than usual. He'd always tracked his heats and stayed away from non-familial Alpha's during pre-heat. This month he'd been too distracted.

"L-Ludwig stop!" Came the loud order from the Alpha. His stomach dropped and he pulled back, slight fear tinging at the words, then as he snapped out of it, more fear at his surroundings.

"S-Sorry." He said shaking as he scrambled right off Feliciano, looking at his surroundings. He was in the open, and he could smell himself. How had he gotten so close to heat without noticing?! "I want my nest." He said quietly, stumbling to stand and trying to figure out which way to go while his senses were trying to focus him on how tempting the small Alpha was. His body just wanted to start nesting right there on the ground so he'd be ready. brain looking at the blanket and rocks to figure out how.

Ludwig was looking out towards the path when he felt the blanket wrap around his shoulders, "Don't-a worry, I'll get you back to the truck." Feliciano soothed. Ludwig nodded the truck sounded good... He tried to bury his nose against the blanket, hiding in it as much as he could as he followed the Alpha's lead back out towards the trail head.

By the time they reached the parking lot Ludwig could have cried at how much he wanted the Alpha guiding him. He was glad Feliciano seemed to be able to keep his head a little too, since Ludwig kept drifting into fantasy of teeth biting into his neck, causing him to whimper. They got to the truck and Feliciano opened the door, letting Ludwig crawl inside, he clamored between the seats, going for the back and settling along the bench panting and throwing the blanket off him. He was in partial safety now, and he was getting hot…

The door closed and Ludwig felt a little safer, and a lot hotter. He started panting and whining. He had sweat pouring of him and a few minutes in, his hair was falling in his face. He sat up and tore off his shirt tossing it toward the passenger side window. He could see Feliciano, the smell was muffled by the truck being shut, but it didn't stop him from having to plaster his hands over his mouth to prevent him from crying out for the Alpha he wanted so badly. The one who smelled better than anyone he'd met outside of heat, and who smelled twice as good in it.

Ludwig was starting to loose all composure, what were they waiting for?! He was hard, he could feel the slick and he couldn't breath! He crawled towards the drives side and rolled down the window a little, breathing in the fresh air and whimpering and arching his back.

Ludwig finally understood somewhat what was going on when Gilbert showed up. He curled back up in the back seat again, groaning in disgust as his Alpha brother got in the front. Normally it was a neutral smell, but in heat, especially after Feliciano being so close, he smelled gross. He was somewhat aware of the back jostling a little as Feliciano got into the back of the truck and they took off towards home.

The truck finally pulled up in the front of the house. Ludwig could have sobbed at the thought of his heat room. His nice, dark, cool heat room that smelled of cleaning products and was filled with blankets and water. Gilbert opened the small back door of the truck, “Hey, bro, come on, we gotta get you inside, and then you can build the most awesome nest ever with all sorts of fluffy pillows and blankets and stuff.” He said softly, reaching in to pretty much pull him out.

Ludwig resisted a little, nervous at the thought of the wide open, and unable to keep his eyes open against the sunlight. However the allure of making a nest was too strong for him to fully fight it, blindly climbing out, pulling a face at Gilbert's scent as he leaned on the Alpha. His head whipped towards Feliciano's scent, he would have been embarrassed of the moan that came from him if he had the capacity to feel shame in his state.

“E-Er, let’s just get him inside…” his brother said awkwardly.

“S-Si…” Ludwig could feel Feliciano near him and it really wasn’t helping him contain himself, scent getting stronger with each step. They got inside and Ludwig could crack his eyes open, which helped with the stairs, it still wasn’t comfortable. He was so close to a nest… panting at this point, he whimpered softly and he bit his lip, the tiny bit of sense he had telling him not to start begging. There was a familiar click of the heat room being opened and he focused on it, pushing himself away from his brother and hurrying inside towards his nest supply's starting to toss things across the room towards the indent in the floor where he'd be spending the next six to seven days.

He heard his brother muttering, then Feliciano softly calling, “I guess I’ll-a see you in a week Luddy, take care.” before the door closed, cutting off the scent. He whined, but also felt slight relief. It was dark and he could strip and start getting ready to settle in for the week of hell ahead of him…

 

It was a worse heat than he'd experienced up until that point. The burning felt more intense and his thoughts were embarrassingly focused. He was glad in the end that heat rooms were sound proof. Emerging from the room on the final day he went straight for the shower, washing himself off and getting dressed. He was too tired to worry about his hair as he grabbed a cooked sausage from the fridge and sat on the couch with a sigh. He ate in silence, going over thoughts of trying to get some personal aids for the next heat if they were all going to be that bad... He had no clue if Feliciano would ever want to see him again after the embarrassing mess he'd been...

He was in the middle of wondering if he could pull off a trip into the city when there was a weight next to him, "Hey Ludwig, how you feeling?" The Omega looked over and raised his eyebrow. Gilbert was sporting sunglasses inside.

"I don't know, should I get the heat room ready for you?" He asked as he eyed the glasses. It was common to see pre-heating Omegas in sunglasses indoors as they became more sensitive to the light, something he should have noticed in himself, but had ignored marking it up to stress.

Gilbert chuckled slightly, "Nah, I don't need a heat room, though uh, I got something to tell you." Ludwig frowned slightly, Gilbert wasn't generally one to pussy-foot around things.

"Okay, what is it?" his voice was cautious.

"Um, well, I'm gonna be moving out soon." Ludwig's stomach dropped, "I found an apartment that's gonna be close to where I'm going to school, and I'll only have to pay half of the rent since I'll be with a roommate." Gilbert tried to explain.

Ludwig worked to repress the panic. He'd hoped, somewhere in his mind, that Gilbert would wait until he was 18, then they could both leave. Gilbert had always been there to step in and take on the brunt of the aggression. He paled thinking of what he was going to do without a shield against his father's irritation at the way he was... but... he could guess what the sunglasses were for... most families weren't like feliciano's. Adult Alphas didn't live together for extended periods. Despite his own fears, he couldn't have even asked Gilbert to deal with that for him...

"Alright." He said with a measured nod, "Do you need my help moving?" Everything would be fine. A few more months of getting yelled at, maybe not lifting weights as often and he could find a way to leave right? He was an Omega, it wouldn't be as bad for him...

"That'd be awesome, thanks." Gilbert paused and bit his lip, "I'm sorry for leaving, but hey, you won't have to listen to me and dad argue, and it's only a few more months until you're eighteen and can ditch this place, go wherever you want to."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "You're an adult, you have to move out sometime." He said standing, voice edging on annoyed for his brothers benefit, hiding his nerves, "It's not like I can't take care of myself, I'll be fine." He stretched and moved towards the stairs to the front door, "I'm taking the dogs out. I need to move, I'll be back soon." He ended, grabbing the leashes and letting out a whistle, working to repeat it to himself, he'd be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks after their first kiss, Feliciano and Ludwig were going on a hike together. He was just getting finished doing up his shoe laces when he heard the sound of the truck pulling up and smiled brightly, “That must be Luddy!” He then looked back, calling in to the house, “Bye Nonno, I’ll be home later!” He called out.

“Have fun~” Rome called back, “…And be careful!”

Feliciano nodded and opened the door, smiling brightly at Ludwig as he saw the other walking up the drive-way. The two of them had been dating, sorta, since their kiss, and while Feliciano had told Rome and Lovino all about him, they hadn’t had the chance to tell Ludwig’s dad about it yet. Though… thinking about the last time he met him, maybe it was for the best.

The Alpha jogged up to Ludwig and hugged him happily, “Hi Ludwig!” He greeted cheerfully.

Ludwig gave a small smile and sighed affectionately, “Hello Feliciano, are you all ready?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yep, I’m all good to go!” He let go and started making his way over to the truck, when he stepped on one of his shoe laces and fell face first onto the driveway with a small cry of pain.

“Feli!” Ludwig moved towards him and sighed, helping him up, “You have to watch where you step!” He insisted, “Are you okay?”

Feliciano groaned slightly and rubbed his face, “Si, I’m okay, though that hurt…” He looked down at his shoes, the laces lying completely undone as if to taunt him. The Italian grunted slightly as Ludwig gently grabbed his chin and turned his head with a sigh.

“We haven’t even gone anywhere yet and you’re already hurt.” He murmured. The blonde moved in front of him and got to work on tying his shoes, “Double knot them and then they won’t come undone on you.” He scolded.

Instead of grumbling and groaning like some might have done, Feliciano smiled, “Ve, thanks Luddy, I’ve-a always had trouble with shoe laces.” He started to smile more than winced slightly, noticing the scrape on his cheek and rubbed at it, “Oww…” He whined.

“Don’t rub it! You’ll make it worse.” Ludwig scolded sternly, finishing with his shoes and standing up, “Come here,” Ludwig took his arm and guided him to the truck, opening the door, grabbing his bag and motioning to the seat, “Sit.” Feliciano nodded and sat down, swinging his legs slightly and watching as he looked through his bag, “It’s-a not that bad, really.”

Ludwig hummed, “Regardless, it needs cleaning at least” He stated, pulling out an alcohol cleansing wipe. Feliciano braced himself for the sting, but instead found himself caught up in a kiss from the blonde Omega. His eyes widened slightly, but he relaxed a beat later and kissed back lovingly, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. The Omega hummed, shuffling a little closer, arms wrapping around the other. Feliciano smiled in to the kiss and pulled him in a little closer.

Feliciano could have stayed like that for hours, but Ludwig pulled away from the kiss, though remained in his arms, with a slight and adorable blush on his face, “How does it feel?” He asked quietly, clearing his throat.

The Alpha just smiled happily, “Magnifico~” He replied, thinking that he was referring to the kiss, and kissed Ludwig again to show it, though just for a little bit this time.

Ludwig smiled and nodded, “Good.” Ludwig moved his hand again to look at Feliciano’s cheek, “I’m glad it’s not that bad then.” Feliciano was a little confused at that, but then Ludwig leaned in and kissed his scrape before pulling away and going to the other side of the truck. Ooohhhh, so THAT’S what he had been asking about. Feliciano chuckled to himself and shifted in his seat so that he was properly sitting in the car, buckling himself up.

Once they were at the trail, Ludwig spoke up, “Alright, this is it.” He paused, “Did you put on bug spray or sunscreen?”

Feliciano tilted his head and smiled, “Ve, I forgot. Do you have some?” He asked, positive that he did. It was Ludwig, and if there was one thing he had learned was that the other was always super prepared for just about anything.

Ludwig nodded and got out of the truck, grabbing his bag with him, “Come on out here, I’ll spray you down.” He pulled out two cans, one of bug spray and another of sunscreen, as Feliciano walked over, holding his arms out to the side so that Ludwig could effectively cover them.

The Omega covered his exposed skin in sunscreen, rubbing it in, “Cover your nose and mouth with your shirt for the next one. It doesn’t taste or smell very good going on.” Ludwig warned, shaking the bug spray.

“Got it.” Feliciano pulled his shirt up, covering his nose and mouth and shutting his eyes tightly while he waited for the other to spray him.

Ludwig sprayed him and his clothing, and boy was he right, even over his shirt it smelled awful! “There,” Ludwig moved them out of the cloud of spray, “You’re all good now.”

“Thanks! Do you need me to-a spray you?” The Alpha offered in return, straightening out his shirt a bit.

Ludwig took a deep breath and took the can back out, “Sure.” He handed the can over and pulled his shirt up over his face. Feliciano blushed at the skin that was revealed. He was muscular, as Feli had already known, but even despite that, Ludwig still had healthy looking patches of fat around his hips and stomach. The odd combination of the two worked, and the brunette could feel his face heating up at the sight of it before he snapped himself back to reality, shook the can, and liberally sprayed Ludwig with bug spray to make sure he didn’t get bitten.

Ludwig stepped back clearing his throat, “Alright,” He took back the can and put it in his backpack, “All set?”

Feliciano smiled brightly, “Si, all set! Let’s-a go!” Cheerfully he started making his way towards the trail with Ludwig, happy to be spending some quality time with him.

Ludwig followed behind him at first, but by a third of the way through Feliciano was getting tired. The path way was beautiful, and the babbling stream let off some cooling mist, but Feliciano still felt exhausted.

“You doing alright back there?” Feliciano looked up to see Ludwig smiling back at him, the warmth in it making his heart skip a beat.

“Y-Yeah, I’m-a fine, how are you?” This wasn’t too bad, honestly… But then he tripped over a root and landed face first in the dirt.

The blonde turned around and quickly walked over to Feli, kneeling down, “Verdammt… You okay?” Feliciano nodded as he sat up and took Ludwig’s hand to get up fully.

“Si, I’m fine.” He pulled up his shirt, using it to wipe off the dirt and debris on his face, “Maybe we should-a take a break though, I’m-a getting tired…”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s just walk a bit off trail so we’re out of the sun.” Ludwig suggested, heading towards the trees. Feliciano followed him, and watched as he set up a blanket and got some water bottles out before joining him there, sitting across from him.

He took one of the bottles and gulped down water thirstily, sighing happily after he had finished practically half of the bottle, “That’s-a much better.” Feliciano smiled happily and chuckled.

“Good,” Ludwig said with a soft smile, leaning back on his hands and stretching in a way that caused his body to curve outwards, groaning, “A rest was a good call.” The Omega said as he finished his stretch, “It’s warm out there.” Feliciano nodded in agreement when he noticed a spider on Ludwig’s hand. Before he could scream, Ludwig beat him to it and flailed his hand, scrambling to cling to him.

Feliciano held Ludwig closely. He was scared of, well, a lot of things really, but he had to be brave for Ludwig! With that in mind, he looked at the spider and glared at it, “Shoo, shoo, you’re-a scaring Ludwig!” He grabbed a stick and swatted at the spider to try and make it go away. Soon enough it ran off of the blanket and towards a nearby log. The blonde half-sitting in the Alpha’s lap took a deep breath and Feliciano could feel him relaxing, doing his best to let off a calming scent, though he didn’t really have much experience doing so.

“T-Thank you.” Ludwig turned bright red and let his hands drop, “I uhm… They're just creepy, with the legs… and they bite.” he tried to explain, clearing his throat.

Feliciano nodded in agreement, “Si, spiders are really scary. To be honest, I was-a scare just now too, but…” He blushed and looked down at his lap a bit shyly, “I wanted to-a be brave for you, you make-a me want to be stronger then I really am, even if-a just for a little bit.” He blushed more at the confession, even if he was one for moments like this more so then the Omega.

When Ludwig didn’t say anything for a while, Feliciano looked up, only to have the other wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him deeply and lovingly. His eyes widened in surprise, but soon after Feli wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back just as deeply and lovingly, closing his eyes and relaxing, humming happily in to the kiss.

Feliciano blushed as he felt Ludwig practically straddle him, but was too lost in the feeling of the other’s lips to notice, “Luddy~” He hummed softly, deepening the kiss even more. Ludwig let out a soft mewl and his hands moved down his chest, holding on to the material of his shirt.

Forgetting about what his grandfather had said, Feliciano started to move his hands down and up the Omega’s shirt, when he noticed just how hot Ludwig felt… The Alpha put two and two together and suddenly realized what was going on.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked up at him, “L-Ludwig, wait, I-I think you’re starting to go into your heat!”

Ludwig blushed and moved in closer so that he was leaning against Feliciano, pressing his face against his neck and effectively pinning him to the tree, "Don't stop then~" He whined and murmured, nuzzling in. Feliciano groaned softly as his scent got stronger and stronger, tempting him to just take the other now, but he didn't want to, not yet. He couldn't ruin what they had over one moment.

"Luddy, please, w-we have to get you home, so you can nest a-and your family can-a take care of you!" He tried to push him off gently, while also trying to let off a dominant scent. When Lovino lived with him and grandpa, Feli would help to take care of Lovino during his heat since to family members a heating Omega's scent smells absolutely awful.

The heating Omega whined louder and argued, "But I want you to take care of me~" Feliciano blushed and gulped, raising his voice, 

"L-Ludwig stop!" He ordered, asserting his Alpha dominance for the first time ever.

Thankfully that seemed to snap Ludwig out of it, and he scrambled off of Feliciano quickly, "S-Sorry." Feliciano frowned at the sight of him shaking, "I want my nest." Ludwig said quietly, but Feliciano still heard it.

He got up and helped Ludwig stay up-right, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around the larger man's shoulders, doing his best to ignore how sweet his scent smelled, how alluring it was... "Don't-a worry, I'll get you back to the truck." Feliciano didn't trust himself to drive, but he knew that Gilbert could, and he had his number so he'd get Ludwig to the car, get him inside for safety, call Gilbert and keep Ludwig safe while he waited for him to show up.

Ludwig nodded and buried his nose against the blanket as much as possible. Feliciano went slow so as he could keep supporting Ludwig physically, but did try to pick up the pace to get him to the truck before some other Alpha could smell his mate- No Feliciano! Ludwig is not your mate, don't let his scent confuse you, no matter how good it is!

They got there a few minutes later, Feliciano panting softly from the walk and resisting his scent as he opened the truck door, letting Ludwig get inside. He crawled into the back and settled on the bench, panting and throwing the blanket off of him. Feliciano closed the door and checked that all the windows were closed so Ludwig's scent didn't get out, then pulled his phone out and called up Gilbert.

"Hey, what's up?" Gilbert greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Gilbert, it's-a me, Feli. I need you to-a come to the trail me and Ludwig went to."

Gilbert's voice got a bit serious, "Why, what's wrong? Is Ludwig okay?"

"He's fine, but he's gone into heat. I got him to the truck, and he's-a safely inside of it and the windows are closed, but it wouldn't be safe for me to drive with-a him like this." The Italian Alpha explained.

The other Alpha on the line sighed, "Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just make sure nothing happens to him, got it?"

"Si, got it. Ciao." Feliciano hung up and looked back into the truck with a slight, worried frown. He flinched slightly when he threw his shirt at the window and blushed at the sight of him topless and covered in sweat with his hair hanging down. If Ludwig was of legal age, and it was in any other setting and they had previously agreed on it, Feliciano didn't think that he'd hesitate to mate with him. The images forming in his head didn't help his growing problem, and he quickly shook his head and tried to get his mind off of it as he continued waiting for Ludwig's brother to show up.

Several minutes later, Gilbert finally showed up. He frowned when he looked in to the truck, "Damn, he's really not doing good is he? How long has it been?"

Feliciano shrugged, "I'm not-a sure, but it was-a hard to get him here." He admitted.

"Well, thanks for looking after him, that was awesome of you to do. I'll drive you home, but you're going to have to sit in the truck bed until we get Ludwig back to our place." Feliciano sighed and nodded, completely understanding. He climbed in to the truck bed as Gilbert got in to the driver seat, driving the three of them home as carefully as he could.

Once they were home, Gilbert and Feliciano got out and moved to the back. Gilbert opened the back door and looked at Ludwig, speaking softly, “Hey, bro, come on, we gotta get you inside, and then you can build the most awesome nest ever with all sorts of fluffy pillows and blankets and stuff.” He reached in, gripping on to Ludwig and tried to more or less pull him out of the truck.

Fortunately Ludwig didn’t put up too much of a fight, and they were able to get him out of the truck. He had his eyes closed against the light as Feliciano closed the door behind him, and then proceeded to blush at the moan Ludwig let out, presumably at his scent.

Gilbert blushed a bit too at that, “E-Er, let’s just get him inside…”

“S-Si…” Feliciano walked over and helped Gilbert get Ludwig inside the house and up the stairs to where the nest room was. By the time they reached the heat room, Ludwig was panting and whimpering. Gilbert opened the door, and Ludwig practically flung himself inside and towards the nest supplies, throwing things over to the indent in the floor.

The albino Alpha turned from the sight in front of them to the smaller Alpha, “Come on, let’s give him his privacy.”

Feliciano nodded, then looked at Ludwig. He didn’t know if he’d hear him or not in this state, but he wanted to say goodbye anyway, “I guess I’ll-a see you in a week Luddy, take care.”

With that, Gilbert closed the door, and the two of them headed back downstairs, “Thanks for helping to get him home.”

“You’re welcome. Back when Lovi lived with me and grandpa I would-a help out when he went in to heat, so I could tell the signs of-a Ludwig’s heat.” Feliciano explained as he opened the door to head out.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and Gilbert’s dad, aggression pouring off of the other so much that it almost made Feli gag, and Gilbert visibly winced a bit.

The albino tried to explain the situation, “Ludwig went in to heat, and Feli just happened to be stopping by, nothing happened.”

“Bullshit! Don't you lie to me!” He hollered, “I can smell it on him, you don't transfer scent by dropping by!” He went up the steps, towering over the small Alpha, “What did you do to my son?!”

Feliciano backed away, scared by the clearly more aggressive and larger Alpha, “I-I didn’t do anything! W-We were on a hike and his heat started so I called Gilbert to-a help get him back here cause I didn’t want to drive because it would have been dangerous and we just kissed and please don’t beat me up!!”

“Why were you anywhere near him?!” He yelled, stepping even closer.

Gilbert growled and got in-between them, aggression pouring off of him as he glared angrily at his father, “Because unlike you Ludwig and Feliciano are actually able to form healthy relationships! That’s why you and mom fought so much you dumkopf!” He yelled angrily.

His father growled, “You have no ground to talk! You can't even pull your own head out of your ass and get yourself together, no job, no school, no Omega interests ever. On top of that you twist your brother into some sort of freak and let him run off and put himself in danger! Your mother would turn in her grave if she knew what a disappointment you were.”

“Since it seems you forgot, I’m going to be starting college in several months, and if she saw what an asshole you were she’d come out of the grave just to slap you!” Gilbert pushed his father and growled even louder. The aggression coming off of him was enough to make Feliciano gag a little bit, though he mostly kept it together.

The oldest Alpha there paused, silently glaring at Gilbert and growling deeply at Feliciano, “Leave. Get off my property now whatever the hell your name is, and don’t come back.”

Feliciano’s eyes widened slightly, “But-!”

Gilbert cut in, not breaking eye contact with his father, “Go, Feli, don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Reluctantly, and worried for Gilbert’s safety, Feliciano left, praying that Gilbert, and Ludwig, would be alright.

He ran all the way home, practically slamming the door behind him once he was there and leaning against it, trembling slightly. Why was he so weak?! Why couldn’t he protect his friends?!

Rome came downstairs and frowned when he saw Feliciano, “Feliciano? What's wrong?” Feliciano didn’t say anything, he just walked over and hugged his grandfather tightly, grateful for how caring and kind he was to him and Lovino.


	9. Chapter 9

Ludwig walked swiftly out of the apartment his bag held tightly in his hand. He opened the truck door a little over zealously and tossed it in the back seat before throwing himself down in the front. He slammed the door and gripped the wheel with white knuckles, taking a second to breath, first in shock, and then in upset. This trip had been because he desperately needed his brother's help, but Gilbert had been so distracted and now he knew why.

Walking in on his brother with another Alpha wasn’t what he would have expected. And maybe if he’d been here on just a visit he wouldn’t have reacted the way he did… but he was surprised and confused. So… his brother was gay… He could have handled that, if everything else hadn’t been crumbling around him. If he was being honest, he would have reacted that way to any relationship.

It had been just over a month since Gilbert moved out. His life had become a form of hell. It had started only a few days after Gilbert had been settled in his new place. Yelling that had been aimed at his brother, turned to him. Unlike Gilbert, rather than setting off an equal response, it caused Ludwig to crumble. Not having a shield there proved difficult after that first week, but he was managing… Even if Gilbert had only checked on him a couple times since moving...

His work out equipment had been locked up, his hair products had been tossed, but it was fine. He still snuck out with Feliciano, and he was just a few months away from possible freedom. Until he got too comfortable.

It was a week before going to see Gilbert. Ludwig had become somewhat lax with his sneaking around since he wasn’t getting caught. Besides, he was losing muscle tone from disuse, he was letting his hair fall soft, he was trying his best to be unassuming around his father. He thought he was safe right up until he came home from seeing Feliciano and didn’t change before the Alpha got home from work. He was so use to the smell of Feliciano at this point, that he couldn’t smell it on himself. His father could.

He’d been splattered with matured bruises the next morning. His head ached from hitting the wall, his knees from hitting the floor, even his throat hurt from the whimpering and yelping he’d embarrassingly been doing, but under that amount of Alpha influence it was expected.

His week had been hell and now his hope for rescue was shattered. What was he suppose to do? He’d been kicked out, and it’s not like he could go to anyone else about this… His grandfather lived close, but honestly, his pride could barely handle the thought of telling Gilbert. So he was left with going home. He paused in the realization before he shuddered and his shoulders dropped. Back to all that… Nothing changing at all, and he was stuck there.

He heaved a shaking sigh. To put off the inevitable drive, he decided to do what he had been trying to do that morning… He put the truck in drive and made his way to the hot pink shop, knowing he only had a month before his next heat hit. Being around Feliciano had made the last one more intense, and he wasn’t prepared to go through that unaided again…

The bell tinkled as he stepped inside, “Hello! Like one minute!” the shopkeeper called from the back, hearing some giggling that made his face flush. He walked towards the wall he needed, trying not to look at anything else and bashfully grabbed the first ‘Omega heat aid’ he could see that didn’t look overly large and walked to the front.

A male Beta came to the front, skirt swishing “Hello! What can I, like, do for you today?” He said cheerfully. Ludwig’s lips pursed and he shoved the dildo forward on the counter, burning pink cheeks, “Just this” He grumbled, not making eye contact.

“You totally sure?” The smaller man asked, eyebrow raised in a teasing manner. “Did you want some lube too?”

Ludwig nodded, clearing his throat and grabbed the nearest bottle, shoving it forward, “Yes, that’s all.” The purchase was rung through and Ludwig took the offensively pink bag, thankful for the closeness of his truck so he wouldn’t need to be seen carrying it far. He stepped out of the store, eyes set on the vehicle not watching where he was going at all.

He'd barely gotten out of the door, when a smaller body hit him full on, Ludwig jumping at the cold of icecream on his arm "Oh sorry!" came the familiar voice, Ludwig looked down in time to see Feliciano smiling before he was hugged. The blonde flinched slightly as a sore spot was squeezed, but recovered quickly, "Hello Feli." He sighed with a soft look of affection, "It's good to see you too" It was too.

He was almost happy enough to forget things in that moment, when he noticed Rome standing behind Feliciano, eyes set on the hot pink bag in Ludwig's hand and then looking towards to store, before looking away all together. Ludwig's face almost matched the bag as that sunk in... "I uh... I was seeing Gilbert and-" He looked horrified, "N-Not why I'm _here_ exactly. J-Just in the neighborhood- that is." He scrambled as Rome tried not to laugh.

Feliciano raised a concerned eyebrow before looking down at the bag, "Oh, what's this?" He let go of Ludwig and turned his full attention to the bag, head tilted. Ludwig shoved it behind his back, "It's n-nothing!" He insisted, completely mortified. It really couldn't get much worse...

"We're over here Germania!" Feliciano's Grandfather suddenly called, on his toes to see over Ludwig's head and the Omega's heart sank... No...Ludwig got very quiet, and very red. Maybe it was someone different.... unlikely...

Ludwig could feel the presence behind him, “Hello Rome, how are you?” the voice was unmistakable...

"We're good! Sorry we weren't at the coffee shop, we got to wandering around and talking, and you know how it is... then we ran into Ludwig here and you were there, so I guess it all worked out!" He said brightly.

Ludwig cringed deeply before sighing and straightening up to turn with all the pride he could scrape together, "Hello Grandfather." he said with a nod to his much older mirror image.

His grandfather returned the nod, "Hello Ludwig, how are you?" He asked, a look of concern in his eyes that Ludwig hated... it was almost as bad as pity...

"I'm good." He said confidently, "I was just visiting Gilbert, then I was uh... shopping... before I head back home." He said with a glance at his truck, "How are you?"

“I’m fine, though,” Germania’s eyes shot to Rome and turned almost venomous, “Those two were supposed to meet up with me but apparently got distracted, not that I’m surprised." Ludwig relaxed slightly, he couldn't disagree, it really wasn't shocking.

"But it all worked out in the end! We found Ludwig and now we can all go back to your place for supper Germania!" Rome said happily, moving to toss his arms around Feliciano and Ludwig's shoulders, "What are we having anyway?" He asked tilting his head, Ludwig looking uncomfortable at the Alpha contact and prospect of just being invited along without anyone requesting it...

Germania sighed, “We’ll figure out once we get back to my house, since I know there’s no point in arguing with you once you’re set on something.”

Feliciano cheered, “Yay, dinner at-a Ludwig’s grandpa’s house!”

"Perfect! My car is this way, come on boys!" Rome said, steering them both towards the car.

"But my truck-" Ludwig started to argue getting cut off.

"No point in all of us driving and trying to find parking spots! I'll drive you back later on to get it. It's not a problem at all!" He exclaimed, "Kids in back together! there ya go!" He said pushing them gently towards the back door, "Don't forget to be a gentlemen and hold the door Feli~" He sing songed, getting into the drivers side.

Feliciano gave Ludwig an apologetic smile, holding the door open for him as both grandfathers settled in the front seats. Ludwig's arguments died in his throat and he blushed and nodded, wishing he could have at least ditched the bag, but sliding in and over anyway, "Thank you." he said quietly with a small smile, tucking the bag behind him.

“You’re welcome!” Feliciano got in and sat next to him, closing the door and buckling up.

Germania looked back at them, “Are you two ready to go?” The smallest out of all of them nodded, a bright smile on his face. Ludwig nodded as well and Rome smiled brightly.

"Right then! Away we go~!" He put the car into drive and Ludwig sore he could feel his organs squish towards his back as it shot off, a burst of fear filling the car as he quickly grabbed Feliciano's arm.

Feliciano held onto him in response, and Ludwig worked to pull himself together as he caught the scent of calming. Embarrassed at slipping as he was startled, he was just pushing it back when the Alpha in the driver's seat hit a curb, bouncing Ludwig up in his seat, landing back down after banging his head on the roof, "verdammt!" He gasped, panting as he worked to push back the Omega fear response. He was trying to resist burying his face against the calming scent when he heard the VERY audible buzz... then realizing he could FEEL a very there vibration from the bag that had slipped from behind him to the little bit of room between he and Feliciano.

"Ve, what's in here?" Feliciano questioned, moving to pick the bag up.

Ludwig's eyes widened further in panic, "No, don't!" He half shouted, the words coming out strangled as he grabbed the bag. Unfortunately, he grabbed the wrong end, and tugging it away only resulted in the anatomically correct toy falling on the seat, the lube catching in the handle, but ultimately tumbling out. The clear, apparently cherry flavoured, lube knocked into the vibrating toy, sending it first against Feliciano's leg before, with the help of a sharp turn, it danced it's way off the seat and at the Alpha's feet. Ludwig left horrified and mortified, frozen, holding the bag still.

Feliciano blushed deeply, staring at the toy for a moment before picking it up and turning it off, "U-Um, h-here you go." He stuttered, handing it to Ludwig, somehow managing to look at him. Ludwig suddenly wished his hair was down, at least he could have hidden behind it. The car pulled into the parking spot as he took the toy and shoved it into it's bag,

"...Thank you..." He murmured, grabbing the lube and shoving it in there as well. staring straight at the floor.

"We're here! Everybody hungry?" Rome asked, turning in his seat and cocking his head to the side, "What's the matter with you two?"

Feliciano looked at his Grandfather, still blushing, “Nothing nonno, don’t-a worry about us!” Felicano chuckled, getting out of the car, holding the door open. Ludwig slid across, getting out of the car. At that point it felt almost like the day couldn't get worse... What he didn't realize was that he hadn't even had a moment to dread going home.

It took Ludwig a while to get over the feeling of awkward humiliation, even when he'd calmed, it till was nagging in the back of his mind, "So! what are you making us?" Rome asked with a grin as it ticked closer to dinner, leaning forward in his seat, chin resting in his palm.

Germania got up, “Potato and beer soup with bacon on top.”

Ludwig stood, "I can help." he offered before he was asked, glad for any escape from the cheery elder who'd seemed barely able to contain his teasing so far...

Feliciano got up at well "I'll-a help too!" The three of them wandered off to the kitchen as Rome got comfy.

"I'll just be here! staying out of the way~" He said cheerfully, wiggling down into the seat and closing his eyes for a nap.

Ludwig chuckled under his breath and moved to the sink, turning the water on and shoving his sleeves up to his elbow's to wash up and get to work.

"Luddy...?" Ludwig hummed and looked towards the suddenly worried Italian. He frowned in confusion, then looked at his arms and paled slightly.

"Ah... uh..." He looked at his arm closer, turning off the water, "I uh... I was rough housing with the dogs." he said quickly, having already thought the excuse up, just in case. He gave a weak smile, "Me not working out gave them an edge I guess." he chuckled weakly, tugging the sleeves back down quickly.

The worried look didn't leave the Alpha's face, “Are you sure you’re okay…?”

Ludwig cringed internally, _no_ "Yes I'm fine. Just dogs being dogs." He squeezed the others hand's slightly and pulled his own away, turning to re-wash them, sleeves not pushed up this time, "No more rough housing anyway. My father wasn't happy about it, so don't worry about it. It won't happen again."

Ludwig's grandfather spoke from his spot cutting up potatoes for the soup, “He’s been unhappy about a lot of things lately, don’t you think?”

Ludwig was feeling a little ganged up on. He shrugged, smile falling, "Gilbert didn't exactly leave on good terms." he attempted, hating that he was covering for his father, but not exactly willing to fall down and admit things had been getting progressively shittier... or how shitty they would probably be when he got back, "But at least they aren't yelling at each other anymore."

Feliciano nodded, “That’s-a something good at least…” He said, leaving it be as Germania's knife came down hard, even causing Ludwig to flinch slightly. He sighed and nodded, moving to grab out other ingredients, briefly getting Feliciano on prep work before he took over the bacon. He worked to ignored the unusual silence, focusing on his task. It was fine... everything was fine.

Luckily the recipe didn't take long, and soon the four of them were seated at his grandfathers little dining room table. Ludwig felt tense, though at the very least Rome seemed perfectly normal. "This is... it's interesting!" He said as he took another bite of the soup. Ludwig thought it was good.

Ludwig watched as Feliciano took a bite, and he didn't seem grossed out as he continued eating, so he chalked it up to a victory. It was a quiet meal for a few minutes at least (not something he was use to between Feliciano, and growing up with Gilbert...) Then as if he could read Ludwig's mind, Rome spoke. "So, you were visiting your brother right? How is he?" Rome asked.

Ludwig was still not happy with his brother. Maybe feeling slightly spiteful from that, maybe just not willing to keep more secrets for Alpha's in his family... "He's gay" He said simply taking another bite of soup.

Feliciano nearly choking on his own mouthful out of surprise, “Really?! I never would have-a guessed it!”

Germania hummed, “I did. If my wife was still alive she would owe me ten dollars.” He commented, taking another spoonful. Rome, for once, staying silent on the matter, looking into his bowl as if it were an interesting book.

“Wait, why are-a you telling us this-a now?” Feliciano asked curiously.

Ludwig simply grunted thinking back on how touchy feely he'd been with Feliciano, feeling further irritated. If he were an Alpha, he would have been putting off possession, since he wasn't he simply felt insecure. He finished his soup in a hurry and stood to take it to the sink, "I walked in on them and got kicked out" He said simply, moving away from the table and into the kitchen, not wanting to have this conversation.

“Gilbert kicked you out?! Why would he do that over accidentally walking in on them?” Ludwig sighed as Feliciano followed.

"Because," He said, irritation evident in his voice, "I didn't exactly react well to finding someone on top of my brother." He grumbled, already starting to feel a little guilty under the anger, "It's not like they told me before hand." He added, finding another reason for his upset he hadn't realized. Gilbert hadn't even told him. He barely called, he was too distracted to figure out something was wrong and he hadn't said anything to Ludwig. It was like he was being cut out and left behind all at once, and now Gilbert wasn't likely to talk to him at all...

Feliciano was suddenly hugging him, arms around Ludwig's waist. The Omega blushed lightly, “I’m sorry you had to find out that way, I don’t know what I’d do if that had happened between me and Lovi…” He said sympathetically. Ludiwg nodded once the shock of it wore off, placing a hand on Feliciano's hair.

"Thank you Feli..." He said quietly, awkwardly ruffling the Alpha's hair.

"You're welcome Luddy" Feliciano said with a smile.

 

The evening passed quickly, Rome predictably too tired to drive back to Ludwig's truck. The Omega had said he'd just walk, it wasn't terribly far, but the idea had been shot down by his grandfather. Ludwig wound up in the spare room, while the three Alpha's were crammed into one with a blow up mattress.

Ludwig was laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. In a way, even if it was awkward, he was glad for an extra night of security... He'd be going home tomorrow and then he'd have to deal with his father again. The idea turned his stomach with nerves, room filling with a slight fear. After exactly forty-two minutes of trying to sleep (he knew that because he kept looking at the clock, getting more and more irritated with his inability to sleep) he got out of bed with a huff and moved to the living room, sitting on the couch and rubbing his eyes, frustrated with everything. Then, there was a yawn that caught Ludwig's attention and he looked over to see Feliciano, the Alpha noticing him too and moving to sit next to him,

“Ve, ciao Luddy, were you having trouble sleeping too?” He asked, tiredly rubbing his eye.

"Uh... yeah." Ludwig answered, feeling a little slow with sleepiness, "I came out to see if I could sleep any better here but..." He shrugged.

Feliciano nodded, “I couldn’t sleep either, it was really uncomfortable trying to between Rome and Germania.” Ludwig frowned in confusion, why wouldn't his grandfather just sleep on his own bed? He decided he didn't want to know...

"If you wanted to sleep on the couch, I can just head back." He said looking towards the room he was in, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep in there still... but if Feliciano needed to sleep, he'd already forced the three into a room while he got one to himself.

Ludwig turned bright red as Feliciano suddenly laid down, head in his lap, arms winding around his waist as he cuddled into that stubborn fat pad on his lower stomach, "Uh- F-Feliciano?" He said quietly, noting that the other was already drifting off. He looked around the room as if he could find a way to slip out written on a lamp or something. He looked down again and sighed, resigning himself to being stuck in that position.

It's not like it was bad... Feliciano's scent calmed him, making him feel strangely secure in the dark living room. After a few minutes, once he was sure the other was out, he reached beside himself, grabbing a lever on the side of the couch and pulling it so he could turn the seat into a recliner. Careful not to disturb the other, he laid back the seat, putting an arm around the small Alpha, and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano and Rome had decided to go out for the day, just to spend some quality time together. The younger of the two Alphas had been spending a lot of time with Ludwig now, who had been doing pretty well. Though, Feliciano noticed that he had lost a little muscle mass and he had started wearing his hair down. He had been a little worried at first, but after an explanation that it was too hot to work out and he was trying something new with his hair, Feliciano’s worries had been put to ease.

The two Italians had been visiting Lovino and Antonio, who lived in the city, and were now walking along the streets with gelato in hand each. Rome had spotted the ice cream parlour as they were leaving, and had started going on about how Feli would always beg and plead with him to get him some back when he was a little kid. Either way, it was good gelato, so Feliciano wasn’t going to complain about it.

“So tell me Feliciano,” Rome started licking his treat as it melted down his hand, “How is Ludwig doing lately?”

Feliciano smiled happily up at his grandfather, “He’s-a doing great nonno! He hasn’t been working out lately because it’s-a too hot, but he’s trying out a new hair style and I think that it looks-a cute on him.” He chuckled and smiled more, taking a big lick of his gelato.

Rome smiled and nodded, “That's good.” He noted, then off-handily asked, “So, his brother moved out right? Is that going okay for the family?”

“Uh-huh, Gilbert moved in with another Alpha so that-a he’s ready for when college starts, and Luddy hasn’t said anything about any fighting either which is-a really good!” Feliciano then pouted, “We haven’t been able to-a spend as much time together though, so that’s-a bad.”

Rome frowned slightly and hummed, “So… Did Ludwig change his hair and stop working out after Gilbert left, or before?” He asked before starting with a grimace as the gelato that had dripped from his hand onto his foot.

Feliciano hummed and thought about it for a while, “After, around the same time that-a we stopped being able to-a spend as much time together.” What a weird coincidence… The small Alpha licked up some gelato off of his hand.

Rome gave up, dumping his cone in the garbage and wiped his hand off on the napkins, turning back to his grandson, “Well… he's welcome to come to the house and visit whenever he likes. Maybe have him around for dinner when we get back?”

Feliciano smiled brightly, “That’s a great idea nonno!” He started to go on and on about all the food that they could cook, and how Ludwig could help too if he wanted to and maybe he could even bring his dogs over as well. The elder Alpha nodded along with a small smile as he listened to Feliciano.

As they were walking, Feliciano bumped in to someone, “Oh, sorry!” He looked up and gasped, then smiled brightly, “Luddy!” He hugged the blonde cheerfully, “I didn’t know you were going to be here today, it’s-a so great to see you again!”

“Hello Feli,” Ludwig sighed with an affectionate look, “It’s good to see you too. I uh… I was seeing Gilbert and-” he looked horrified for a second, “N-Not why I’m _here_ exactly. J-just in the neighborhood- that is.” He scrambled. Feliciano raised a concerned eyebrow, then noticed the pink bag in his hand.

“Oh, what’s this?” He let go of Ludwig and looked down at the bag, tilting his head.

Ludwig shoved it behind his back, “It's n-nothing!” He insisted when Rome called over to someone behind Ludwig.

“We're over here Germania!” Feliciano blinked and looked over, seeing an Alpha with long blonde hair and a striking resemblance to Ludwig.

The blonde looked over, seeming to groan slightly, before walking over and crossing his arms, “Hello Rome, how are you?” He asked before looking at Ludwig, then at the pink bag he was holding and raising an eyebrow.

“We're good! Sorry we weren't at the coffee shop, we got to wandering around and talking, and you know how it is… then we ran into Ludwig here and you were there, so I guess it all worked out!” Rome said brightly, Feliciano mirroring his tone with his smile. He frowned slightly though when he noticed the Omega’s cringe.

Ludwig sighed and stood up straight, “Hello Grandfather.” He said with a nod, which Germania returned.

“Hello Ludwig, how are you?” He asked, a slight look of concern in his eyes that Feliciano could just barely see. Why would he have a look like that in his eyes? Sure Ludwig was a bit thinner now, but it wasn’t like he was sick or hurt… right? The short Alpha’s smile dimmed slightly as he thought back to how much Ludwig’s father and brother fought. Wouldn’t that have stopped altogether now that Gilbert had moved out of the house though…?

“I'm good.” Ludwig replied confidently, “I was just visiting Gilbert, then I was uh… shopping… before I head back home.” He said with a glance at his truck, “How are you?”

“I’m fine, though,” Germania’s eyes shot to Rome and turned almost venomous, “Those two were supposed to meet up with me but apparently got distracted, not that I’m surprised.

“But it all worked out in the end! We found Ludwig and now we can all go back to your place for supper Germania!” Rome said happily, moving to toss his arms around Feliciano and Ludwig's shoulders, “What are we having anyway?” He asked tilting his head, Ludwig looking uncomfortable and Feliciano chuckling with a smile.

Germania sighed, “We’ll figure out once we get back to my house, since I know there’s no point in arguing with you once you’re set on something.”

Feliciano cheered, “Yay, dinner at-a Ludwig’s grandpa’s house!”

“Perfect! My car is this way, come on boys!” Rome said, steering them both towards the car.

“But my truck-” Ludwig started to argue getting cut off.

“No point in all of us driving and trying to find parking spots! I'll drive you back later on to get it. It's not a problem at all!” He exclaimed, “Kids in back together! There ya go!” He said pushing them gently towards the back door, “Don't forget to be a gentlemen and hold the door Feli~” He sing songed, getting into the driver’s side.

Feliciano gave Ludwig an apologetic smile, and held the door open for him as Germania got in to the seat next to Rome’s and buckled up. Ludwig blushed and nodded, getting in and sliding over, “Thank you.” He said quietly with a gentle smile, tucking the bag he had in close.

“You’re welcome!” Feliciano got in and sat next to him, closing the door and buckling up.

Germania looked back at them, “Are you two ready to go?” The smallest out of all of them nodded, a bright smile on his face. Ludwig nodded as well and Rome smiled brightly.

“Right then! Away we go~!” He put the car into drive and Ludwig quickly grabbed on to Feliciano’s arm. Feli was used to his grandpa’s driving, but guessed that it could be scary for a first timer as he caught whiff of the fear scent the blonde let off. To help comfort him, Feliciano held on to the other and did his best to let off a comforting scent.

Ludwig seemed to start calming down, when Rome hit a large bump, probably the curb knowing his grandfather, and bounced up in his seat, hitting the roof with his head, “Verdammt!” He gasped. Feliciano was about to ask if he was okay, when he noticed the very loud buzzing coming from the pink bag that had slipped from behind Ludwig to in between the two of them.

“Ve, what’s in here?” Feliciano moved to grab the bag and pick it up so that he could turn off whatever was vibrating in it, while Germania just did his best to focus on the road ahead of them instead of looking back.

Ludwig's eyes widened further in panic, “No, don't!” He half shouted, the words coming out strangled as he grabbed the bag. However, he’d grabbed the bottom end of the bag, and as he tugged it away an anatomically correct vibrator fell on to the seat, a clear, cherry flavoured, according to the label, bottle of lube falling out of the bag after it and knocking the toy into Feliciano’s leg, before a sharp turn pushed it off and on to the floor right in front of Feliciano’s feet, still buzzing and bouncing away against the carpeting. Ludwig looked mortified, and Feliciano blushed deeply as he stared at the toy for a while before hesitantly reaching down, picking it up and turning it off.

“U-Um, h-here you go.” He handed it to Ludwig, looking at him with a deep blush on his face. Ludwig shoved the toy, as well as the lube, back into the bag as they pulled up in to a parking spot.

“…Thank you…” He murmured, looking straight at the floor.

“We're here! Everybody hungry?” Rome asked, turning in his seat and cocking his head to the side, “What's the matter with you two?”

Feliciano looked at him, still unable to get rid of his blushing, “Nothing nonno, don’t-a worry about us!” He chuckled and quickly exited the car, holding the door open for Ludwig, who slid across, getting out of the car.

The four had a rest, chatting and catching up in Rome and Germania’s case, when eventually Rome looked over, “So! What are you making us?” He asked with a grin as it ticked closer to dinner, leaning forward in his seat, chin resting in his palm.

Germania got up, “Potato and beer soup with bacon on top.” Feliciano wasn’t sure if he was joking or not…

Ludwig stood, “I can help.” he offered before he was asked, Feliciano getting up as well, “I’ll-a help too!” Germania nodded and started making his way to the kitchen.

“I'll just be here! Staying out of the way~” Rome called cheerfully, wiggling down into the seat and closing his eyes for a nap.

Feliciano chuckled and smiled, going over to the sink where Ludwig already was, rolling his sleeves up and-

“Luddy…?” Feliciano’s face turned worried as he looked over the bruises on his arms. They were all over, and look like they had only barely started to heal…

The German Omega hummed and looked at him before frowning in confusion, then looking at his arms and paled slightly, “Ah… uh…” He turned off the water, “I uh… I was rough housing with the dogs.” he said quickly, giving a weak smile, “Me not working out gave them an edge I guess.” he chuckled weakly, tugging the sleeves back down quickly.

Feliciano’s worry didn’t fade, something didn’t seem right with that explanation, “Are you sure you’re okay…?” He asked, holding the blonde’s hands tightly.

“Yes I'm fine. Just dogs being dogs.” He squeezed the Alpha’s hands slightly and pulled his own away, turning to re-wash them, sleeves not pushed up this time, “No more rough housing anyway. My father wasn't happy about it, so don't worry about it. It won't happen again.”

Germania didn’t look up from where he was cutting up potatoes, “He’s been unhappy about a lot of things lately, don’t you think?” He commented, which only made Feliciano more worried.

Ludwig shrugged but his smile fell, “Gilbert didn't exactly leave on good terms, but at least they aren't yelling at each other anymore.” He explained.

It still didn’t quite feel right to Feliciano, but he nodded anyway, “That’s-a something good at least…” He left it at that, both of them flinching slightly as Germania’s knife hit the board particularly hard, making a loud chopping sound.

The blonde Omega sighed and nodded, moving to grab out other ingredients, briefly getting Feliciano on prep work before he took over the bacon. Feliciano worked on peeling and cutting up the other vegetables that had been placed in front of him, but couldn’t get his mind off of the bruises that he had seen on Ludwig’s arms. Had those really been caused by his dogs, or, had something… or someone… else caused them…?

Cooking dinner didn’t take too long, and within a half hour the four of them were seated at the dining room table with a bowl of light brown soup sitting in front of them. Rome took a bite first, “This is… it’s interesting!” He said as he swallowed.

Feliciano took a spoonful and was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn’t as bad as it looked, continuing to eat. Germania ate silently, as Feliciano suspected he always did, but everything was pretty comfortable and he was able to temporarily forget about the bruises on Ludwig.

After a while though, Rome spoke up, “So, you were visiting your brother right? How is he?” He asked.

“He's gay.” He said simply taking another bite of soup, Feliciano nearly choking on his own mouthful out of surprise.

“Really?! I never would have-a guessed it!”

Germania hummed, “I did. If my wife was still alive she would owe me ten dollars.” He commented, taking another spoonful.

Rome, for once, stayed silent on the matter, looking into his bowl as if it were an interesting book. Ludwig grunted as Feliciano looked over at him, “Wait, why are-a you telling us this-a now?” He asked curiously. It seemed like a bit of an odd time to be bringing it up, though Feliciano didn’t have any problems with Gilbert being gay. If he was happy, then that’s all that mattered!

Ludwig finished his soup in a hurry and stood to take it to the sink, “Because, I walked in on them and got kicked out.” He said simply, moving away from the table and into the kitchen.

“Gilbert kicked you out?! Why would he do that over accidentally walking in on them?” Feliciano got up, following Ludwig. Surely just walking in on them playing a game or something like that couldn’t be worth getting kicked out, could it? If so, then Gilbert was a big old meanie pants!

“Because,” Ludwig started, clearly irritated, “I didn’t exactly react well to finding someone on top of my brother.” Ooooohhhh, it was THAT kind of accidentally walking in on, that made more sense! Gilbert was still a meanie pants though, “It’s not like they told me beforehand.”

Feliciano frowned and did the first thing that came to his mind, hugging the German Omega around the waist so as to not touch the bruises on his arms, “I’m sorry you had to find out that way, I don’t know what I’d do if that had happened between me and Lovi…” He said sympathetically.

Ludiwg nodded and placed a hand on the Alpha’s head, “Thank you Feli…” He said quietly, awkwardly ruffling Feliciano’s hair. The small Alpha just smiled and nuzzled in to him.

“You’re welcome Luddy.” He replied a bit louder than Ludwig had spoken.

The rest of the night passed by swiftly. Rome was too tired to go back to get Ludwig’s truck, and when the Omega suggested just walking Germania quickly shot the idea down. This meant that the four of them would be staying at the German Alpha’s house until morning.

Ludwig was in the spare room, while Feliciano was being squished between the two older Alphas on a blow up mattress. Needless to say, he couldn’t sleep, but not only because of that. Even though Ludwig had said his bruises were from rough housing with the dogs, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was really the case. Something in his gut told him that there must have been more to the story than that, but he just couldn’t figure it out.

After forty or so minutes, between his worrying and being squished between two other Alphas like a sandwich Feliciano decided he was better off sleeping on the couch. Tiredly he got up, being careful not to disturb the other two, and made his way to the living room with a tired yawn. He blinked in surprise when he saw that Ludwig was already there, but figured that he couldn’t sleep either and walked over, sitting down next to him.

“Ve, ciao Luddy, were you having trouble sleeping too?” He asked, tiredly rubbing at an eye to get the gunk out of it.

“Uh… yeah.” Ludwig answered, “I came out to see if I could sleep any better here but…” He shrugged.

Feliciano nodded, “I couldn’t sleep either, it was really uncomfortable trying to between Rome and Germania.” Though to be fair he had jumped on board when Rome suggested Germania sleep on the mattress with them, saying it would be like a sleep over and all that…

Ludwig had started to say something, but Feliciano could already feel himself nodding back off to sleep. He lied down, wrapping his arms around Ludwig’s waist with his head on the blonde’s lap and cuddled in to him. After a while, he could feel the other reclining and holding him closely, making Feliciano smile softly as he slept peacefully, for the moment without a single care in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Ludwig winced as his ears rung from the impact of the wall, but he could still hear his father as he gathered his things, along with Ludwig's truck keys and phone, from the table. He'd heard the message Gilbert had left for him about Alfred and him having an argument of some sort and after questioning, screaming and leaning on Ludwig he'd pulled the whole story of the blonde's shortened visit with his brother out. Now the elder Alpha was on his way there.

Ludwig had made a mistake trying to talk him out of it, he should have kept out of the way, kept his mouth shut and called to warn Gilbert. Instead now he watched as the front door was yanked open viciously, his father ripped the phone cord out of the wall and phone base, crumpling it in his pocket and turning to look at him "I'll deal with you properly when I get home." He growled so deeply and with so much aggression Ludwig couldn't help but curl in on himself.

The Omega didn't have a mind to hate how small he felt then, he just felt afraid.

The fear didn't leave when his father left either. If anything his anxiety was building. He had no phone, he had no way of knowing if Gilbert was okay, or when his father was coming back... and worse, he had no idea what could happen to him when that door opened again. He was in a spiraling panic, and after a half hour of not knowing what to do and failing to calm himself like Gilbert had taught him, he grabbed his wallet, his coat and left the house.

Fear fell off him in waves in the open. He was practically running down the street towards Feliciano's house his only though was an Alpha, two Alphas! Though... he'd been blowing Feliciano off all week, so he just hoped he would help. it's not that he wanted to be away from him, but it was thanks to the bruising around his eye and cheek... he didn't want the other to know or look at him differently. But he couldn't think about that now, he was simply running.

Within minutes he was pounding on the door like he had wolves at his heels when really it was just paranoia that his father would find him before he could get in. The door gave, opening and to Ludwig's relief he was met with the scent he'd wanted, not even bothering to double check before hugging around the other's neck tightly, bending and hiding his face against the crook of the small Alpha's neck as he shook, "P-Please... in... please in..." He said, not knowing how to put into words how much he didn't want to be in the door way.

He was pulled in quickly and the door closed, Feliciano hugged him tightly, "Luddy are you okay?! What's-a wrong, why are you so scared?" Ludwig just shook, clung and panted to catch his breath. He was starting to calm but the space was still filling with his panic. He shook his head no and it pounded at the movement.

"My dad." was all he could manage in way of explanation, for the moment.

There was a call from the hall way, "Who's at the door Feli?" came Rome's curious voice from the hall.

Ludwig calmed more, breath evening to the scent, embarrassment lost under relief for the moment, he peeked up at the grim face Rome had on. Ludwig had only seen him smiling so far... so it was a little odd, even more odd at the flash that crossed it as they made eye contact. That's when Ludwig realized, his face was visible. The Omega frowned and hid himself away against Feliciano again, wanting to be invisible...

"Bring him to the living room, and I'll make some hot chocolate, alright?" The elder Alpha said gently, "You're safe Ludwig..." He added, causing the Omega to loosen his grip just a bit and nod, exhaustion starting to wash over him.

Ludwig was lead into the living room and sat down. He watched as Rome went into the kitchen and Feliciano separated from him for a moment to take off the painting smock, being held again by the small Alpha within a moment, "There there Luddy, everything is going to be okay, I promise..." came the quiet voice. Ludwig nodded, somewhat calmer now he was in a secure and hidden place.

After a few minutes he pulled back a bit to sit back against the couch, his head throbbing, "Thank you..." He said quietly, still not wanting to make eye contact with Feliciano. Some level of shame as his behaviour and his current appearance was starting to come through.

"What happened Luddy...?" He cringed at the worry in the other's voice.

Swallowing before speaking, looking directly at his hands in his lap as he did, "Gilbert was always there to deal with him when he got mad," He said quietly, "but he could fight back so it wasn't too bad, never went further then scuffles... I thought if I just did what I was told for a few months but..." He trailed off and frowned deeper. But he was an Omega, and defending himself against his father was a lot different then scaring off some punk in the street, "My father has anger issues." He finished sourly.

“Ludwig…” there was a moment of hesitation before the other continued to try and comfort him.

Now he was coming down from the panic, he felt nauseous a whole new wave of emotion coming on. What had he just done? Coming here... if his father got back first, he'd only made it worse for himself. Even without that he felt a deep guilt rolling. He'd just... "It's not a big deal." He murmured, as Rome came out with a tray of mugs, "I'm just over reacting. He yelled, I... I stumbled." He lied. trying to back track as that sense of betrayal settled. "He was mad about Gilbert and I should have stayed out of it." He sounded a little more steady, but his whole body was shaking.

He looked up at the doubtful hum that came from Feliciano's grandfather, the older Alpha placing the tray on the table,"Drink" He instructed simply, Ludwig taking a mug without questioning, even if he already felt like he might be sick.

Rome sat across from the two and was silent for a moment. He looked at both parties and sighed "The rules," He started simply with a small, but tired smile, "Are going to be simple. No shut doors with you both in the room, Feliciano stays away from Lovino's old room all together when Ludwig's heat hits. You'll keep your room clean and curfew is dark." Ludwig looked confused,

"What do you-" Ludwig started but was cut off.

"I think we're beyond the point of Irresponsible denial and turning a blind eye." Rome started and Ludwig looked away in embarrassment, "I won't pretend to know exactly what's going on, but I think you'd be better off staying here for a while. Feliciano won't object to you staying in his brothers old room I would imagine," Then he mused with a widening grin "even if it may not thrill Lovi himself,"

Feliciano chuckled slightly at that, “Si, I can’t imagine that fratello would be happy about that. Still," Ludwig looked over, at the mug feliciano had placed down, "I agree with grandpa, it’s-a clear that you’re not safe staying with-a your father if you keep getting injuries like-a this.”

"It's really nothing." He repeated, anxiety stirring, "I overreacted," He stood, feeling like he might puke, "It was my own fault. It's a kind offer but I don't want to put you out over something so minor..." He added, trying to beat back the fear building at going back home... what if his father was there waiting already? He'd smell Feliciano. still, he turned "I should really get dinner started anyway." He couldn't look at them or he'd break again, "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

Ludwig was about to step when his hand was captured and held in both of Feliciano's, “Luddy, wait!" he looked in an automatic response to his name and touch that had brought out a small burst of fear scent, a little more jumpy than usual, "Please, we’re just trying to help you, you can’t go back there if-a you’re just going to get hurt more and more!” The hands squeezed around his and he froze. His breath picked up a bit, an almost sickly feeling thudding started in his chest as he thought about it. what would happen if he went back and got hurt more? what if he pushed this away and had no help? o... what was really causing that sickening pounding was wondering what Feliciano's face would look like if he came back looking worse and knowing why... What if he didn't come back? It was an oddly painful thought, thinking that the last time he saw Feliciano could be rejecting his plea for Ludwig to just stay and be safe...

He tore his eyes away, nodding and speaking weakly, "Alright... thank you..." he could feel the other relax through his hands. And he focused on that much for the moment.

“Feliciano, prehapes you should show him to his room and I’ll see to getting some things arranged, si?” rome said kindly, already reaching for the phone. Ludwig tensed again, about to beg him not to call his own grandfather… but he doubted that would be heard now.

Feliciano looked up happily, “Come on, I’m-a sure you’ll like your new room!” the phrasing made him a little uneasy,and he was then dragged (or at least this time he'd learn to allow himself to be dragged for Feliciano's pride) down the hall and into a room. There was a bed, a lamp and a nightstand as well as an empty, but fair sized closet and a door to what he assumed was a heat room. it was all...

"It's very red..." he said blinking at the bright red walls, red comforter, red lamp... "But it's very nice, thank you." it was standing in the room he realized he didn't really have anything. No pictures, no clothing or books. just what he was wearing, and... he watched as a cat jumped onto the bed and curled up there, he didn't even have his dogs... He hadn't thought any of this through and it was an upsetting realization, but he pushed it away and moved to sit on the bed, forcing a small, wavering smile.

Feliciano sat down next to Ludwig and held his hand, the alpha offering a comforting smile, “Don’t-a worry Luddy, I promise that everything will be fine. Nonno will do what he can to get at least some of your stuff here, I know he will, and before you know it this-a place will start to feel more and more like-a home to you.”

Ludwig nodded, "Thank you." he said again, feeling like he was over using the phrase, but what else was he suppose to say? I don't want to be here... I don't want to feel like I'm shoving my problems on you. I want my brother to move back home so I can feel safe? "Could I sleep for a while?" He asked instead, drained completely...

“Si, go ahead,” Feliciano stood up, still smiling, “I’ll-a wake you up for dinner if-a you’re not awake by then.” Ludwig stood as well nodding,

"I shouldn't sleep too long..." He said, wishing he had his phone so he could tell the time or get any information. He hesitated for a moment, before taking the Alpha's hand, squeezing it, then turning to take off his shoes so he could lay down. He'd forgotten them in the haste. Feliciano left and when he was alone, Ludwig took off his pants, not wanting to sleep in jeans, and slipped into the bed, laying down on his stomach and breaking a little into the pillow.

He fell into a sleep, but not a restful one, tossing and turning. Nightmares were getting to him. Finally he sat bolt up, clutching his throat and coughing. He could still almost feel fingers around his throat from the dream. He shook himself off and stood, getting his pants on, he walked to the door, opening it carefully. He could smell food… had he really slept that long?

"Yes, don't worry, Antonio should be here soon, between him and myself we should be fine. No I don't think I want Feliciano around Tomas right now." Ludwig slowed to stop just in the hallway, frowning as he heard his father's name, "As long as you've spoken to him it shouldn't be an issue, go in, grab a few things and come back out." Ludwig frowned, they were going to get him stuff?

“Ciao Luddy, how do-a you feel?” feliciano asked cheerfully and suddenly, Ludwig turned quickly to look at him, blushing as he was caught listening in.

"I'm fine." He said with a nod then trying to get away from the topic of Rome's call, "Do you need any help?"

Feliciano smiled, “Thanks, it’s-a pasta called gnocchi with-a sausages in a white sauce.”

Ludwig nodded with a small smile, "Sounds like it'll be good."

"Ludwig," Rome said as he wandered into the diner room, stretching out his back, "We're going to be picking things up for you tonight, is there anything in particular you want from home?" His dogs was his first though, but there was no way his father would give those over, or his phone since it was on the family plan...

"Just clothing, maybe a few books if it's no trouble." He answered. "I'm sorry to put you to the trouble at all..." 

"It's not trouble" He said with a smile walking to Feliciano, eyes lingering a moment on his arm where more finger shaped bruises formed, "How's dinner coming along? It smells fantastic!"

Feliciano smiled brightly, “Thanks, it’s-a coming along well! Tonight we’re-a having gnocchi with-a sausages in a white sauce!” He moved to the side to let Rome get a better look at the meal he was preparing.

Ludwig finished the table and watched Feliciano's grandfather look into the pan, then pull back with a smirk, "I see, I'm sure it will taste great." He said with a wide smile. He felt awkward watching it... things weren't even like that with him and his father, never mind Gilbert and his father... He was happy Feliciano had that, but currently, it more so made him sad.

The younger of the two Alphas smiled even more, “Thanks nonno! Can-a you get some water for everyone, this is just about done.”

"I'll do it" Ludwig jumped in, wanting to be helpful, reaching up for cups. He wasn't use to having dinner made for him...

Dinner was soon laid out, the three sitting and eating a soft chuckle coming from the elder when he cut into the first sausage, then he turned, "Ludwig?"

The blonde looked up, "Yes?"

"You are, of course, free to stay here if you like." He glanced at Feliciano, "I will stress that you are welcomed and wanted here. However, you need to call your grandfather tomorrow and give him an answer, he's asked if you would like to stay here, but also said you are more than welcome to stay with him... in the city."

Ludwig looked at both of the Alphas, then at his plate and nodded. "I'll think it over..." He said quietly. He would feel like less of a burden at his Grandfathers, but... that would be far away from Feliciano and that thought wasn't one he liked right now... Also his father knew where his grandfather lived, and the phone number... here at least Ludwig was hidden, even if it meant staying inside all the time. It was a lot to consider.

Feliciano nodded and gave a small smile, “Well, whatever you decide, at least we still have tonight si? We should-a try to make it a happy one!”

How he managed to stay so happy... Ludwig offered a smile and nodded, feeling more like he had his answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Feliciano was in the living room working on a painting, a tarp spread on the floor beneath him in case paint dripped. Normally he loved painting, but his mind kept wandering over to Ludwig.

Over the past week, he’d barely heard from him and hadn’t seen him once. He kept saying that he couldn’t come over for some reason or another, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He was still too scared of Ludwig’s father to go back to his house, after what had happened when he had dropped Ludwig off back home when he went in to heat, which only made him feel worse.

He was starting to think that, maybe… maybe Ludwig had gotten tired or annoyed with him, when there was a desperate pounding at the front door that caused him to jump and nearly knock over one of his paints. He put his paint brush down and jogged over to the door, not bothering to take off his painter’s smock, and opened the door as quickly as he could.

As soon as the door was opened, Feliciano had arms around his neck and a face hiding against him, “P-Please… in… please in…” Ludwig begged, surprising the Alpha greatly but he didn’t deny him and gently led the Omega inside, closing the door behind him.

“Luddy, are you okay?! What’s-a wrong, why are you so scared?” Feliciano hugged him tightly, doing his best to hold the other closely, a deep rooted desire to protect him coming forth.

Ludwig was trembling as he clung to him, shaking his head no before saying anything, “My dad.”

Feliciano frowned in confusion at that when Rome called from down the hall, “Who’s at the door Feli?” He asked.

“It’s-a Ludwig, and he seems really scared too.” He called back to the older Alpha before gently rubbing Ludwig’s back to try and calm him, letting off a protective scent to let him know that everything was okay.

Rome walked over, a grim look on his face that Feliciano had only seen very rarely in his whole life. The elder Alpha and Ludwig made eye contact briefly before the obviously scared Omega hid his face again in Feliciano’s neck, causing him to frown and continue to rub his back.

“Bring him to the living room, and I'll make some hot chocolate, alright?” The elder Alpha said gently, “You're safe Ludwig…” He added, and Feliciano could feel Ludwig relaxing slightly with a nod. He brought him to the living room and sat down on the couch, letting go momentarily to take off the paint covered smock but returned to holding and comforting Ludwig as soon as he could.

“There there Luddy, everything is going to be okay, I promise…” The small Alpha said in a quiet and gentle voice.

The omega nodded and pulled away after a few minutes, sitting back against the couch, “Thank you…” He said quietly, Feliciano nodding in response although Ludwig wasn’t looking at him. He reached up and wiped off some of the green paint that had gotten on Ludwig from the smock, only now really noticing his condition. The blonde had a black eye, a bruise on his cheek, a split lip, and Feliciano could faintly see a bump on his forehead.

“What happened Luddy…?” He was getting more and more worried, now it was impossible to deny that something was seriously, maybe even horribly, wrong.

Ludwig cringed, than swallowed and looked down at his hands in his lap, “Gilbert was always there to deal with him when he got mad,” He said quietly, “but he could fight back so it wasn't too bad, never went further than scuffles… I thought if I just did what I was told for a few months but…” He trailed off and frowned deeper, “My father has anger issues.” He finished sourly.

Feliciano frowned deeply, “Ludwig…” He glanced at the kitchen to see if Rome was coming with that hot chocolate yet, then returned to Ludwig and did his best to comfort him in silence.

“It’s not a big deal,” Ludwig murmured as Rome returned with a tray of hot chocolate filled mugs, “I’m just over reacting. He yelled, I… I stumbled. He was mad about Gilbert and I should have stayed out of it.” He was shaking, and not even Feliciano was naïve enough to believe that that was the whole story.

Rome hummed doubtfully as he placed the tray on the table, “Drink.” He simply instructed, Ludwig picking up his mug and doing so without any contest.

Feliciano picked up his own mug, and frowned looking down into the brown liquid. Things were getting bad for Ludwig at his father’s house, he could tell. If things continued on as they were, what would happen to the Omega…?

Feliciano looked up when he heard Rome sigh, a small, tired smile on his normally cheery face, “The rules are going to be simple. No shut doors with you both in the room, Feliciano stays away from Lovino’s old room all together when Ludwig’s heat hits. You'll keep your room clean and curfew is dark.”

Ludwig looked confused, “What do you-” he started but was cut off.

“I think we're beyond the point of Irresponsible denial and turning a blind eye.” Rome started and Ludwig looked away. Feliciano glanced at the blonde Omega in worry, “I won't pretend to know exactly what's going on, but I think you'd be better off staying here for a while. Feliciano won't object to you staying in his brother’s old room I would imagine,” Then he mused with a widening grin, “even if it may not thrill Lovi himself.”

Feliciano chuckled slightly at that, “Si, I can’t imagine that fratello would be happy about that,” He turned to look at Ludwig, putting down his mug of hot chocolate, “Still, I agree with grandpa, it’s-a clear that you’re not safe staying with-a your father if you keep getting injuries like-a this.”

“It’s really nothing,” Ludwig repeated, “I overreacted,” He stood up, “It was my own fault. It’s a kind offer but I don’t want to put you out over something so minor… I should really get dinner started anyway.” He turned away, “I'm sorry for inconveniencing you.”

The small Alpha quickly stood up and held Ludwig’s hand in both of his, “Luddy, wait!” The blonde looked at him, “Please, we’re just trying to help you, you can’t go back there if-a you’re just going to get hurt more and more!” He begged, squeezing his hand tightly. He couldn’t stand to see the other hurt, not any more…

After an agonizing moment of silence, Ludwig looked away and nodded, “Alright… thank you…” He said weakly, but Feliciano still smiled and relaxed at his response regardless.

“Feliciano, perhaps you should show him to his room, get him settled, and I’ll see to getting some things arranged, si?” Rome asked kindly as he reached for the phone.

The small Italian Alpha nodded and looked up at the blonde, “Come on, I’m-a sure you’ll like your new room!” He half-led half-dragged Ludwig to his new room, which was actually Lovino’s old room but everything had been taken out of it aside from the bed and the night stand next to it, along with a lamp. They kept the bed made for whenever Lovino came to visit, and it was attached to the heat room so Ludwig wouldn’t even have to worry about having to ask him or Rome where it was.

Feliciano watched as Ludwig looked around, eyeing the closet and the heat room before speaking, “It’s very red…” That had been Lovino’s choice, so not much to say there, “But it’s very nice, thank you.” He moved over to the bed and sat down, offering a small, uncertain smile.

Seeing that, Feliciano sat down next to Ludwig and held his hand, offering a comforting and understanding smile, “Don’t-a worry Luddy, I promise that everything will be fine. Nonno will do what he can to get at least some of your stuff here, I know he will, and before you know it this-a place will start to feel more and more like-a home to you.” He knew that Rome probably wouldn’t be able to get Ludwig’s dogs, but maybe he could get some of his clothes and other possessions like books.

Ludwig nodded, “Thank you. Could I sleep for a while?” He asked. He did look kind of tired, not that that was unexpected given everything that had happened.

“Si, go ahead,” Feliciano stood up, still smiling, “I’ll-a wake you up for dinner if-a you’re not awake by then.”

Ludwig stood and nodded, “I shouldn't sleep too long…” He replied. The blonde hesitated for a moment, before taking Feliciano’s hand and squeezing it, then turning to take off his shoes. Feliciano smiled happily at the squeeze, then left the room to give Ludwig some alone time to rest and relax.

Rome was on the phone already when Feliciano got out, in the middle of a conversation with Germania, “No, he'll be fine here. Tomas doesn't know where I live- Yes, but that will be up to him, I mean if Ludwig would rather stay in the city with you…”

Feliciano frowned slightly and stayed where he was, listening to the conversation. Were they talking about Ludwig leaving here…? That’s what it sounded like, but, would it mean he wouldn’t be able to see him again? He didn’t want that…

Rome looked over towards his grandson, offering a sad smile, “Well, I think he's settling at the moment, maybe take some time to rest, But I would like to try and get some of his clothing and things for him- yep that would be wonderful, I think it's best If Tomas doesn't get this number. Alright, let me know, okay good bye.” He hung up the phone and patted the couch next to him, “Come sit with your nonno. We can talk si?”

The young Alpha nodded and walked over, sitting down next to his grandfather with a slight frown, “What were you and-a Luddy’s grandpa talking about?” He asked, both curious and a bit worried.

Rome sighed and leaned forward, “We were just discussing getting in touch with Ludwig's father to get things.” He said cheerfully, then continued cautiously, “But the question of where he'd live was brought up. I have no issue with him staying here, but his Grandfather wants him there too, so in the end it will be up to Ludwig where he feels best.” His face was sympathetic, obviously understanding Feliciano's nerves.

Feliciano frowned, but nodded, wanting to keep Ludwig by his side, even if he did understand the importance of family. Though… “What if-a Luddy’s dad was to find him with-a his grandpa though? What would happen?”

Rome nodded, smile faltering, “I don't think Germania would let anything happen to Ludwig…” He trailed off, worry on his face. He smiled again and continued cheerfully, “Well, all in all we need to let Ludwig make the choice, but we can hope he chooses here si?”

“Si, I hope he does, I missed him on the days that I couldn’t see him.” Feliciano smiled slightly, more so for Rome’s sake than his own, really. He couldn’t stop worrying about what would happen to Ludwig if his dad got to him. How bad would it get? Would Rome, or Germania be able to fend him off? They were both older, and while Rome had kept himself in pretty good shape, age still affected everyone…

Rome smiled a little more, “Mmm talking like that I'm not sure he should stay here.” He half teased, “Are you going to be able to stay out of his heat room?”

Feliciano blushed, “Nonno! Of course I’m-a gonna be able to stay out!” Of course no one said anything about sitting outside of the heat room, just to make sure he was okay.

Rome chuckled, “I'll be keeping the keys all the same. Can you get a head start of dinner prep? I have some more calls to make. See if Antonio can give me a hand picking stuff up mm?”

“Okay nonno! What are we going to have?” He stood up, already thinking of options if Rome said to just make whatever he wanted to.

“Maybe pick something you think Ludwig would like?” He suggested, picking up the phone, dialing already.

Feliciano nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He was going to make gnocchi with sausages in a white cream sauce, maybe with a small salad on the side too if he had the time. Once in the kitchen, the Alpha pulled on his apron, rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

A few hours later, Feliciano heard the bedroom door open. He looked over, and smiled when he saw Ludwig, though noticed that he looked like he had had a bad dream. Well, that wasn’t a big surprise if it were true, but maybe he could cheer him up?

“Ciao Luddy, how do-a you feel?” He asked cheerfully, hoping his happy attitude would rub off on to him.

Ludwig turned quickly to look at him, blushing, “I'm fine. Do you need any help?”

“Can you set up the table for the three of us? The plates are in the cupboard, and the utensils, are-a in the drawer over there.” He pointed over to the drawer and cupboard he pointed out. He’d do it himself, but he didn’t want the pot to boil over.

Ludwig nodded, and moved to open the cupboard, getting to work, “It smells good.” He commented.

Feliciano smiled, “Thanks, it’s-a pasta called gnocchi with-a sausages in a white sauce.” He looked over again, only now noticing the new bruises on Ludwig’s body and frowned, but for once kept his words to himself, not wanting to upset the other by pointing out that he had noticed them.

Ludwig nodded with a small smile, “Sounds like it'll be good.”

“Ludwig,” Rome said as he wandered into the diner room, stretching out his back, “We're going to be picking things up for you tonight, is there anything in particular you want from home?”

“Just clothing, maybe a few books if it's no trouble.” He answered, “I'm sorry to put you to the trouble…”

“It's not trouble.” He said with a smile walking to Feliciano, eyes lingering a moment on the blonde’s arm where more finger shaped bruises formed, “How's dinner coming along? It smells fantastic!”

Feliciano smiled brightly, “Thanks, it’s-a coming along well! Tonight we’re-a having gnocchi with-a sausages in a white sauce!” He moved to the side to let Rome get a better look at the meal he was preparing. The brunette had decided to leave the sausages whole instead of cutting them up since that preserved their flavour better.

Rome looked in, then pulled back with a wide smile, “I see, I’m sure it will taste great.”

The younger of the two Alphas smiled even more, “Thanks nonno! Can-a you get some water for everyone, this is just about done.”

Dinner was set up soon after, with the three sitting down and eating shortly after. Rome chuckled, than looked at the blonde, “Ludwig?”

“Yes?”

“You are, of course, free to stay here if you like.” He glanced at Feliciano, “I will stress that you are welcomed and wanted here. However, you need to call your grandfather tomorrow and give him an answer, he's asked if you would like to stay here, but also said you are more than welcome to stay with him… in the city.”

Feliciano frowned slightly at the idea. True, it would be safer for him there, and he did want what was best for him, but… he’d miss Ludwig a lot. Was it worth seeing him every day, if it meant there would always be the danger of his father finding and hurting him? He knew that the answer should be no, but… a small part of him didn’t want to accept that.

Ludwig looked at both of the Alphas, then at his plate and nodded, “I'll think it over…” He said quietly.

Feliciano nodded and gave a small smile, “Well, whatever you decide, at least we still have tonight si? We should-a try to make it a happy one!” It was either a welcoming party, or a goodbye party depending on what Ludwig chose, but either way he wanted to do something to cheer the blonde Omega up, even a little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days had been hectic. Getting Ludwig's things had been a trip Ludwig was glad to have avoided. Especially watching the two Alphas return with his things, aggression lingering on their clothing. Even Rome who had smiled and asked how he was was still rippling with irritation beneath the surface. Despite that, they had been able to bring a lot of his things, more than he expected. They even had gone as far as getting his truck keys (since legally it was in his name) and his cell phone, but not the sim card.

In the end, he was just thankful nothing else had gone wrong, no police, no obvious fighting... he'd been a quiet wreck the whole time and luckily Feliciano had stayed with him through it. Really, that had only solidified his choice to stay put. He'd felt scared, and he could tell Feliciano wasn't much better off but regardless the Alpha still stayed put and as sturdy as he could while they managed it together. If he had gone to his grandfathers, he wouldn't have that kind of unique support. He got to feel protected, but still relied on with Feliciano and it fit him.

After that the following weeks leading into October had been fine. Ludwig was relaxing bit by bit, closer and closer to legal adult hood, the bruises lightening at their own speeds, a good number gone completely. He'd taken up cleaning, and cooking when he could, keeping the house spotless as he would his own.

It was seven in the morning, he was at the kitchen table after cleaning it with a cup of coffee and an apple muffin from the batch he'd just made, reading over the news on his phone (Wifi hooked up so he could do that much at least) just relaxing in the quiet and reflecting on how different it was from his own, much louder, home at this time in the morning.

Around 8am, Feliciano made his way down in to the kitchen with a loud yawn, “Good morning.”

Ludwig didn't even look up, knowing by now the other was still asleep, "Morning. Muffins are fresh." he said swiping through his Facebook. He knew Feli might not notice them on his own before coffee.

“Ve, grazie Luddy.” the other said sleepily, kissing his cheek and earning a small smile. Ludwig looked up from his phone watching as Feliciano grabbed his muffin and coffee and sat with still closed eyes. He took a sip of the very hot coffee and Ludwig winced right along with him.

The Omega put his phone right down, paying attention to the slowly waking Alpha as he got up to wash his own coffee cup, "Did you sleep well?"

“Mmhmm, knowing that-a you’re safe and sound helped.” Feliciano said sleepily. Ludwig blushed, but only slightly, humming, then it was as if his hum was echoed, turning in time to see Feliciano chewing his first bite of muffin, “This is-a really good~”

Ludwig smiled, "Thank you. I hoped you would like it."

Rome chose then to come into the kitchen, yawning with a big stretch, "Good morning love birds~" He sing-songed going straight for the coffee. Ludwig turned red looking down at the cloth in his hands. Honestly they hadn't actually established any sort of... title. They just sort of did things as they came along, Ludwig wasn't even sure what would happen if his heat came AFTER he turned eighteen. So he wasn't sure he'd call them love birds... at all.

Feliciano tilted his head, “Ve, we’re not birds though, we’re people.” He chuckled, “Silly nonno, you must be more tired than I am today!” He brought his cup to his lips again and blew before taking another gulp. Ludwig sighed and turned away, finishing up his washing and drying, further proof they weren't anything solid.

Rome chuckled and shook his head, "I guess you aren't." He said cheerfully moving to sit down, "What are you both then?" he fished, Ludwig remaining silent and embarrassed, placing the now clean mug back up in the cupboard.

Feliciano hummed. Then, just as Ludwig turned around debating leaving the kitchen, Feliciano looked at him and spoke sweetly, “Luddy, what do-a you think we are?”

"Humans." He answered quickly and awkwardly. Playing dumb, even as his cheeks turned bright red. He cleared his throat, "I mean, if we aren't birds." then murmured even quieter and more awkwardly, "Not that there's anything wrong with... birds..." Rome was looking between them with amused interest.

“Heheh, si, birds can be really cute, like parakeets or bluebirds!” Feliciano giggled, waking up more, though obviously not enough to read between the lines. Though that might never be possible... it was a good thing Ludwig was usually so blunt.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, they can be." He said with a soft sigh, "I'm going to go shower." He said heading towards the kitchen door.

"Alright, thank you for the muffins Ludwig~" He called as Ludwig exited towards the hallway.

Ludwig walked down the hall, getting to the bathroom and stripping himself down. He got into the shower under warm spray and sighed. He'd decided to live here to be closer to Feliciano, but he hadn't really pinned down if he should want that or not. What exactly was this whole thing. They had kissed, several times in fact so he knew he was attracted to the small Alpha, maybe even stronger feelings then simple physical attraction, though arousal was pretty high on the list as he washed his hair. The water was suddenly feeling hotter, he reached forward, turning it cooler and moaned softly at the relief when it hit him cold.

Rinsing off, he got himself out a few minutes later, standing at the sink to style his hair, feeling himself heating up a little again even though all he wore was a towel around his waist. Ludwig cursed under his breath as he accepted what was happening. The bathroom wasn't even foggy and he was so WARM.... It was pre-heat. He put on his clothing, fresh from his room, and went to the door. he was blushing before he even opened it, catching Feliciano's scent. As it opened he looked down at the other's flushed face and other body parts and looked away awkwardly clearing his throat, "I... I think I'm going to need the heat room tomorrow..."

“S-Si, w-we should get started on that right away…” The Alpha stood, staring for a moment, Ludwig felt himself relaxing a little in a way that wasn't entirely comfortable, knowing it was his body trying to be welcoming to the amazing smelling Alpha. He was locked as the other stared openly before snapping out of it and quickly moving towards the kitchen. It left Ludwig to recover in the hall, leaning against the wall and covering his face in embarrassment. He was so easily swayed to that... and god he wanted more.

he huffed slightly in annoyance with himself, muttering under his breath, "Snap out of it."

Ludwig could smell the other Alpha coming towards him a moment later. Oh no... no no... he smelled good too. No where near as good as Feliciano, but still, "Hey Ludwig... how about we come sit and figure everything out about this alright?" The older Alpha said, speaking very gently.

The Omega nodded, allowing himself to be lead by the gentle, older alpha. He strangled back a sound of interest when he got into the room Feliciano was in, sitting next to him, "S-Sorry..." He muttered red faced and was going through his deep breathing, trying to think cold thoughts. Until his last heat, he hadn't been around non-familial Alphas so close to a heat. The stress had thrown this one off by a few days, but usually he was on top of when it would kick in.

"It's nothing to apologize for." Rome said, patting Ludwig's back as he moved around to sit, "We just have to figure out a few details. Now, obviously I can't be coming into the heat room to feed you... and neither can Feliciano." He added, watching the Alpha carefully, Ludwig choosing not to look, not feeling completely in control. Rome continued in the quiet being put forth by the other two, "Obviously going home is out, but if we leave now, we could get you into the city and you could stay with your grandfather for the week." Ludwig frowned at the table, not liking the suggestion... but knowing he wasn't thinking clearly and realistically...

There was a second of peace and then the unexpected sound of Feliciano slamming on the table, the scent of possession aggression pouring off the small body and drowning Ludwig in an unexpected feeling of happy submission, "No, you’re not taking my Ludwig!” he growled, looking for once like a full blown, unmistakable alpha. Ludwig had never felt so horribly, embarrassingly turned on, panting quietly and gripping tight to the table to try and stop himself from throwing himself behind the better smelling of the two. His restraint causing a small whine to build in his throat, but more so embarassment, struggling to slow the process down as it felt like it was all too quickly lurching towards his full heat with every in take of that possessive scent that was filling the air.

Rome was not so pleased. Ludwig turned his head to the sound of another light growl, a second aggressive scent, though it was pushed away quickly, the Omega watching as the elder obviously pushed his nature aside, "Feliciano, you need to calm down." He said sternly, standing and pressing on the table himself, "We will keep him here, but I think you need to be in your room. Now." Feliciano gave another growl, not taking his eyes off his grandfather, the other male holding his gaze as well. Ludwig was caught in the middle of quiet dominance battle, fear coming off him now at the thought of fighting. Feliciano inched closer, and Ludwig whimpered, curling in a bit, exposing the back of his neck in submission.

"Feliciano," Cautioned the other, "You're going into a rut... you need your room, Ludwig needs his room, and I'm not going anywhere, I can't leave you both alone or you will regret it later." He pressed on the influence hard, avoiding addressing Ludwig, "You need to sit down and let me make a call if you aren't going to leave the room alone."

Ludwig peaked up a moment later when he heard the chair groan from taking Feliciano's weight. Ludwig was panting harder now, heating up more, though not fully. He wanted to start nesting, but he didn't want to leave Feliciano... he wanted to take him into the room actually, but with Rome here, it wasn't going to happen. Meanwhile, Rome took out his phone, dialing a number keeping close eyes on Feliciano.

"Hello Ger." He said in a serious tone, despite the nick name, "Yeah, yeah it's that time, but we have an issue... I can't get him out of the house." Rome sighed, "Feliciano's in rut. It's his only one so far... yes, okay, thank you, we'll make sure we have somewhere for you to sleep. See you soon." Rome hung up the phone, "Ludwig," He said carefully, not moving any closer, "Your Grandfather will be here within an hour and we'll get you settled. He'll be taking care of you for the week, okay?"

Ludwig looked at him, frowning deeply, it wasn't the Alpha he wanted, in fact he noticed now, his chair was as far towards Feliciano's side of the table as it could be. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd been pulled, or if he'd pushed himself over, but he nodded, laying his head close to the Alpha he wanted, shifting uncomfortably at the scent as slick built, ready to give into it as his mind fogged more.

"We have an hour until he gets here... but I don't know if Ludwig has that long with you rutting right next to him..." the elder said as Ludwig struggled to resist the urge to just expose his neck and beg for it... "Can we agree he'd be safer in the heat room? you can be the one to help him there, but I'm not giving you the key." Ludwig could pick up a bit of strain in the others voice, realizing how much scent he was dropping. Ludwig was young, unmated, close to an ideal mate... of course he was tumbling in fast. His body ached for it... one part in particular was showing exactly how much he ached for it... his whole body pulsing along with it, "Nesting probably sounds good doesn't it Ludwig?" Rome continued gently, really catching the Omega's attention.

"Yes please." He said quietly, he wanted to nest, he wanted to arrange everything in the new room and his brain was already flying with the desire to. So much so that he stood without warning. Feliciano stood up directly after him, causing Ludwig to shudder pleasantly, wondering if they could make it if they ran. His instincts were ruling him and right now all he had in his mind was that an Alpha was following him. It was a head rush he never expected. Why did two weeks matter? He'd be eighteen soon!

He started to move cautiously towards the door, but froze catching Romes scent again, watching carefully as the other grabbed a key from a high up cupboard. Ludwig moved down the hall nervously, squinting as his eyes were quickly becoming more sensitive. He needed that nest and the nice dark room where Feliciano could- he grabbed the wall and shuddered, slick starting to dampen his clothing. It spurred him on hurrying towards the room, a small amount of fear pulsing as Rome and his scent got closer, but luckily they reached the first door quickly, Ludwig ducking into it, a moment of fresh air clearing his head enough to be embarrassed and rush across the room to the heat room door. He turned just in time to see Rome running towards it, yanking to slam it shut, plunging him into welcomed darkness with the dry click of a lock.

Ludwig could hear Feliciano growl through the old, obviously not well upkept door and it made parts of him pulse needily. He turned quickly, grabbing blankets and pillows from the shelves and tossing them in frustration. Whining loudly as he stripped down and got set for a week of torture.


	14. Chapter 14

The next several days were a bit chaotic, but nothing that couldn’t be handled. While Rome and Germania got Ludwig’s things, including his truck keys and cell phone, Feliciano stayed with him at the house. It was a good thing too, considering that, judging by the aggressive scent both had lingering on them, that things didn’t go as smoothly as they could have.

Regardless, Feliciano had been ecstatic when he had learned that Ludwig had decided to stay with him and Rome. Now they’d get to spend all their time together!

The days flowed into weeks, and now it was October. Ludwig was getting closer and closer to being an adult, legally, and had started doing what he could to help around the house, helping to clean, cook, and the like.

A little after eight in the morning, Feliciano made his way down in to the kitchen with a loud yawn, “Good morning.” He said in case someone was already there. Knowing Ludwig, he probably was, but the Alpha was too tired to fully pay attention.

“Morning. Muffins are fresh.” Ludwig replied, still looking down at his phone.

“Ve, grazie Luddy.” He kissed the blonde’s cheek as he walked past him, grabbing a muffin and a cup of coffee before sitting down across from him, his eyes still closed as he took a gulp of the still hot liquid. He winced slightly as the temperature hurt his throat a little bit, but that just helped him wake up more.

Ludwig put his phone down, a small smile on his face, “Did you sleep well?” He asked, getting up to wash his own cup.

Feliciano nodded, “Mmhmm, knowing that-a you’re safe and sound helped.” He smiled, feeling a bit more awake now. He took a bite of his muffin and hummed, “This is-a really good~”

Ludwig smiled, “Thank you. I hoped you would like it.”

Rome entered the room, yawning and stretching as he went for the coffee machine, “Good morning love birds~” He sing-songed. Ludwig’s face turned red and he looked down at the cup in his hands, while Feliciano tilted his head.

“Ve, we’re not birds though, we’re people.” He chuckled, “Silly nonno, you must be more tired than I am today!” He brought his cup to his lips again and blew before taking another gulp.

Rome chuckled and shook his head, “I guess you aren't.” He said cheerfully moving to sit down, “What are you both then?” he asked.

Feliciano hummed and thought about it. They had never really labelled their relationship before… He looked at Ludwig, “Luddy, what do-a you think we are?” He asked sweetly.

“Humans.” The blonde answered quickly, his cheeks turning bright red as he looked at the two Alphas before clearing his throat, “I mean, if we aren’t birds.” He then murmured, “Not that there’s anything wrong with… birds…”

“Heheh, si, birds can be really cute, like parakeets or bluebirds!” Feliciano giggled, waking up more and more with each sip of coffee that entered his body.

Ludwig nodded, “Ja, they can be.” He said with a soft sigh, “I'm going to go shower.” He said heading towards the kitchen door.

“Alright, thank you for the muffins Ludwig~” Rome called as Ludwig exited towards the hallway.

Feliciano sighed happily, “Luddy’s such a good cook isn’t he? These muffins are really good.” He took another bite of his, nearly finishing it off, “Though why were you talking about birds nonno?”

Rome smiled affectionately, resting his head on his hand, “I wasn't.” He said with a chuckle, “I was talking about the pair of you being lovers. Ludwig seemed to understand~” He hinted.

It took a second, but when it sunk in Feliciano blushed. He hit his head against the table lightly, “Are you sure I wasn’t dropped on-a my head as a bambino?” He asked only half-serious. How does he always fail to pick up on these things?!

“I never dropped you.” Rome said proudly, “However you did fall down a lot.” He added with a thoughtful hum.

Feliciano sighed and stood up, “I think I’m-a go wait for Luddy to be done in the shower.” With that, he finished off his coffee and muffin and made his way to the bathroom, sitting on the floor next to the door once he was there, his legs crossed. Oddly enough, as the minutes passed Feliciano could’ve sworn that the room was getting hotter. Had Rome turned up the heat?

A few minutes after he had started waiting, Feli heard the shower turn off, but all he could focus on was the heat he was feeling and the nearly impossible to resist scent of Ludwig. The other had always smelled good to him, but never _this_ good… He groaned softly, panting as he felt his face flush and other parts of him react as well.

The door opened, and Feliciano looked up to see Ludwig, the blonde’s face flushed like his own was, “I… I think I'm going to need the heat room tomorrow…”

“S-Si, w-we should get started on that right away…” He stood up and found himself staring at Ludwig for a while, before snapping out of it and making his way back to the kitchen to ask Rome for help. Sure he had been around Ludwig in pre-heat once before, but he didn’t want to take the risk that he wouldn’t be able to control himself this time around. After all, it wasn’t like there was a car he could lock Ludwig in to keep them separated.

Rome was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a muffin as well as his second cup when Feliciano came in, “H-Hey nonno.” He gulped, feeling ashamed of himself for thinking briefly that he wanted the other gone so that he could have Ludwig all to himself.

Rome frowned instantly at Feliciano's facial expression and flushing as he stood up, “Ludwig's in preheat then?” He asked with a sigh, breezing past Feliciano towards the hall.

Feliciano sat down at the table, working to get himself under control. What had that booklet in high school said to do? Right! Deep breathes in through the mouth, out through the nose. He closed his eyes and started doing that. After a few breaths, he did feel somewhat better, though he could still smell Ludwig and wanted him so bad Feli didn’t know what he’d do if he lost it and went in to a rut. He hadn’t even noticed when Rome and Ludwig returned to the kitchen until Ludwig spoke up, “S-Sorry…” He muttered. Feliciano opened his eyes and looked at the other, his face turning just as red as Ludwig’s. Oh god, that scent was so close to him…!

“It's nothing to apologize for.” Rome said, patting Ludwig's back as he moved around to sit, “We just have to figure out a few details. Now, obviously I can't be coming into the heat room to feed you… and neither can Feliciano.” He added. The younger Alpha nodded slightly in agreement. They needed to think of something while they were both still somewhat able to think without their instincts getting in the way of it.

Rome continued in the quiet being put forth by the two of them, “Obviously going home is out, but if we leave now, we could get you into the city and you could stay with your grandfather for the week.” Ludwig frowned at the table.

Something in Feliciano snapped at the thought of Ludwig being gone. He stood up, slamming his palms against the table with more aggression pouring off of him, aimed at Rome, than he had ever exerted in his life, “No, you’re not taking my Ludwig!” He growled, pure, controlled fury building in his eyes as his desire to mate was quickly taking over him.

Rome gave a light growl, aggression coming from him for a second before it went away, only fueling Feliciano’s Alpha instincts and making him lose control more and more, “Feliciano, you need to calm down.” He said sternly, standing and pressing his hands to the table as well, “We will keep him here, but I think you need to be in your room. Now.”

No, this alpha wasn’t going to be left alone with his desired mate. Feliciano gave another growl, digging his fingers in to the table slightly as he stared Rome down, his aggression not abiding one bit. He kept his eyes on the elder as he moved a bit closer to Ludwig, instincts telling him he needed to be ready to fight, and to defend what was his.

“Feliciano,” Rome cautioned the other, “You're going into a rut… you need your room, Ludwig needs his room, and I'm not going anywhere, I can't leave you both alone or you will regret it later.” Feliciano could feel the other’s influence pressing on him. It was like bricks trying to weigh him down, and he was starting to struggle against that force, “You need to sit down and let me make a call if you aren't going to leave the room alone.”

He stayed standing for a moment longer, before reluctantly and slowly sitting down, watching Rome’s every move to make sure he didn’t try anything.

Rome took out his phone, dialing a number keeping close eyes on Feliciano, “Hello Ger.” He said in a serious tone, despite the nick name, “Yeah, yeah it's that time, but we have an issue… I can't get him out of the house.” Rome sighed, “Feliciano’s in rut. It's his only one so far… yes, okay, thank you, we'll make sure we have somewhere for you to sleep. See you soon.” Rome hung up the phone, “Ludwig,” He said carefully, not moving any closer, “your Grandfather will be here within an hour and we'll get you settled. He'll be taking care of you for the week, okay?”

Feliciano let out a low growl, not liking the idea of yet another Alpha being in the house and around his Ludwig, but didn’t say anything as the small part of him that could still think somewhat rationally told him it was for the best. He calmed a bit as he noticed Ludwig so close to him, practically leaning against the Alpha. Feliciano licked his lips, wanting to go in to bite that unblemished neck and rightfully claim him…

“We have an hour until he gets here… but I don't know if Ludwig has that long with you rutting right next to him…” Rome explained, “Can we agree he'd be safer in the heat room? You can be the one to help him there, but I'm not giving you the key.” Feliciano heard the strain in Rome’s voice, but it was being drowned out by how _tempting_ Ludwig smelled. He was reacting to it physically and mentally, “Nesting probably sounds good doesn't it Ludwig?” Rome continued gently.

“Yes please.” Ludwig said quietly, standing up. Feliciano stood up a split second after he did. If he wanted to nest, then Feliciano would take him to where he wanted to nest. He watched as Rome grabbed the heat room key from the cupboard, high enough that Feliciano couldn’t reach it, and huffed lightly.

The three moved down the hall to the heat room, Ludwig shuddering at one point. Feliciano barely held back a groan as he caught scent of Ludwig’s slick building. If Rome hadn’t been there, he would’ve jumped on the other right then and there. Ludwig started going faster, and they soon reached the bedroom, ducking into the room, and then rushed into the heat room. Feliciano tried to follow after him, but Rome ran ahead of him, yanking the door shut and locking it. The smaller of the two Alpha’s let out a loud growl at the bigger one, making up for his lack of physical strength with his scent.

Rome cringed at the scent but quickly hung the key on a hook on the ceiling where Feliciano wouldn't be able to reach and turned, hands up in surrender. Gradually, thanks to the scent being contained in the heat room, Feliciano started to calm down, shoulders slumping and panting softly, “I’m sorry…” He whimpered. How could he have acted like that towards his grandpa, who had taken care of him for so long…?

Rome sighed in relief and nodded, “Its fine Feliciano. You're rutting… it's normal.” He said pushing his hair back out of his face, “I've seen worse.” He said with a smile, “Germania will be coming to stay and help. He'll be here soon to go in and feed Ludwig and bring him anything he may have forgotten, si?”

Feliciano nodded, “Si, thanks nonno. I think I’m going to-a go to my room for a while, try and calm down.” He turned and left, but planned on returning later and sitting outside the heat room, you know, just to make sure Ludwig was safe, that’s all.


	15. Chapter 15

Ludwig was glued to the door, a blanket cocooning him as he curled against the too thin door, scent and sound creeping in from Feliciano and the others in the room, his own scent and whimpers and moans undoubtedly getting through as well.

"Feli... You have to let Germania in to feed him. He's Ludwig’s family he's not going to do anything alright?" Rome’s voice carried, Ludwig could hear feliciano's growl, causing him to whine pathetically. trying the seams of the door again pointlessly. he could hear his own Grandfather next.

“I can see now why you couldn’t get Ludwig to my place, I never could have imagined such a small Alpha would have such an intense rut. Then again, he’s your grandson.”

"What can I say? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." there was a brief pause, "That being said, Do you want to starve him in there Feli?" Ludwig’s stomach growled at the mention of food, but his other needs were more forefront at the moment. The thought that if they simply let Feliciano in, he wouldn’t have to worry about starving…

The door opened and Ludwig looked up hopefully, hope dashed as he cringed away from the strong familial smell, shoving his nose into the blankets and looking up Teary-eyed. His grandfather looked down at him, placing the tray of food down, “Here you go Ludwig.” He said simply. Fighting his instincts Ludwig blushed bright red nodding, then sobbed the Alpha's name he wanted, the sound heavily muffled by the blankets he writhed in. If he had more shame at the moment, he might have died.

Germania left and Ludwig was plunge into lonesome darkness with his food once more. He knew he had to eat, and so he did, though there was no enjoyment in it as he tried to tune out the conversation beyond the door. He was frustrated. He was almost eighteen, just over a week away, couldn't they just ease up!

The pain was building again, bad enough he didn’t even want to listen to anything… unless it was an Alpha, at this point which one was mattering less, coming through that door to relieve him he didn’t want to acknowledge them as he suffered. He shoved his half eaten dinner away, crawling back towards the nest to give his new toy a spin. It was worth a try if it would relieve this a fraction right!?

He took the likeness of a cock in his hand, running over the knot that was at the base and wondered what Feliciano’s was like. The thought made him both blush and moan in angst. He wanted it! But for now, this was what he had to deal with… Ludwig positioned the toy on the floor of the nest, pointing up and lowered himself down. He let slick from his body run over it before pushing it in with a gasp. He let himself adjust, having to wait was agony but it was so worth it when he started moving and let out a loud, long, howling moan of pleasure. He heard the sound of Feliciano pawing at the door whining, and it only made him more desperate. Soon he was bouncing on the toy and moaning out the others name wantonly.

"Feli..." Rome sighed, his voice getting louder to Ludwig and causing him to scowl, knowing he could reach the key, "You really should be in your own room, it would be better for both of you and uh... I could give you something to help..."

“You mean the key to this-a room?” Feliciano growled and Ludwig came quickly as the scent of rutt and territorial possessiveness crept into his room and surrounded him. He clung to the pillows, moaning and whining, feeling no relief even with the sticky mess... Ludwig had stopped moving post orgasm to catch his breath, desperately try to hear as Rome came and left and came back again.

"Use the lube on Ludwig’s bed stand. I'll err... replace it later if he wants." Ludwig was terrified, what had he missed?! Did they bring in another Omega?! No! That was his Alpha! He crawled and leaned desperately on the door, panting and growling as he strained to hear or smell.

"Ve, what's this?" Was he calling the other Omega a what!? That didn't sound like Feliciano at all!

"It's meant to replicate the feeling of being inside an Omega... You just do to it what you want to do to Ludwig." Oh... OH! It made sense now. Next to the Omega aids wall there had been some items for ruts... he didn't like it that much, but the thought of Feliciano using it put him back on track. He shifted, toy still inside him and starting moving again and moaning at the sensitivity but the delicious side to the burning.

Ludwig could hear the knock on the door, as Feliciano's scent started to fade, replaced with the borderline revolting on of his own grandfather, "One second." he whined, pulling off the toy, the need wrecked a little by the awful smell, and wrapped up in his blankets. He groaned miserably as he tried to contain himself for the five seconds it would take to drop off food. It felt like they'd just done this!

Ludwig looked up, then was confused as his grandfather came in and held out his cell phone, the omega taking it questioningly, "I added Feliciano to your Skype contacts, he should be calling you on it soon." He explained simply.

It was confusing for a moment, then it dawned on him and Ludwig brought the phone closer nodding. He retreated a little further back into his nest to wait for the call as his Grandfather left. He was nervous. He wanted Feliciano badly, but a small part of him didn't want to be seen like this in the dim lighting of the heat room, naked, needy and vulnerable... a larger part just irritated that it was only through camera of course…

The phone started ringing in Ludwig’s hands and he was caught between excited and nervous, pushing the answer button, panting softly already as he twisted in his sheets, trying to make the movement less obvious as his breathing caught. "H-Hello." He said smally, voice somewhat wrecked.

"Ciao Luddy~" Came the greeting from the Alpha who was currently invading his fantasies, a flush across his hungry looking face. Ludwig bit his lip at the sight, mewling at his name. His hips were bucking against the nest as he shifted himself out of the mess of blankets, allowing his shoulders into the shot and turning onto his back to lean against the mountain of pillows.

"I.." He started, squirming and panting heavier as the burning got worse with want, "I want you to c-come in" he moaned with a whine, "It hurts, I want you to make it stop bitte, per favore, please Feliciano~" he tried begging, purring the Alpha's name, so completely abandoning his normal attitude and giving into instinct trying to be small and vulnerable looking enough. He also hoped the small bit of Italian be picked up from simply living in the house would help plead his case as he palmed himself desperately.

Feliciano groaned and the sound caused Ludwig to shudder, “I want to, but the others won’t let me. If I could though, I would-a be all over you in seconds.” At that Ludwig moaned louder, body tightening like it was trying to draw in a cock that just wasn't there.

Once he relaxed from it slightly, his eyes were lidded, "I'd let you do anything." He purred completely truthfully, a whole train of idea's going through his head that had him whimpering, searching for his toy with his free hand, wanting something inside him.

“Like-a what? Don’t-a spare any details~”

Ludwig blushed deeper, was he asking for... the Omega swallowed, hand around the toy. He closed his eyes for a moment to let lust cloud his lack of confidence in this subject, laying down and taking it didn't sound very... sexy... so he tried for a little different, "I... I'd strip you down," He started, "K-Kissing you hard. Then I'd drop to my knees, begging and l-licking up your cock." his voice jumped wantonly as he teased himself with his found toy, trying to push himself out of his own mind, ignoring the reeling of embarrassment.

The Alpha groaned “I-I’d return the kiss, then make-a you s-suck me off before cumming all over your face.” Ludwig whined, encouraged as he pushed in just the tip then backed off.

"I'd lick off what I could. Y-You'd taste so good~" He moaned, "How would you want me? Because i want you inside me so- badly." his voice broke as he pushed the toy back in a little, eyes rolling back and body tensing,

“I’d take you on your back, so I could see your face as I entered you, slowly pushing in and not stopping until I was in to the hilt~!” the Feliciano told him, ending in a moan. Ludwig echoed the sound, eyes drinking in the Alpha, pushing his toy in at the slow speed, panting and moaning at the full feeling.

"Feli-ciano, mmm feels so good~" He whined body hot from desire, pushing back against the toy as if encouraging the other to move. He blushed more and tilted his head to the side, exposing the pale unmarked neck, "Gott I wish you were in here... Teeth and all."

Feliciano groaned, “If I was there, I’d mark you as-a soon as I could~” And Ludwig lost it, a fluttering in his chest made his breath catch, face flushing more, eyes half lidded as he started moving the toy, moaning wantonly enough to make a porn start blush, Feliciano's sounds of pleasure soon joining his as they echoed through the house without regard for the other people there. Lost in the feeling and the need of mutual pleasure as often as they could be in the days following.


	16. Chapter 16

Feliciano had only left the area of the heat room for about an hour before returning, practically plastered to it now, Ludwig’s scent, whimpers, and moans chaining him to the spot, even as Rome and Germania stood in front of him, “Feli… You have to let Germania in to feed him. He's Ludwig’s family he's not going to do anything alright?” Feliciano growled at the two Alphas in response.

Germania sighed and looked at his old friend, “I can see now why you couldn’t get Ludwig to my place, I never could have imagined such a small Alpha would have such an intense rut. Then again, he’s your grandson.” He commented, looking between the two, then at the heat door.

“What can I say?” Rome said shrugging with a half exhausted, half somewhat proud smile, “The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” he turned back to Feliciano, “That being said, do you want to starve him in there Feli?” He asked with a frown.

The Alpha in question glared at the two for a while, before scooting over to the side to let Germania in, keeping his eyes trained on Rome. His rut-muddled brain didn’t trust him…

Germania opened the door, closing it behind himself once he was in, “Here you go Ludwig.” Feliciano heard him say through the door.

Rome offered an apologetic look to the young Alpha, “It's only a week.” He comforted. Feliciano nodded slightly, counting down the hours until Ludwig would turn eighteen, then they could mate without breaking any laws, and these two Alphas wouldn’t be able to stop them because they would both be adults. God he couldn’t wait for these next two days to pass…

Germania left shortly after, sighing as he closed the door behind himself, “Ludwig’s fine Feliciano, don’t worry.” He answered without being asked.

Rome nodded, “See! He's fine Feli, nothing to worry about!” Feliciano huffed anyway and moved back in to his spot in front of the door, causing Germania to sigh.

“If you need me, I’ll be in the living room.” He turned and made his way there, leaving the two Italian Alphas alone.

Rome nodded and sighed, moving to sit on the bed, “I know it's hard.” Rome started, somewhat dreamy sounding, “Young love, restrictions all that. If it was up to me… ahh but you'd be mad at yourself later.” Rome chuckled, “Lovino didn't seem to care much about age limits, but you've been a bit more on them.” He said with a shrug and a smile.

Feliciano nodded. There was a bit of an age gap between Lovino and Antonio. It wasn’t huge, only two years, but Antonio had been going to college just as Lovino finished grade eleven, so there was that. He didn’t mind the age difference between himself and Ludwig, though he didn’t want to break the law by going at it with him while he was still considered a minor, even if he was a big minor, especially for an Omega.

“The question is… in three months when this happens again… what are you going to be to each other?” Rome prodded. Feliciano’s head snapped to look at him and he growled, face morphing in to an angry glare.

“Watch what you say Alpha…” He warned, rut taking over his brain again as he let off an aggressive scent in an attempt to ward Rome off.

Rome raised his eyebrows and his hands, “No offense meant… I was only wondering if you intended to title your relationship or not.” He explained, “I assure you, I would not go after Ludwig, but… someone else might and if you don't declare yourself, he might decide to let them.” He added with an apologetic shrug.

Germania chuckled from the living room, “I doubt it, even as a small child Ludwig was, well, Ludwig.” He worded it.

Feliciano looked over at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“If you come to the living room I’ll tell you.” He offered. Feliciano was reluctant to leave this spot, but he was curious… After a bit of internal debate, he got up and made his way to the living room, sitting across from Germania.

Rome got up as well, coming out and sitting himself in a chair, making sure he could get up easily if Feliciano decided to make a run for the heat room or something equally stupid, “Oh good, story time! Tell us about sweet little Ludwig before he became the Omega we all know now.” He said spiritedly.

Germania rolled his eyes, but got in to telling the story, “Well, once when Ludwig was young, he watched old Yeller, and decided that he wanted to get an old dog like the one in the movie. His parents took him to the pet store and showed him a bunch of puppies, but he kept insisting on getting an old dog. Eventually, they gave in and got one from a no-kill shelter, which Ludwig proceeded to take care of lovingly until it died two years later of old age. The point is, Ludwig doesn’t change his mind once he’s made it up, so Feliciano doesn’t have anything to worry about.”

Feliciano chuckled slightly at that, able to be more like himself again now that the scent of Ludwig was a big father away, “That sounds like Luddy alright.”

Rome sighed, “Doesn't mean he can't do something to woo him.” He grumbled, “Some people actually like to be wooed.”

“Well, some people prefer to look at things rationally rather than to go off of pure emotions.” Germania retorted, though Feli was left feeling a bit confused by the conversation and tilted his head like he usually did when he was confused.

“And others prefer to bypass emotion all together.” He added, before noticing Feliciano's head tilt, “Ah… but I'm sure neither you nor Ludwig would bypass emotions all together yes?” he cleared his throat, “That being said, at least you're out of there and feel a little calmer si?”

Feliciano was about to nod, when the three of them heard a loud moan, and the young rutting Alpha practically teleported back to the heat room door, whining and trying to claw his way in. Ludwig must have heard him, as he started moaning his name and calling to him desperately.

Germania sighed and looked at Rome, “You were saying?”

“Feli…” Rome sighed, “You really should be in your own room, it would be better for both of you and uh… I could give you something to help…”

Feliciano looked over, “You mean the key to this-a room?” He growled, the scent of his rut coming off of him already.

“No I still can't give you that…” He rubbed his eyes, “I'll go grab it... it's an unused present from a well-meaning friend.” the older alpha left the room, darting into his own. Feliciano just returned to trying to get to Ludwig, panting desperately as he got fully erect in his jean, not leaving much to the imagination.

Rome returned soon, a dusty, but obviously unopened box in his hand, his face bright red. He walked to the key, grabbing it and stuffing it in his pocket as he tossed the box to Feliciano, “Use the lube on Ludwig’s bed stand. I'll err… replace it later if he wants.”

Feliciano caught the box and raised an eyebrow, looking at it before opening it and looking inside. He pulled out the weird… sock-like thing, and looked up at Rome, “Ve, what’s this?” He asked.

Rome was still blushing slightly but offered a smile, “It's meant to replicate the feeling of being inside an Omega…” He said with an uneasy chuckle and a glance over his shoulder, “You just do to it what you want to do to Ludwig.” he cringed as a moan came through the door a few seconds later, Feliciano biting back a groan at the sound.

“This should help as well.” Germania walked over with Feliciano’s cellphone, which he had left on the counter earlier, and handed it to him, “I set up a skype account for you and gave you Ludwig’s contact, so if you go to your room you two can see each other without being in physical contact.” He was blushing, but Feliciano didn’t care, grabbing the phone and, reluctantly though a bit excitedly, making his way to his room to put this system in to use.

Once in his room, he locked the door and stripped off his pants, not having the patience to fully get all of his clothes off, and lied down on his bed, calling Ludwig over skype with the toy by his side.

Ludwig answered a minute later, “H-Hello.” He said smally, his voice sounding deliciously wrecked.

“Ciao Luddy~” Feliciano greeted, blushing at the sight of Ludwig, even though he could only see his face in the dark room. He was blushing, face entirely red as his hair laid messily, and the way he was biting his lip was just mmmm~! The lust on his face just drove him wild, even if he couldn’t smell him from here.

Ludwig shifted his position so that his shoulder where in the shot as he lied on his back, “I…” He started, squirming and panting heavier, “I want you to c-come in.” he moaned with a whine, "It hurts, I want you to make it stop bitte, per favore, please Feliciano~” he begged, purring the Alpha's name.

Feliciano groaned at the other’s words, “I want to, but the others won’t let me. If I could though, I would-a be all over you in seconds.” He purred, his cock twitching in excitement at the thought.

Ludwig moaned louder, visibly tensing up a bit before relaxing, eyes lidded, “I’d let you do anything.” He purred.

Feliciano blushed more and got the rutting toy, getting ready to use it, “Like-a what? Don’t-a spare any details~”

Ludwig swallowed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, “I… I'd strip you down.” He started, “K-Kissing you hard. Then I'd drop to my knees, begging and l-licking up your cock.” his voice jumped wantonly.

Feliciano groaned, “I-I’d return the kiss, then make-a you s-suck me off before cumming all over your face.” A part of him didn’t know where these words were coming from, he hadn’t exactly been an overly sexual person after all, but the idea of his Omega’s face dripping with semen only made him harder and got him dripping pre already.

Ludwig whined, “I'd lick off what I could. Y-You'd taste so good~” He moaned, “How would you want me? Because I want you inside me so- badly.” his voice broke as his eyes rolled back in his head slightly, body tensing up.

“I’d take you on your back, so I could see your face as I entered you, slowly pushing in and not stopping until I was in to the hilt~!” Feliciano had been mimicking his words with the toy, pushing in to it fully and moaning as he was fully engulfed inside of it.

Ludwig echoed the moan, “Feli-ciano, mmm feels so good~” He whined as he blushed more and tilted his head to the side, exposing the pale unmarked neck, “Gott I wish you were in here… Teeth and all.”

Feliciano groaned at that, “If I was there, I’d mark you as-a soon as I could~” Ludwig’s reaction was to completely lose it, moaning and eyes fluttering as the Alpha could hear the sounds of him going at it with his toy caused him to absolutely lose it too, his own moans and cries of pleasure filling the house as he thrust into his own toy with reckless abandon.


End file.
